Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsvampir
by Aisa
Summary: TdV.Graf von Krolock und seine tollen Ideen! Er will Weihnachten mit seiner Familie in den Bergen verbringen. Die Catines wollen auch mit,Herbert will noch immer mit Alfred zusammenkommen, Magda hat Streit mit Chagal, der Professor versteckt Geschenke...
1. Prolog: Stille Post

**Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsvampir **

----  
Prolog Vorwort  
---- 

Tja, sagt es schon: Aisa knallt durch. Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte mit den TdV- Vampiren. Schließt sich ja eigentlich schon dadurch aus, das Weihnachten ein christliches fest ist... aber anhand der Tatsache, dass Chagal ja auch Kreuze nichts ausmachen, hab ich mir überlegt, unsere Vampire über Weihnachten in die österreichischen Berge fahren zu lassen. 

Mit dabei sind wieder: Graf von Krolock, Sarah (jetzt ja eigentlich auch von Krolock), Alfred, Professor Abronsius, Magda, Chagal ( (C) Roman Polanski und sonstigen Machern von TdV), Titania, Jonathan, Bella, Julian, Ardora und Priester Kromling ( (C) liegt bei mir). 

Das Ganze ist fast schon eine Fortsetzung von 'Jetzt laden die Vampire zur Hochzeit', deshalb werde ich die Hochzeit erst mal fertig schreiben, bevor ich das erste Weihnachtskapitel online stelle. Aber ich verspreche euch: Spätestens am Nikolaustag habt ihr das erste Chap :-) 

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, in welchem Zeitraum sich das Ganze abspielt, dann wartet auf ein weiteres kleines Projekt meinerseits (jetzt kommt ein bisschen Schleichwerbung #g#) 

Der TdV-Weihnachtskalender. Für jeden Tag bis zum 24. Dezember gibt es eine kleine Geschichte, das ganze Genre rauf und runter: Songfics, Drabbles, kleine Gedichte, oder winzige Oneshots. Und natürlich findet ihr dort auch den Abfahrtstermin in den Weihnachtsurlaub :-) 

Also: Ich hoffe, dass die Leser von der Hochzeit mir treu bleiben und weiterhin Kommentare abgeben :-) 

---- 

"Sag mal, Paps, was für einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgen wir eigentlich dieses Jahr? Blautanne? Oder Nordmannsfichte?" 

Herbert von Krolock schaute seinen Vater an. 

Die beiden saßen in der Bibliothek und lasen - Graf von Krolock in einem alten historischen Schmöker, sein Sohn in einem Gedichtband.  
Draußen hatte es angefangen zu schneien, allerdings nur sehr leicht, gar nicht wie im letzten Jahr, wo man bereits um diese Zeit nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. 

"Weißt du", seufzte der Graf und legte sein Buch auf seine Knie. "Ich dachte, wir feiern vielleicht dieses Jahr gar nicht hier." 

Herbert sah auf. "Heißt das, wir fahren nochmal weg?", fragte er mit aufkeimendem Interesse. 

"Nun ja... ich meine, wir sind schon so lange nicht mehr weggefahren, und Herr Kromling hat mir im Sommer ein sehr schönes Angebot gemacht..." Von Krolock schaute seinen Sohn fragend an. "Was hältst du von einem Winterurlaub in den Alpen?" 

Herbert strahlte. "In Österreich? Wo ich letztes mal diesen schnuckeligen Skispringer kennengelernt habe?" 

Sein Vater nickte. "Genau! Nur eben nicht in unsere alte Hütte, du weißt ja, so ein Irrer aus dem Dorf hat sie angezündet." 

Herbert verzog das Gesicht. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Ähm... und wer würde alles mitfahren?", fragte er misstrauisch. "Ich möchte nämlich wirklich nicht nur mit dir und _Sarah _wegfahren-" Er betonte den Namen der Wirtstochter leicht ablehnend. "- und dann der dritte Reifen am Fahrrad sein." 

Der Graf schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, ich denke, Koukol, Professor Abronsius und Alfred würden auch gerne mitkommen -das sollte dich ja freuen - und vielleicht finden sich ja sogar noch ein paar andere. Das Haus ist ziemlich groß, mit drei Leuten wäre es auch zu einsam." 

Der Grafensohn nickte begeistert, als er den Namen Alfred hörte. "Okay, ich bin dabei." 

---- 

"Urlaub in den Alpen?" Alfred schien nicht sehr begeistern. "Da ist doch bestimmt Skifahrpflicht, oder?" 

"Na ja", versuchte Herbert ihm das Ganze schmackhaft zu machen. "Du musst ja nicht Skifahren. Aber so zweieinhalb Wochen in einer Skihütte in den Bergen - das ist wunderschön!" 

"Also, ich möchte auf jeden Fall mitkommen", meldete sich Sarah zu Wort. "Ich habe noch nie was anderes gesehen, als dieses ewige Transsylvanien." 

"Du kommst sowieso mit." Der Grafensohn schenkte ihr einen Seitenblick. "Oder denkst du, mein Vater fährt ohne seine Frau weg?" Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

"Solange es dort oben genug zu lesen gibt, komme ich gerne mit", verkündete Professor Abronsius. 

Alfred seufzte. "Da bin ich ja wohl überstimmt, oder? Ich will ja auch nicht allein hier bleiben..." 

"Ach komm", meinte Sarah und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. "Das wird toll!" 

"Und Skifahren kann ich dir ja auch beibringen", fügte Herbert aufmunternd hinzu und legte dem jungen Wissenschaftler den Arm von der anderen Seite um die Tallie. 

Alfred nickte ergeben. Würde schon schief gehen, wenn der Professor mit von der Partie war. 

---- 

"Urlaub? Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was das heißt", murmelte Magda. 

"Das heißt, man fährt weg und entspannt sich mal so richtig", erklärte ihr Graf von Krolock geduldig. 

"Tja, so etwas habe ich nie kennengelernt, als ich gearbeitet habe", zischte die junge Magd mit einem giftigen Seitenblick auf den dicken Chagal. 

Dieser überging munter die Anspielung darauf, seiner Magd zu Lebzeiten nie Urlaub gegeben zu haben, und sagte in geschäftsmäßigen Ton zu seinem Schwiegersohn: "Natürlich komme ich mit, ich will ja ein Auge auf meine Tochter haben!" 

Graf von Krolock verdrehte innerlich die Augen, darüber, dass er sich, nachdem er ein halbes Jahr mit der Tochter des Wirts verheiratet war, noch immer solche Sprüche anhören musste, und darüber, dass er seinen Schwiegervater nicht einfach aus dem Schloss werfen konnte. 

"Gut, wenn das geregelt ist, werde ich jetzt eine Eule an Herrn Kromling schicken, wann wir kommen." 

Als der Graf die beiden ehemaligen Dörfler zurückließ, bemerkte er nicht, wie eine dunkle Gestalt die Schatten der kalten Kerkermauer verließ und davonhuschte. 

---- 

"Hach, ich würd auch gerne nochmal wegfahren", seufzte Titania von Catine, die Cousine des Grafen. 

Julian Toulus Delius, ein Freund der Familie, wohnhaft im Schloss derer von Krolock, war vor einer Viertelstunde im Familienschloss Catine angekommen und hatte mit saurer Miene von den Urlaubsplänen der von Krolocks berichtet, er hatte den Cousin von Titania belauscht, wie er Chagal und Magda davon erzählt hatte. 

"Das ist so unfair! Ich helfe so viel bei der Organisation von dieser Hochzeit und der Herr Graf sagt noch extra, dass es ein großes Haus ist und dann werde ich nicht mal gefragt!" Julian verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Das ist wirklich nicht fair!" Ardora von Catine-Rose fuhr mit der flachen Hand über den Mamortisch, an dem sie saß. 

"Wenn wir Pastor Kromling nicht ausgevotet hätten, hätten die ihn doch gar nicht kennengelernt", ergänzte Bella von Catine. 

"Aber wie ich euch Frauen kenne, habt ihr schon einen Plan, wie ihr den armen Grafen davon überzeugen könnt, euch mitzunehmen, richtig?" Jonathan von Catine, selbsternannter Herr im Familienschloss grinsend und stützte sich auf der Stuhllehne seiner Tochter Bella ab. 

Titania überlegte kurz. Dann grinste sie: "Nein, nein, wir wollen den lieben doch nicht den Urlaub versauen, oder?" 

Bella, Julian und Ardora grinsten. Titania hatte einen Plan, das erkannten sie an ihrem verschmitzten Grinsen. Aber wie sie die Cousine des Grafen kannten, würde sie nichts Gemeines aushecken, sie würde ihrem Cousin höchstwahrscheinlich den Geist der Weihnacht etwas näher bringen. 

---- 

Und, wie findet ihr es? Total doof? Gut? Fortsetzungsfähig? Der lila Button links wartet auf euch :-) 

Eure Aisa  
(geschrieben am 10.10., schon in Weihnachtsstimmung)


	2. Kapitel 1: Willkommen im Chaos!

Kapitel 1: Willkommen im Chaos!

„Sind wir bald da?", fragte Sarah fröstelnd. Je näher sie ihrem Zielort kamen, desto kälter wurde es. Nicht, dass es in Transsylvanien um diese Zeit nicht auch kalt war, aber Sarah hatte nicht erwartet, dass auch in den Kutschen solch niedrige Temperaturen herrschen würden.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit", meinte Graf von Krolock ruhig.

Sie reisten mit zwei Kutschen und acht Pferden. In der ersten Kutsche saßen, eng aneinander gekuschelt, der Graf mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn inmitten von Koffern, Reisetaschen und Beuteln. In der zweiten hockten, etwas weniger gemütlich, Magda, Chagal, Alfred und – als einzigem Sterblichen war ihm die Nähe zu den Vampiren doch etwas unangenehm – Professor Abronsius zwischen Skiern, Schlittschuhen und weiteren Koffern und Taschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie tatsächlich an der letzten Station an der Straße an, bevor sie die Seilbahn nehmen mussten.

Die kleine Reisegruppe wurde schon von einem kleinen, pummeligen Mann erwartet, der leicht nach Alkohol müffelte und dick in Schals, Handschuhe und Mützen eingemummelt war – Pastor Kromling, einer der drei Priester, die den Grafen und Sarah vor einem halben Jahr getraut hatten. Er begrüßte die Gruppe freundlich.

„Exzellenz! Professor!"Er schüttelte von Krolock und Abronsius die Hände. „Hatten sie eine gute Reise?"

Während die drei Männer ein angeregtes Gespräch begannen, gesellte sich Sarah zu Herbert, die beiden gingen gemeinsam zu Alfred hinüber, der etwas verloren neben der zweiten Kutsche stand.

„War es bei euch auch so kalt?", fragte die junge Frau.

Alfred schnaubte. „Eisig, und ich bezweifle, dass ich die blauen Flecken von den Skiern wieder loswerde... Seid ihr sicher, dass man auf den Dingern fahren kann?"Er bedachte die hohen Berge mit einem zweifelnden Blick.

Herbert lachte. „Natürlich, das macht Spaß!"

Neben ihnen lehnten Koukol, Magda und Chagal schweigend an der Kutsche. Sarah senkte die Stimme und wandte sich an Alfred. „Sag mal, haben sich die beiden während der Fahrt wieder so gestritten?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie man's nimmt... in der ersten Nacht haben sie sich dermaßen gefetzt, ich wunder mich, dass ihr es nicht gehört habt... und heute Nacht waren sie ganz ruhig."

Sarah seufzte und warf ihrem Vater einen Blick zu.

„Ist das immer noch wegen Ardora?", fragte Herbert.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Die beiden verstehen sich einfach nicht mehr so gut. Magda hat mir erzählt, sie wollten hier versuchen, ihre Beziehung zu kitten, aber..."Sie senkte sie Stimme. „So wie Papa sich benimmt, bezweifle ich doch stark, dass daraus was wird..."

In diesem Moment stießen Krolock, Abronsius und Kromling zu ihnen. „Wir können in die Seilbahn", verkündete Professor Abronsius ganz aufgeregt – ihn interessierte brennend die Technik, mit der die Gondeln angetrieben wurden.

Zehn Minuten später belegte die Gruppe ganze vier Gondeln – jeweils eine für den Grafen, Sarah, Herbert und Kromling und Magda, Chagal, Alfred und Abronsius und zwei für das ganze Gepäck – diese Gondeln waren bis zum Platzen gefüllt.

Schließlich konnten sie an der Gondelstation in direkter Nähe zur Berghütte aussteigen. Alfred fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er sich umsah:

Die Hütte war sehr groß für eine einfache Berghütte und komplett aus Holz. Hinter der Hütte sichtete er eine Ansammlung von Bäumen – Fichten und Tannen um genauer zu sein, einige davon noch so klein, dass man sie als Christbäume verwenden konnte – und eine Seilbahnverbindung führte direkt zu einer Skipiste.

Herbert trat neben ihn. Auch er wirte erstaunt. Er pfiff leise. „Also, diese Hütte ist viel besser gelegen als unsere alte", sagte er leise zu Alfred.

Die Vampire halfen Koukol, das Gepäck ins Haus zu schleppen, während sich der Graf und Abronsius von Kromling die Hausordnung, Kromlings Adresse im Tal und einen Plan des Dorfes im Tal und des Hauses geben ließen. Dann traten sie hinter ihren Schützlingen in die Hütte, während der Priester mit der Seilbahn ins Tal zurückfuhr.

In der Tür knallten die beiden Männer in die zwei jüngsten Vampire hinein. Alfred und Sarah waren wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen geblieben und starrten mit offenem Mund in die Hütte.

Herbert konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Zwar war die Hütte vom Innenraum genauso wie ihre alte, aber er hatte damals genauso reagiert, als sein Vater ihn das erste mal mit hierher genommen hatte.

Wenn man die Hütte betrat, befand man sich zwar noch in einer kleinen Diele, von der man aber sofort in den Aufenthaltsraum gucken konnte, der das Zentrum der ganzen Hütte war und schlichtweg als Wohnzimmer diente. In der Mitte dieses Raumes befand sich eine Sofasitzecke, es gab einen Kamin, einen großen Esstisch, einige Türen führten in unbekannte Räume und eine hölzerne Treppe führte ins obere Stockwerk, dessen Flur wie eine Galerie über dem Wohnzimmer angebracht war – man konnte selbst von der Diele aus die Türen im ersten Stock erkennen. Alles war aus Holz und wirkte ausgesprochen warm, gemütlich und einladend.

Abronsius schupste die beiden Jungvampire ins Wohnzimmer und der Graf schloss die Haustür. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch", meinte er schmunzelnd. „Ich sag doch, Herr Kromling hat mir ein sehr interessantes Angebot gemacht."

Magda ließ sich ausgelassen auf eine Couch fallen. „Großartig! Vielen Dank, Exzellenz, dass wir mitkommen konnten!"

„Wie sieht es denn mit der Zimmerverteilung aus?", wollte Herbert hoffnungsvoll wissen. Er hoffte darauf, ein Zimmer mit Alfred teilen zu können – denn außer ein paar Flirts und flüchtigen Küsschen war seit der Hochzeit nichts mehr zwischen den beiden passiert.

„Also..." Der Graf warf einen Blick auf den Hausplan. „Wir haben keine Einzelzimmer, nur Doppelzimmer, genauer gesagt fünf Doppelzimmer und zwei Badezimmer... und auf dem Dachboden können auch noch Leute schlafen, aber da ist es vielleicht etwas kalt werden. Ein Badezimmer ist hier unten und eins oben im ersten Stock... Die Küche ist da hinten-"Er zeigte auf die Tür links neben der Dielentür.

Die Zimmerverteilung verlief streitloser als der Graf befürchtet hatte. Er selbst und Sarah bezogen das Zimmer im Erdgeschoss neben dem Badezimmer, Koukol und Abronsius teilten sich das Zimmer neben der Küche. Magda und Chagal zogen in das erste Zimmer neben der Treppe im ersten Stock, daneben lag das zweite Badezimmer und neben diesem zogen Alfred und Herbert ein – sehr zur Verwunderung des Professors, der sich doch ein paar Gedanken machte, warum sein Assistent nun auf einmal freuwillig mit dem Sohn des Grafen in einem Zimmer schlafen wollte. Das letzte übrige Zimmer im Erdgeschoss blieb unbewohnt – zunächst.

Zu guter letzt verkündete Graf von Krolock die kurze Liste der Hausregeln:

„Regelmäßig das Badezimmer putzen, nicht in die Spüle pinkeln, regelmäßig Holz für den Kamin holen, ganz wichtig: TAGSÜBER DIE GARDINEN ZUZIEHEN!"

----

„Wow, hier gibt es ja Betten", rief Sarah begeistert, als sie fünf Minuten später das Zimmer betrat, das sie sich mit ihrem Mann teilte. Sie war es gar nicht mehr gewohnt, in etwas anderem als in einem Sarg zu schlafen. Doch der Graf dämpfte ihre Begeisterung sogleich.

„Das ist nur für tagsüber", sagte er. Er räumte die flauschige Decke und das weiche Kissen von seiner Seite des Bettes und zum Vorschein kam – ein halber Sargdeckel. Sarah machte sich daran, auch ihre Bettwäsche zur Seite zu schieben, sie hatte die richtige Vermutung angestellt: Die Bettdecken waren nur Tarnungen für Särge.

----

„Vermietet Herr Kromling die Hütte oft?", fragte Alfred, der gerade ebenfalls den Sargdeckel unter seiner Decke fand – allerdings teilte er sich zu seiner Erleichterung kein Bett mit Herbert, so viel Nähe ging ihm doch noch zu weit.

Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum?"

„Na ja, wenn es seine private Hütte ist... warum hat er dann Särge hier drin?"

Der Ältere lachte. „Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht, ich hab schon mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass er nebensächlich bei King's arbeitet, dann könnte es ja sein, dass das hier wirklich ein ... ähm... Vampirurlaubsörtchen ist."Er warf seine Decke und sein Kissen in den Sarg und sich selbst gleich hinterher. „Außerdem gibt es hier ja auch Betten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich Koukol und dein lieber Herr Lehrer freiwillig in Särge legen."

Alfred seufzte genüsslich, als er sich in die Decke bis unter die Nase zog. „Ist jedenfalls richtig schön hier."

Herbert gab ein glückliches, positives „Hmmm!"von sich, bevor die beiden Männer zeitgleich ihre Särge zuklappten.

----

„Sag mal, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wo du hinfährst?", fragte Bella ihren Vater.

„Natürlich", brummte Jonathan und warf einen Blick auf die Karte, bevor er die Pferde nach rechts laufen ließ. „Ich war schließlich schon mal da."

„Echt?", fragte Julian überrascht.

„Ja sicher, denkst du, Magda hätte ohne einen kleinen Hinweis meinerseits den guten Herr Kromling wegen dem Priestercasting kontaktiert? Mit hat er diese Hütte auch schon mal angeboten."

„Interessant, was du so machst, wenn ich einmal mit meinen Töchtern nach Spanien fahre", murmelte Titania.

Ardora kicherte. Dann schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen aus dem Kutschenfenster. „Ist es das dahinten?"Sie deutete auf eine Kirche.

Tatsächlich. Allerdings mussten die Catines etwas genervt feststellen, dass ihr Ansprechpartner Kromling gerade die Frühmesse hielt, die gerade erst angefangen hatte.

„Verdammt", fluchte Titania. „Gibt es hier King's-Pensionen?", fragte sie dann an ihren Mann gewandt. Der blätterte in seinem Reiseführer, auf der Suche nach einem Hotel oder einer Pension der Vampirhilfsgemeinschaft King's. „Ja", rief er schließlich erleichtert. „Ist gar nicht so weit weg von hier."

Müde und mit den Gedanken schon in schönen, dunklen Hotelsärgen stiegen die Catines wieder in ihre Kutsche und machten such auf den Weg zur nächsten Station ihrer Reise.

----

Der nächste Abend begann erst einmal damit, dass die von Krolocks und ihre Schützlinge verschliefen – ganz im Gegensatz zu Professor Abronsius und Koukol. Die beiden Sterblichen, die sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatten, größtenteils tagsüber zu schlafen, zündeten den Kamin mit dem verbliebenen an, setzten Töpfe mit Milch und Wasser auf den Herd und deckten den Frühstückstisch. Eine halbe Stunde später schlurften der schwer verschlafener Grafensohn und der leicht verquollene Assistent des Professors die Holztreppe hinunter. Die vier Männer machten es sich mit Kakao und Tee am Tisch gemütlich, aber Frühstück bekam noch keiner hinunter.

Eine Weile später öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer des Grafen und eine sehr zerstrubbelte Sarah flitzte hinüber zum Badezimmer. Ihr Gatte, in einen flauschigen Morgenmantel gewickelt, folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer, ließ sich dann jedoch mit einem Seufzer neben seinen Sohn an den Tisch fallen.

„Na, wie habt ihr geschlafen?", fragte er.

Ein Lächeln wie aus dem Wellnesskatalog legte sich auf die Gesichter seines Sohnes und dessen Angebeteten.

„So Decken sollten wir für unsere Särge zu Hause auch mal besorgen", schwärmte Herbert.

„Ja", stimmte Alfred ihm zu. „Die sind ja so groß und dick, dass man die als Decke, Kissen und Matratze gleichzeitig benutzen kann."

Vater und Sohn schauten ihn verwundert an. „Matratze?", murmelte Herbert und fragte sich, was Alfred heute mit seiner Decke gemacht hatte.

Bevor die beiden auf falsche Gedanken kommen konnten, erklärte Professor Abronsius schnell die Bedeutung einer Matratze.

Sarah kam, ebenfalls im Bademantel, aus dem Badezimmer. „So schnell fertig?", feixte Herbert. Sarah unterdrückte es, ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken und ließ sich am Tisch nieder.

Als schließlich auch Magda und Chagal auftauchten, begannen sie endlich mit dem „Frühstück".

Während sie aßen, erläuterte Graf von Krolock noch einige Aufgaben, die sie heute Nacht bewältigen mussten.

„Männer, wir müssen Holz hacken", verkündete er. Herbert und Sarah prusteten in ihren Kakao. Der Graf ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

„Herr Kromling hat uns ein paar Holzscheite hier gelassen, aber die..." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Kamin. „... die wärmen uns ja nun gerade. Ich würde sagen, dass erledigen wir gleich nach dem Essen."

„Wir?", fragte Herbert überrascht. „Du machst mit?"Der silberhaarige Vampir war sich sicher, dass sein Vater noch nie in seinem langen Leben eine Axt angefasst hatte.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sein Vater würdevoll. „Und wir heißt im Übrigen: Du, ich, Chagal und Alfred. Ich denke, wir schonen Koukol erst mal ein bisschen-"Der Diener warf seinem Meister einen dankbaren Blick zu. „- und sie Professor – nichts für ungut – aber sie scheinen mir nicht in der Verfassung um Holz zu hacken."

Abronsius seufzte. Diese Tatsache entsprach leider der Wahrheit, sein Körper und seine Kondition war nun mal nicht mehr das, was er mal war.

----

„Meint ihr, der Kerl ist schon wieder in der Kirche?", fragte Bella zwischen zwei Schlucken Blut.

Die Catines hatten tatsächlich noch ein paar Särge in einem King's- Hotel bekommen und saßen nun, wie die Krolocks, beim Frühstück.

„Irgendwann muss er da ja mal rauskommen."Jonathan griff nach der Butter. „Außerdem habe ich uns angekündigt, sich vor uns zu verstecken nützt also überhaupt nichts."Er grinste.

„Sind wir nicht ein bisschen unverschämt?", fragte Ardora. „Ich meine, wir zwingen uns denen ja quasi auf..."

„Vergiss es", wurde sie von Julian unterbrochen. „Ich hab in den letzten Tagen im Schloss noch mitbekommen, dass das nicht nur ein Weihnachtsurlaub sein soll, sondern auch eine Art Dankeschön an die fleißigen Helfer von der Hochzeit."

„Also, nicht, dass ich am Gedächtnis von meinem lieben Cousin zweifle..." Titania leckte sich ein wenig Marmelade aus dem Mundwinkel. „Aber ich würde ihm durchaus zutrauen, dass er uns schlichtweg vergessen hat."

Julian und Jonathan wechselten einen Blick. Graf von Krolock und vergesslich? Das wäre ja mal was ganz Neues.

Eine halbe Stunde nach dem Frühstück befanden sich die Catines mit Sack und Pack wieder vor der Kirche. Titania meldete sich freiwillig, einen Blick in das Gotteshaus zu werfen. Sie hatte Glück: Bevor ihr Blick das Kreuz streifte, kam ihr Pastor Kromling entgegen.

„Hallo, da seid ihr ja! Ihr seid spät, eure Verwandten sind schon gestern Nacht nach hochgefahren."Der Priester nickte in Richtung Seilbahnstation. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über seine schmalen Lippen. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie euch erwarten."

„Ist denn überhaupt noch Platz da oben?", fragte Jonathan, während er ihm grinsend die Hand schüttelte.

„Ja, mit ach und krach dürftet ihr da alle reinpassen. Kann ich euch mit dem Gepäck behilflich sein?"

----

Eine Stunde nach dem Frühstück wollten die vier Männer warm eingepackt nach draußen treten – wollten. Denn am Tag hatte es dermaßen geschneit, dass sie erst einmal von einer kleinen Lawine überrollt.

Unbeeindruckt kämpften sich die vier durch den Schnee, hinter die Hütte zu der kleinen Baumansammlung.

Alfred und Herbert trugen jeweils einen großen Korb, während der Graf und Chagal jeweils eine Axt schleppten. Die Männer wendeten sich einem Haufen gefällter Baumstämme zu. „Nicht schlecht, dieser Pfaffe denkt an alles", stellte Chagal anerkennend fest. „Ich dachte schon, wir müssten hier fällen..."

Graf von Krolock schaute etwas ratlos auf die Axt in seiner Hand. Herbert hatte anscheinend richtig gedacht: Sein Vater hatte noch nie im Leben Holz gehackt. „Ähm... kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie das geht, Schwiegervater?", fragte er Chagal.

Während der dicke Wirt dem Grafen zeigte, wie mein eine Axt richtig hielt, rätselten auch Alfred und Herbert, wie man dieses Teil benutzte – weder Alfred in Königsberg noch Herbert in Transsylvanien hatten jemals für Feuerholz sorgen müssen.

Schließlich teilten den Männer die Arbeit auf: Der Graf und Chagal schlugen das Holz, während Alfred und Herbert die Scheite einsammelten.

„Also, ich weiß jetzt schon, den Anblick werde ich vermissen", kicherte Magda, die zusammen mit Sarah die vier durch das Küchenfenster beobachtete. „Allein schon, dass sich dein lieber Mann mal die Hände schmutzig macht..."

„Erstes mal...'eit... Vampir ist", ließ Koukol vernehmen, der den beiden beim Abwasch half.

„Schadet ihm überhaupt nicht, dass er mal was tun muss", grinste Sarah vergnügt.

Plötzlich klopfte es. Während die Frauen und Koukol noch einen Blick wechselten, wuselte Professor Abronsius schon zur Tür und öffnete, da er mit Pastor Kromling rechnete.

Was er sah, ließ ihn jedoch einen erschreckten Laut von sich geben. „Was machen Sie denn hier?!"

„Psst, nicht so laut, die Schneemänner müssen uns nicht hören", zischte Jonathan leise.

Der Professor ließ die Catines ein, während Sarah, Magda und Koukol die Köpfe aus der Küchentür steckten. Auch die drei gaben überraschte Geräusche von sich, bevor sich alle freudig begrüßten.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte auch Sarah.

„Ach, wir dachten, wir statten euch einen kleinen Besuch im Urlaub ab. Darf ich?"Bella ließ ihre Reisetasche auf den Boden sinken.

„Und da Magda so nett war, in den Kellern extra laut davon zu schwärmen, wussten wir sogar, wo die Halbwegs-Dankeschön-Reise hingehen sollte", feixte Julian.

Koukol und Abronsius tauschten einen Blick. War da nicht ein leicht zynischer Unterton?

Allerdings schien sonst niemand etwas bemerkt zu haben – Sarah und Magda nahmen die Sache in die Hand, Titania und Jonathan im letzten freien Doppelzimmer und Bella, Ardora und Julian mit vielen dicken warmen Decken in den Särgen auf dem Dachboden einzuquartieren.

----

„Ooooh", jammerte der Graf, „Ich wird morgen Nacht so einen Muskelkater haben!"

„Ach, das gehört dazu", entgegnete Chagal nicht ohne Schadenfreude.

„Reicht das denn nicht bald?", fragte Alfred keuchend dazwischen. Kein Wunder, denn während man sich bei Chagals Holzschlägen nur knapp einen Meter um den kleinen Stamm, auf dem die beiden Männer das Holz hackten, nach den Scheiten bücken musste, flogen die Holzstücke beim Grafen in alle Richtungen und Herbert und Alfred mussten sie zwischen den Bäumen suchen oder aus dem Schnee ausgraben.

„Die Körbe sind doch eh voll", stimmte Herbert ihm zu:

„Moment! Einen will ich noch!"Anscheinend hatte der Graf trotz allem irgendwie Spaß an der Sache gefunden. Noch während er sprach, schlug er mit der Axt auf das Holzstück, dasselbe flog auseinander, in vier Teilen in alle Himmelsrichtungen – und aus einem Busch am Rand der Baumansammlung, der seltsamerweise noch Blätter trug, ertönte ein lautes „Aua!"

Der Graf spitzte die Ohren, während sich die anderen Vampire sichtlich anspannten.

Langsam bewegten sie sich auf den Busch zu. Chagal hob angriffsbereit den Stiel der Axt.

Der Graf gab ihm ein Zeichen, sich bereit zu halten und schob ein paar Zweige zur Seite. Aus den Blättern starrten ihn zwei Paar graublaue und ein Paar verblüffend blaue Augen an. Der Graf wich zurück und verdrehte die eigenen fast schwarzen Exemplare. Diese Augen würde er immer erkennen! „Na kommt schon raus", meinte er laut, allerdings hörte man seiner Stimme an, dass er ein Lachen unterdrückte.

Seine Cousine, ihr Mann und ihre Tochter richteten sich, ebenfalls in dicke Mäntel, Schals und Mützen gepackt, aus dem Busch auf.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", bekamen die drei zum dritten mal in dieser Nacht zu Ohren. Bella zumindest sparte sich jegliche Erklärung und fiel ihrem Onkel um den Hals, während Chagal erstaunt die Axt sinken ließ.

„Warum zur Hölle habt ihr uns nicht mal bescheid gesagt, dass ihr wegfahrt?", fragte Jonathan Herbert leise. „Du hast ja nicht mal Julian was gesagt!"

Herbert erwiederte verlegen seinen Blick. „Na ja, Vater hatte nichts gesagt, ich wusste nicht, ob er geplant hatte euch bescheid zu sagen..."

Im selben Moment umarmte der Graf Titania mit den Worten „Glaub es oder nicht, ich hab wirklich vergessen, euch zu fragen, ob ihr mitkommen wollt!"

Chagal verdrehte die Augen. ‚Na klasse', dachte er, ‚das kann ja nur im Chaos enden, jetzt, wo die hier sind...'

Bei dieser Vorstellung ahnte er ja noch nicht, wie sehr der Gedanke an der Wahrheit lag, wenn er tatsächlich ein ruhiges Weihnachtsfest erwartet hatte.

----

Das war das erste Kapitel - ich wollte eigentlich wirklich erst am ersten Advent loslegen, aber ich konnte nicht anders, als ich die ersten Reviews bekommen habe ï Vielen lieben Dank, Rycitia und Steeljren-Dag euch beide knuddel

**Rycitia**: Ja, wie gesagt, ich war leider noch nie in Österreich, ich muss meine Landschaftskenntnisse aus den 6-Uhr-Wetterbildern nehmen. Inspiriert ist das Ganze allerdings von den Rolf-Zukowski-Weihnachtsvideos, auch wenn die, soviel ich weiß, in der Schweiz gedreht wurden.

**Steeljren**: Hehe, ja, Alfi auf Skiern kommt auch noch ;-) Geht's eigentlich bald mit „Viva Venezia"weiter?

Bald geht's hier auch weiter, bis dahin... -jetzt kommt wieder der Standart rein g - reviewt schön ;-)

Eure Aisa


	3. Kapitel2: In der Weihnachtsbäckerei

Kapitel 2: Krümel in der Weihnachtsbäckerei

Wow, das hatt ich ja noch nie strahl 5 Reviews, bevor das 2. Kapitel an den Start geht! Vielen lieben Dank an Rycitia, Graeflicher-Trottel und Jagura!

**Rycitia**: Warum bist du nach dem hören der Gesamtaufnahme auf Chagal sauer? Das mit dem englischen Essen ist eine gute Idee ï Und mit der Christmette: Würd ich ja echt gerne machen, aber damit würde ich unsere lieben kleinen Vampis ja glaub ich schon fast einen Pflock durchs Herz jagen g

----

Mit Holz und Axt begaben sich die sieben Vampire wieder in die Hütte, in der sie schon von den anderen erwartet wurden.

Magda schnappte Herbert sofort seinen Holzkorb aus den Armen und legte einige Scheite in den Kamin, denn tatsächlich war von den vorsorglichen Resten Kromlings nichts mehr übrig.

Nachdem sich die vier Männer aus ihren Jacken, Schals und Mützen geschält und sich am Tisch niedergelassen hatten, wurden die Catines erst einmal in die Mangel genommen.

„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, wo wir hinwollten?", fragte Graf von Krolock.

„Och, naja, Julian hat uns da so ein paar Infos geliefert", antwortete Ardora grinsend. „Auch, dass ihr euch mit diesem Urlaub ein bisschen für die Hilfe bei der Hochzeit bedanken wolltet."

Der Graf rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Na ja, wie schon gesagt, ich hab vergessen, euch bescheid zu sagen... das war echt keine Absicht."

„Liebe macht vergesslich", feixte Bella. „Und was ist mit Herbert?" Sie wandte sich ihrem Cousin zu. „Du hast doch gemerkt, dass Julian oft bei uns war – hat der zumindest gemeint."

„Na jaaa... ich dachte, wenn Vater das schon alles so ausführlich geplant hatte, dann hätte er auch daran gedacht, euch bescheid zusagen - natürlich, ohne uns auch nur ein Sterbendwörtchen zu erzählen."

Titania schaute weiterhin ihren Cousin an. „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, dass wir hinterher gereist sind?"

„Natürlich nicht!"Der Graf schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Je mehr wir sind, desto besser wird es. – nein, Jonathan, das Ganze war nicht als nachträgliche Flitterwochen gedacht!"

Jonathan grinste. „Hätt ja sein können."

Der Graf tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit der kichernden Sarah. „Hätte es nicht! Und bevor da jetzt noch weiter drauf herumgeritten wird, zeige ich euch, wo ihr schlafen könnt."

----

Zehn Minuten später schleppten Ardora, Julian und Bella ihr Gepäck hoch auf den Dachboden und Titania und Jonathan zogen in das letzte freie Zimmer im Erdgeschoss.

Noch einmal fünf Minuten später betraten Herbert, Alfred und Sarah den Dachboden, wo sich die drei Neulinge gerade daran machten, ihre Pullover in die beiden kleinen Schränke zu quetschen.

„Hallo", flötete Herbert.

Julian schaute auf. „Hey! Ist schön hier oben."

„Nicht zu kalt?", erkundigte sich der Grafensohn.

Die beiden Frauen schüttelten die Köpfe. „Ist sehr angenehm", ließ Bella vernehmen, deren Kopf im Schrank steckte. Sarah kicherte.

„Außerdem sind die Särge schön warm, ich hab vorhin mal Probe gelegen", sagte Ardora.

„Obwohl, ich denke, ich wird mir für Tagsüber doch die Wolldecke rauskramen."Julian ließ sich neben Alfred auf seinen Sargdeckel fallen und machte Anstalten, sein Hemd auszuziehen.

„Wo sind eigentlich Titania und Jonathan?", drang Bellas Stimme aus dem Schrank.

„Unten", antwortete Alfred. „Ich glaube, Jonathan ist am Auspacken..."

„Und Titania ist mit deinem Vater beschäftigt", fügte Sarah hinzu.

Mit einem Ruck zog Bella ihre blonde Mähne aus dem Schrank. „Wie bitte?!"

Herbert, Julian, Alfred, und Sarah prusteten gleichzeitig los.

„Hey, du bist doch sonst nicht so konservativ", lachte Ardora.

„Nicht _so_ beschäftigt natürlich!", kicherte Sarah. „Dann würde mein Mann es aber mit mir zu tun bekommen!"

„Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter", flüsterte Alfred Julian zu. Der Teen-Vampir grinste und schlüpfte in einen dicken Wollpulli.

„Heute Nacht dürfte es für euch jedenfalls nicht zu kalt werden", meinte Herbert mit einem mehrdeutigen lächeln.

Jetzt hatte er gleich drei fragende Blicke auf sich. „Vater meinte, wir sollten und um die Weihnachtsbäckerei kümmern."Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Bella und Julian – die drei hatten schon einige Erfahrungen, was die Weihnachtsbäckerei mit Jungvampiren anging.

„Zimtsterne", seufzte Ardora.

„Auch", grinste Herbert. „Kommt ihr mit?"

----

Wenig später standen die Vampire unten in der großen Küche. Magda war so nett gewesen und hatte Mehl, Eier, Milch, Zucker und andere Zutaten bereitgestellt.

„Also, was für Rezepte haben wir denn?", fragte Alfred tatendurstig.

„Hmm, mal gucken..."Ardora studierte das Backbuch. „Zimtsterne..." Ihre stimme wurde beim Gedanken an diese Plätzchen sehr hoch. „...Kokosmakronen... Schokoladenplätzchen... Vanillekipferl... das sollte reichen, oder?"

Herbert lachte. „Wenn du den Zimtsternen nachher so gegenüberstehst, wie du jetzt guckst, bezweifle ich das."Er stellte sich nahe an den Ofen – und nahe zu Alfred.

Julian grinste. „Ach, Herbi, du kennst uns doch, wahrscheinlich ist schon nichts mehr vom Teig übrig, bevor das erste Blech im Ofen ist."

„Nix da!"Bella kramte eine Rolle Backpapier aus einer Schublade und drückte Sarah, die vor Tatendrang regelrecht glühte, zwei Schüsseln in die Hand. „Der liebe Herr Graf und mein Mamalein werden uns die Hölle heiß machen, und wir können extra nochmal runter ins Dorf um neue Zutaten zu kaufen."

„Nun seh das doch nicht alles so eng!"Ardora stupste Alfred und Herbert sanft zur Seite und legte ein bisschen Holz nach. „Nimm dir lieber ein Beispiel an deinem Vater, der würde gleich mitessen."

„Ich weiß", säuselte die blonde Vampirin und zwinkerte ihrem silberhaarigen Cousin zu. „Aber wie gesagt, ich kenn euch – und ich erinnere mich noch gut an das letzte mal."

Die sechs Vampire verteilten schnell die Aufgaben. Herbert und Alfred sollten den Teig für die Zimtsterne machen, den Ardora und Julian ausstechen sollten. Die ausgestochenen Sternchen sollten anschließend von Sarah und Bella angepinselt und mit Oblaten ausgestattet werden.

„Gibst du mal die Milch rüber?", fragte Herbert.

Alfred starrte ihn verdutzt an. „In den Teig kommt aber doch gar keine Milch..."

Der Grafensohn grinste. „Die ist zum Trinken. Hier ist es wirklich warm drin und die ist schön kalt."

Lächelnd schenkte der junge Wissenschaftler kalte Milch in zwei Gläser ein, bevor die beiden mit vereinten Kräften in der großen Schüssel herumrührten.

Zu Herberts Leidwesen stimmten Julian und Ardora neben ihnen lauthals „In der Weihnachtsbäckerei"an, in das Bella und Sarah begeistert einstimmten. 0

„Kommen da eigentlich keine Spezialzutaten rein?", fragte Alfred Herbert leise, als sie den Teig ausrollten.

Ein genießerisches Lächeln ließ sich auf Herberts Lippen nieder. „Ja, aber nicht in den Teig, sondern auf die Glasur. Sehr lecker und sehr süß – für die süßen Leute, die die Sternchen essen."Er warf dem Assistenzwissenschaftler einen zärtlichen Blick zu, auf den hin Alfred schlagartig rot anlief.

Er war die Anmachen des Grafensohnes ja gewohnt – aber nicht in solch einer Ausdrucksweise und erst recht nicht in einer schwer geheizten Küche über einem Plätzchenteig!

Sarah, die die beiden beobachtete, während sie Eiweiß mit Blut und Zucker zusammenrührte, kicherte. „Die beiden sind so süß zusammen! Ich hoffe, sie lassen sich nicht zu viel Zeit."

Bella nickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wird Zeit, dass da mal was passiert."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür und Jonathan schlüpfte herein.

„Na, wie läuft' s?"

„Wir haben erst vor ein paar Minuten angefangen", begann Julian, aber Jonathan unterbrach ihn.

„Gut! Also, lasst gewisse Personen davon ja nichts hören, der Professor erschlägt mich mit seinem Regenschirm und Pastor kromling hält mir glatt ein Kreuz mit Knoblauch vor die Nase, aber..."Er blinzelte Herbert zu. „Du kennst ja die Tradition, Junge. Dein Vater hat in vollkommener Geistesgegenwart etwas eingepackt..."Jonathan zog eine längliche Flasche aus seinem Umhang.

Die Augen von Herbert, Julian, Ardora und Bella weiteten sich. „Ist das..."

„Genau. Frisches Blut von einer Jungfrau, die ihren ersten Liebeskummer in einer Kneipe ertränkt hat", nickte der Schwager des Grafen. „Viel Spaß damit!"Er drückte Herbert die Flasche in die Hand und entschwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Die sechs Vampire scharten sich um den Grafensohn.

„Was heißt das denn?", fragte Alfred neugierig. „Blut von einer Jungfrau, die Liebeskummer in einer Kneipe ertränkt hat?"

„Und warum wären Kromling und der Professor so sauer darüber?", wollte Sarah wissen.

„Julian, würdest du?"Herbert griff nach sechs Pinnchen.

Der Teen-Vampir räusperte sich, und erklärte den beiden Jungvampiren: „Das ist eine alte vampirische Weihnachtstradition, das Blut einer Jungfrau zu trinken. Die Jüngeren von uns-" Ardora, die mit 85 Jahren rund 340 Jahre jünger war als Julian, schnaubte. „-Die Jüngeren von uns bevorzugen jedoch die leicht alkoholisierte Variante, weil wir uns wahrscheinlich noch etwas besser daran erinnern können, das selber mal gemacht zu haben... Keine Angst", fügte er an Sarah gewand hinzu, die keine allzu guten Erinnerungen an Alkohol und Liebeskummer hatte, „das Zeug ist pures Blut mit einem minimalen Alkoholgehalt."

„Mit dem Zeug kann ich mich immer wieder identifizieren", seufzte Bella. „Ich hoffe, ich kannte die Dame nicht..."

„Auf jeden Fall schmeckt das Zeug herrlich", meinte Ardora. „So richtig erfrischend..."

„Kann ich persönlich sehr gut gebrauchen", meinte Julian, der in seinem dicken Pullover nun doch anfing zu schwitzen.

Herbert schüttete etwas Blut in jedes Pinnchen und verteilte die kleinen Gläser.

„Stößchen", grinste Julian und erntete einen mörderischen Blick von Herbert.

----

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später steckten die ersten Bleche im Backofen und die sechs Vampire ließen sich auf den Tisch und auf die Stühle fallen.

„Puh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Plätzchenbacken so anstrengend ist!" Julian entledigte sich nun doch seines Rollkragenpullovers.

„Wundert das _irgendjemanden_?", feixte Sarah.

„Das Zeug ist übrigens wirklich lecker", meinte Alfred und deutete auf das Jungfrauenblut in der Flasche.

„Was machen wir denn morgen?"Ardora half Herbert, das erste Chaos, das sie angerichtet hatten, zu beseitigen.

„Ich bin für 'ne schöne, ausgiebige Schneeballschlacht", meldete sich Bella sofort begeistert strahlend.

Die beiden aufräumenden Vampire wechselten einen gequälten Blick.

Auch Alfred sah nicht allzu angetan aus, aber Sarah und Julian lächelten ebenfalls.

„Also", begann der junge Wissenschaftler vorsichtig. „Ich glaub, ich sollte dem Prof-"

„Aber Schnee ist doch gut", unterbrach ihn Herbert. „Du könntest endlich Skifahren lernen. Das ist auf jeden Fall spannender, als dem Professor beim Übersetzen zu helfen", fügte er hinzu.

„Oh ja, Skifahren!"Ardora strahlte fast genauso, wie wenn sie das Wort ‚Zimtsterne' hörte.

Sarah schaute etwas unbehaglich drein. „Ähm... ich kann es auch nicht..."

„Und ich denke mal, dein Papa und seine Flamme auch nicht", sagte Julian abschließend. „Dann gibt das eben einen Massen-Crash-Kurs."

„Ja, vor allem Crash", murmelte Alfred. Ihm gefiel es immer noch nicht, dass die anderen Vampire – allen voran Herbert – ihn auf zwei schmale Bretter stellen und einen Berg herunterrutschen lassen wollten.

„Ach komm schon! Das macht wirklich Spaß!"Bella „So schwer ist das gar nicht."

„Und blamieren wirst du dich auch nicht", schloss sich Julian an. „Im Notfall schicken wir die Fortgeschrittenen – also, Bella und Eltern, den Herrn Graf und Professor Abronsius eben schon mal auf eine schwarze Piste."

Alfred musste lachen. Professor Abronsius auf einer schwarzen Piste? Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Hmm... eigentlich könnten wir ja heute schon fahren", überlegte Ardora.

Aber Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit Anfängern ist das zu gefährlich. Weißt du noch, als wir dir das beibringen wollten? Unter Zeitdruck ist das besonders unangenehm."

Alfred und Sarah seufzten erleichtert, während sich Ardora an ihren ersten Sturz erinnerte.

„Dann aber morgen."Aus Julians Stimme konnte man nur zu deutlich die Vorfreude heraushören.

Die Wirtstochter und der Assistenzwissenschaftler wechselten einen Blick, der davon zeugt, dass beiden nichts Gutes schwante.

Dann wurden die beiden allerdings abgelenkt, nämlich dadurch, dass Herbert plötzlich schnüffelte.

„Riecht ihr das auch?"

„Hmm... ja, das riecht irgendwie... unangenehm..."Ardora schaute sich um.

Julian zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, riecht verbrannt", sagte er lässig.

Dann jedoch realisierte er, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Verbrannt?!" Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Bella, die vor dem Ofen stand.

Die blonde Vampirin reagierte zwar schnell, aber nicht schnell genug. Einige Augenblicke später beugten sich die sechs Vampire über ein Blech voller verkohlter Sterne, Kometen und Tannen.

„Mist!" Die Enttäuschung stand Alfred ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Na ja, dafür sind die anderen noch okay", tröstete Herbert und zeigt ihm das zweite und das dritte Blech, auf denen die Kekse nur ziemlich braun, aber bei weitem nicht so schwarz waren, wie auf dem ersten Blech.

„Reichen die denn? Ich meine, wir sind ja nicht gerade wenige... und bis Weihnachten sind es noch ein paar Tage..."Ardora kramte eine Plätzchendose aus einem Schrank.

Bella lachte. „Wie ich meinen und Herbis Vater kenne, essen die unsere Meisterwerke, bevor wir einmal blinzeln können."

„Die sollen sich Hüten", rief Herbert mit gespieltem Ernst und kippte die ersten Zimtsterne in die Dose.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und der besagte Graf lugte herein. „Oh, das riecht aber gut!"

Sein Sohn verdrehte die Augen und grinste Alfred zu, der ein Kichern unterdrückte.

Graf von Krolock betrat die Küche vollständig und folgte – mit der Nase voran – dem Duft der Weihnachtsplätzchen.

„Wie kann er finden, dass das gut riecht?", wisperte Julian. „Hier stinkt es, als wäre der halbe Ofen in die Luft geflogen!"

„Darf ich mal probieren?"

Herbert glaubte es kaum: Sein Vater hatte geradezu einen Hundeblick aufgesetzt!, bemerkte er fassungslos. Wie konnten ein paar Kekse und die paar Meter Schneelandschaft, durch die er bis jetzt gelaufen war, ihm denn so viel von seiner gräflichen Würde nehmen?! Das musste entweder an dieser Hütte oder an Sarah liegen!

„Nein, nein, nein! Die müssen erst abkühlen!"Sarahs Hände komplimentierten die bereits ausgestreckten Finger des Grafen zurück.

‚Okay, es liegt an Sarah', stellte Herbert in Gedanken fest. ‚Bei der brauch er diesen Blick ja...'

Von Krolock machte ein Enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Och bitte, nur einen!"

„Wenn Sie unbedingt Bauchschmerzen bekommen wollen, greifen sie zu", warf nun überraschenderweise Alfred ein. Natürlich, außer dem jungen Wissenschaftler hatte niemand an die Wirkung von heißen Plätzchen in einem Vampirmagen gedacht.

Der Graf verzog das Gesicht. „Wann darf man denn da dran?", fragte er beinahe lauernd.

Bella, die sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen schon beinahe eine Rippe gebrochen hatte, wandte sich kichernd ab.

Auch Julian presste die nach oben gebogenen Lippen aufeinander, um nicht loszuprusten.

Nur Herbert verzog keine Miene. „Ich denk mal, morgen Nacht kannst du loslegen", sagte er, während er das letzte Blech in die weihnachtsmannförmige Keksdose entleerte.

Sein Vater nickte, warf noch einmal einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Vanillekipferl, die aus einer Dose herauslugte, und machte dann die Tür von außen zu.

Kaum war er verschwunden, brachen Bella, Julian, Sarah, Ardora, Herbert und Alfred in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Sag mal, Herbi, seit wann ist dein Vater denn so in Weihnachtsgebäck vernarrt?", kicherte Julian.

„War er schon immer", lachte der silberhaarige Grafensohn. „Aber das darf er natürlich nie zeigen."

„Na ja, wenn er es so offen wie Bellas Vater zeigen würde, wär sein guter Ruf ja auch im Eimer."Grinsend schloss Ardora den Deckel einer Keksdose.

„Das denkt man gar nicht von ihm", meinte Alfred und betrachtete den Deckel- Kopf des mit Gebäck gefüllten Weihnachtsmannes. „Wenn er seine Zähne zeigt, wirken sie nicht, als würden sie sich so gerne in... na ja... Kokosmakronen oder sowas bohren..."

„Ich glaub, Hälse sind ihm trotz Allem lieber."

Alfred zuckte zusammen, als er Herbert Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr vernahm und seinen Atem an seinem eigenen Hals spürte.

Aber als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, stellte der Grafensohn gerade eine Dose in ein hohes Regal und versteckte sie zudem noch mit einem dicken Kochbuch.

Sarah und Julian sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Beide dachten: ‚Da hätte aber noch was kommen können!'

„Meint ihr, wir können die Dinger verstecken, zumindest bis übermorgen?", fragte Bella. „Sonst sind sie nämlich weg..."

„Ich würde dem Professor auch zutrauen, dass er tagsüber nach den Plätzchen sucht", kicherte Sarah.

„Ich glaube, sie hat das Blut nicht so gut vertragen", stellte Herbert trocken fest. Sarah schaute ihn empört an, und ihr Blick war ein erneuter Anlass für Julian, Ardora und Bella, um loszukichern.

„Äh, ich glaube, ihr seid reif für den Sarg", meinte Alfred leise, worauf Julian ihm einen anzüglichen Blick, gefolgt von einem „Meinst du?"zuwarf und dafür einen Rippenstoß von Herbert erntete.

Alfred wurde – mal wieder – puterrot. Warum zur Hölle mussten diese Vampire aus dem Schloss von Krolock eigentlich alle so eine laszive, oft zweideutige Art an sich haben?! Nicht mal die Verwandten des Grafen, die er im Sommer auf der Hochzeit kennengelernt hatte, waren so schlimm!

„Also, ich glaube, er hat Recht", sagte Sarah schnell, um die Situation für den verlegenen Wissenschaftler nicht noch unangenehmer zu machen. „Wir sollten vielleicht wirklich hochgehen..."

„Aber es ist doch gerade mal halb fünf", warf Bella ein.

„Und bis die Sonne aufgeht, kann man noch eine Menge machen."Ardora sah Herbert mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an – und Alfred wurde noch einen Tick röter.

Sarah und Julian grinsten breit. Die dunkelhaarige Vampirin gab Julian, der neben ihr stand, einen Klaps auf die Hüfte. „Lesen zum Beispiel!"

----

Ein paar Minuten später waren alle Keksdosen versteckt, auf dem Dachboden hatten Julian, Ardora und Bella tatsächlich ihre Bücher hervorgekramt – und Alfred und Herbert hatten Herberts Sarg vor das Fenster gerückt und es sich mit ein paar Decken darauf gemütlich gemacht. Im Zimmer war es komplett dunkel, nicht mal eine Kerze hatten die beiden angezündet. Nun beobachteten die beiden das Schneetreiben draußen und den Sternenhimmel.

„Schon wieder die Sterne", sagte Herbert leise. „Ich glaube, wir gucken sie uns ziemlich oft an..."

„Aber nicht zu oft", unterbrach ihn Alfred. „Ich find es schön."

„Ich auch."

Einige Augenblicke schwiegen die beiden Männer. Herbert ließ seinen Kopf auf Alfreds Schulter sinken, worauf das Herz des jungen Wissenschaftlers heftig zu schlagen begann. Allein schon, sich mit Herbert die Sterne anzuschauen, hatte etwas Romantisches – das hatten sie auch im Sommer oft getan. Aber damals waren sie so ziemlich immer unterbrochen worden... erst jetzt wurde Alfred klar, dass nun aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach niemand die Situation stören würde... und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes sein sollte.

„Was verschenkst du eigentlich so?", fragte Herbert und riss den jungen Assistent damit aus seinen Gedanken, der den Atem des Älteren mal wieder nur zu deutlich an seinem Hals spürte.

„Also, ich hab die Sachen schon ziemlich früh besorgt, im Oktober, ich hoffe, dass sie dann noch den Interessen entsprechen...", murmelte er.

Herbert grinste. „Warum denn so früh? Hattest du-"

„Angst, sie zu vergessen, ja."Alfred lächelte verlegen. „Also, für Sarah hab ich einen neuen Schwamm..."

„Oh nein, ich auch!"Herbert biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Nun ja, was soll's, ich glaube, ihre Schwämme sind ziemlich schnell abgenutzt", grinste Alfred. „Für deinen Vater hab ich ein Buch besorgt, ich hoffe, er hat es noch nicht... Beim Professor hab ich mich nicht an ein wissenschaftliches Buch herangetraut, er hat bestimmt schon alle gelesen, aber wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich ihn ja doch für ‚Harry Potter' begeistern..."

Herbert lachte.

„Na ja, Magda kriegt ein neues Kissen für ihren Sarg, Chagal neue Hosenträger, und..."

Alfred drehte den Kopf so, dass er Herbert genau in die Augen sehen konnte.

„... und was du bekommst, bleibt ein Geheimnis."

Herbert setzte erst einen kleinen Schmollmund auf, verwandelte ihn aber dann in ein zärtliches kleines Lächeln.

„Dann sag ich dir aber auch nicht, was du bekommst", flüsterte er.

Ihre Gesichter waren sich sehr nahe. Alfred hielt den Atem an, bekam noch mit Mühe und Not ein „Okay"heraus.

Herbert wunderte sich, dass er in Alfred Nähe aber auch wirklich immer so nervös war. Der junge Wissenschaftler war weiß Gott nicht der erste Mann, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Aber der Grafensohn musste sich dennoch eingestehen, dass er für Alfred mehr empfand, als für einige seiner Flammen, die der Vergangenheit angehörten. Und eben, weil Alfred noch vor einem Jahr eine solche Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte, musste Herbert seinen ganzen Mut zusammenkratzen, um sich zu ihm vorzubeugen.

Jedoch tat er es.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem sanften Kuss. Für Alfred war es ein völlig neues Gefühl, so nahe mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, erst recht, wenn diese zarte Berührung auch noch länger anhielt – denn wenn Herbert ihn vorher mal geküsst hatte (auch wenn es nie zu einem Kuss auf den Mund gekommen war), waren es kurze Berührungen gewesen. Aber der junge Wissenschaftler konnte nicht leugnen, dass er diese Gefühl genoss, dieses Kribbeln, das sich nun bis zu seinen Finger- und Zehenspitzen ausbreitete.

Trotzdem war er es, der den Kuss abbrach. Herbert seufzte leise. Darauf hatte er so viele Wochen und Monate geträumt...

„Das war schön", wisperte der Grafensohn und seine Hand spielte mit einer von Alfreds Locken.

„Hmm...", machte Alfred und nickte. Wieder starrten die beiden schweigend nach draußen. Am Himmel war bereits ein heller Streifen zu sehen, doch sie hatten noch etwas Zeit.

„Du, Herbi?", fragte der junge Assistent.

„Ja?"

„Ist Skifahren wirklich nicht so schwer?"

Herbert grinste. „Aller Anfang ist schwer, aber ich schwör's dir, wenn du fallen solltest, fang ich dich persönlich auf!"

Auf seiner Stimme schien purer Samt zu liegen.

Alfred seufzte ebenfalls. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns langsam mal hinlegen..."Er deutete auf den heller werdenden Himmel.

„In einen Sarg?"

Alfred schaute den Grafensohn erschrocken an. Dieser lachte leise. „War nur ein Scherz. Gute Nacht."Er küsste seinen Alfi zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Herbert seinen Sarg wieder an die rechte Wand des Zimmers gerückt und lag nun träumend in den Federn, während Alfred in seinen Kissen und Decken darüber nachdachte, wie sehr sich alles seit dem letzten Jahr verändert hatte.

Vor einem Jahr hatte er noch für Sarah geschwärmt, er hätte alles dafür gegeben, um nur eine Umarmung von ihr zu ernten. Vor Herbert und seinem Vater hatte er größte Panik gehabt und er war beinahe ausgerastet, wenn er spitze Zähne zu Gesicht bekam.

Nun besaß er selber zwei Exemplare davon, Sarah war mit dem Grafen verheiratet und Alfred hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass sich seine Emotionen für Herbert genau in das verwandelt hatten, was der Grafensohn sich so gewünscht hatte.

Konnte er es riskieren, seinen Gefühlen vollständig freien Lauf zu lassen? Alfred seufzte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Vor Herbert hatte er schon seit Langem nichts mehr zu befürchten, und der Grafensohn war vorhin so sanft gewesen... plötzlich machte sich genau die Gewissheit in ihm breit, gegen die er sich seit über einem Jahr gewehrt hatte: Herbert _würde_ und _wollte_ ihm nicht wehtun.

Alfred wollte ihn nicht mehr dauernd vor den Kopf stoßen. Und das würde er ihm auch zeigen!

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief der junge Wissenschaftler schließlich ein.

----

Und, wie wars? Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ï Der lila Button wartet mal wieder auf euch und Herbi und Alfi wollen wissen, was ihr von der ersten Romantikszene dieser Geschichte haltet g

Eure Aisa


	4. Kapitel3: Snow Down

Kapitel 3: Snow Down

----

**Jagura** und **Rycitia**: Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews :-) Aber wie gesagt, es wird nicht sooo einfach mit Alfi und Herbi, hat das etwas jemand erwartet? #lol# Danke nochmal!

----

Die Sonne war noch nicht mal vollständig untergegangen, als sich Julian, Bella und Ardora mit einer Kanne Kaffee am Esstisch im Erdgeschoss niederließen.

Julian sah ziemlich übermüdet aus und Ardora machte ein sehr trauriges Gesicht. Nur Bella schien den Tag in Ruhe verbracht zu haben.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte die blonde Vampirin auch gleich.

Julian gähnte ausgiebig und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Fangzähne. „Ich hab noch sehr lange gelesen... ich glaube, es war schon neun Uhr, als ich dann doch eingeschlafen bin... das Buch war echt spannend."

„Ich sag's ja, Taschenlampen gehören verboten", brummte Ardora.

Die beiden Vampire schauten sie überrascht an – normalerweise war es gerade Ardora, sie sich mit einer Taschenlampe und einem guten Buch die Tage unter der Sargdecke um die Ohren schlug.

„Und was ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Bella.

„Chagal, gestern Abend, als ich vom Zähneputzen kam. Er hat morgen sein einjähriges mit Magda und hat sich eine... wie hat er gesagt? ‚Eine supertolle Überraschung einfallen lassen, die seine Süße total aus den Schuhen hauen wird.'"Die dunkelhaarige Vampirin goss sich stöhnend eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Ihre beiden Freunde wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

„Die Liebe is een Feuerzeug, das Herz, des is der Zunder. Un fällt een kleenes Fünkchen rein, so brennt der janze Plunder", zitierte Julian.

„Wie wahr... und Feuer kann ganz schön wehtun."Ardora stützte deprimiert den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Oooch, Süße, nun komm!"Bella konnte ihre beste Freundin und Halbschwester nicht so niedergeschlagen sehen. Sie griff nach Ardoras Hand. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Chagal so einfallsreich ist, dass er Magda eine wirkliche, richtige Freude machen kann?"

Ardora zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass Magda dem Ganzen so enthusiastisch entgegensieht..."

„Hast du eigentlich um sie geworben?", wollte Julian wissen.

„Geworben?" Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn an wie eine Erscheinung.

„Äh", machte Bella schließlich, „Vielleicht hat man vor 200 Jahren in Adelskreisen ja noch geworben, aber heute und ohne richtigen Adelskr-"

„Das kann man gar nicht vergleichen", fuhr der Teen-Vampir dazwischen. „Herbert ist auch adlig, im Gegensatz zu Alfred, und Herbi hat auch um ihn geworben. Und ich musste früher auch... na ja, egal, ich will ja nur sagen, dass du ihr deine Gefühle vielleicht nicht deutlich genug gezeigt hast..."

„Wir haben uns auf der Hochzeit geküsst", sagte Ardora nur.

Darauf wusste keiner ihrer Freunde etwas zu sagen. So schwiegen sie einige Minuten.

Eine Tür ging auf und Titania warf einen verschlafenen Blick auf die kleine Versammlung am Esstisch.

„Ach du je", murmelte sie. „Sieht das nur so aus, oder seid ihr alle ein bisschen vom Leben enttäuscht?"Sie schlurfte zum Tisch herüber und ließ sich neben ihre Tochter fallen.

„Nee, nur Dorie und nur von der Liebe", entgegnete Julian.

Bevor Titania nachhaken konnte, zog sich Ardora mit einem gemurmelten „Mir ist ein bisschen übel"auf die Toilette zurück.

„Ach herrje..."

„Das wird schon wieder", meinte Bella. „Ich kenn meine Kleine doch, sie lässt sich irgendwas einfallen... warum bist du eigentlich so früh auf?"

Titania verdrehte die Augen. „Manchmal denke ich, Professor Abronsius hat recht und man sollte überhaupt kein Jungfrauenblut ausgeben... Mein lieber Cousin hat gestern eine Flasche mit deinem Vater geköpft, nachdem ihr ihn aus der Küche geworfen hattet. Und entsprechende Geräusche macht jetzt zumindest Jonathan. Ich hoffe, dass Sarah ein bisschen besser geschlafen hat als ich."

Auch sie griff zur Kaffeekanne.

Julian grinste. „Na ja, bei ihr hatte das Zeug ja auch seine Wirkung gezeigt", feixte er.

Titania schnaubte. „An solchen Tagen wünsche ich mir echt, der Tod könnte nochmal zuschlagen, nachdem Jonathan gebissen worden ist, hat er von Jungfrauenblut nie geschnarcht!"

Bella lachte. „Das kannst du dem armen Kerl echt nicht zumuten! Um diese Jahreszeit gibt es wirklich genug Weihnachtsbaumbrände, Lawinenunglücke und tiefgefrorene Skiläufer, um die er sich kümmern muss, da kannst du nicht erwarten, dass er einen Vampir nochmal umbringt."

„Ich weiiiiß", stöhnte ihre Mutter.

In diesem Moment kehrte Ardora an ihren Platz zurück. Es schien, als hätte sie sich ein bisschen beruhigt, jedenfalls wirkte sie nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen.

Sie war es sogar, die ein interessanteres Thema anschnitt als schnarchende Schlossherren.

„Meint ihr, im Zimmer von Herbi und Alfi ist heute irgendwas vorgefallen?"

Bella verkniff sich ein weiteres Grinsen, aber insgeheim dachte sie nur: ‚Das war so klar, dass _irgendjemand_ das Thema anschneiden musste!'

Julian jedoch ging sofort darauf ein. „Also, ich könnte es mir ja vorstellen..."

„_Du_ kannst dir jede Beziehung vorstellen, in die Herbert auch nur ansatzweise verwickelt ist", spottete Titania.

„Stimmt ja gar nicht", tat Julian die Anspielung gespielt beleidigt ab. „Aber mir kam diese Geste von gestern doch irgendwie sehr bekannt vor... ihr wisst schon, wenn er seine Geliebten so von hinten anspricht, oder besser gesagt anflüstert."

„Hmm, vergesst aber nicht, dass Alfi bis jetzt noch nie die Initiative ergriffen hat", gab Ardora zu bedenken.

„Was macht ihr euch eigentlich jetzt schon Gedanken darüber?", stoppte Titania jede angefangene Mutmaßung im Keim. „Die beiden sind gerade mal zwei Tage hier, denkt ihr, dass sie sich nach so kurzer Zeit schon einen Sarg teilen?"

„Im Schloss sind sie doch auch oft zusammen", widersprach Bella.

„Aber sie schlafen in getrennten Räumen", sagte die Ältere und leerte ihre Kaffeetasse. „Hier sind sie auf so engem Raum..."

„Ja, eben", fuhr Ardora dazwischen. „Auf so engem Raum und noch dazu ist diesmal die Chance geringer, dass dauernd jemand dazwischenplatzt."

„Wartet es doch erst mal ab."Titania erhob sich. „Wenn etwas zwischen den beiden gelaufen ist, wird Herbert es euch schon sagen."Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Badezimmer.

„Warum hat sie eigentlich immer so gute Argumente?", fragte Julian rhetorisch, „das kann doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass sie schon 489 ist."

Auf Ardoras Gesicht stahl sich das erste Lächeln, das sie an diesem Abend zustande brachte. „Du kannst es ja nur nicht ab, dass sie eine der wenigen in der Familie ist, die älter sind als du. Wo du doch sogar ein paar Jahre älter bist als der liebe Herr Graf..."

Der Teen-Vampir überging diesen Kommentar und wandte sich an Bella. „Apropos Herr Graf, hast du schon mir ihm wegen der Feier gesprochen?"

Die blonde Vampirin nickte. „Und mit Herrn Kromling auch. Dem Kerl gehören ziemlich viele Gebäude im Dorf... ist wohl nicht nur Priester sondern auch Immobilienhai..."

„Was für eine Feier denn?", wollte Ardora wissen.

„Die große Silvesterfeier", antwortete Julian. „Moment... warst du noch nie auf einer Silvesterfeier?"

„Doch, natürlich", sagte die Dunkelhaarige unwirsch. „Aber nur zu Hause..."

„Und nur auf die altehrwürdige Art", ergänzte Bella. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass unsere lieben Jungvampire die moderneren Formen des vampirischen Silvesters kennen lernen... ja, Dorie, in dieser Hinsicht gehörst du auch noch zu den Jungvampiren", fügte sie auf Ardoras empörten Blick hinzu.

„Ein Fest wie diese Silvesterfeier wird nur alle 120 Jahre gefeiert", erklärte Julian. „Und mit deinen 85 Jahren hast du so eine auch noch nicht mitbekommen."

„Das macht aber gar nichts, denn das hast du ja mit vier anderen Küken gemeinsam", endete Bella.

Ardora zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Aber das wird uns dann schon noch näher erklärt, oder?"

„Aber sicher."Julian schenkte sich Kaffee nach.

„Also, Mama hat mit meinem Onkel abgemacht, dass ich morgen mit runter ins Dorf kann", erzählte Bella. „Ich werde dort eine gewisse Frau Wolf treffen, die uns eventuell einen Saal zur Verfügung stellen kann. Allerdings hat mit Herr Kromling empfohlen, einen Rollkragenpulli anzuziehen... warum auch immer."

„Frau Wolf?", fragte Julian. „Da klingelt was bei mir... ja, natürlich, Frau Wolf! Sie hat ein Etablissement in Wien... dann hat sie wohl hier einen neuen Markt eröffnet."

Die blonde Vampirin stöhnte. „Heißt das etwa, dass ich mich morgen mit einer Puffmutter treffe?", fragte sie.

Der Teen-Vampir konnte sich ein kleines gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich denke, dass dir genau das bevorsteht. Kannst nur hoffen, dass sie dir nicht ihren Laden als Festsaal unterjubeln will."

„Das wär ja auch noch schöner! Komm, trink mal schnell aus, und dann lass uns mal nachschauen, ob unsere zwei Turteltäubchen schon auch sind. Die Piste ruft."

----

Inzwischen hatten sich ein Stockwerk höher auch die besagten jungen Männer aus ihren Decken geschält.

Alfred befand sich bereits im Badezimmer und schrubbte eifrig seine Beißerchen, als Herbert dazustieß.

„Guten Morgen", sagte der Grafensohn leise. „Gut geschlafen?"

Der junge Wissenschaftler nickte benommen. So schön es ihm in der Dämmerung mit Herbert gefallen hatte, er war mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen aufgewacht und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Gefühl mit den beiden Holzbrettern zu tun hatte, auf die ihn seine Freunde schnallen wollten.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Hebrert, als habe er Alfred Gedanken gelesen.

Alfred nickte.

„Hey, das macht wirklich Spaß und man lernt es sehr schnell." Herberts Augen blitzten, als er nach seiner Zahnbürste griff. „Und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, können wir ja immer noch etwas anderes machen."

Alfred nickte. „Wer kommt denn jetzt alles mit?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Hmm..." Herbert überlegte kurz. „Das waren ganz schön viele... Du, ich, Sarah, Julian, Bella, Dorie, der Professor... ja, und Magda und Chagal. Und wenn Papa, Koukol, Titania und Jonathan auch noch mitkommen, ist die Hütte leer."Der Grafensohn grinste.

----

Eine Stunde später befanden sich zumindest Herbert, Sarah, Alfred, Julian, Bella, Ardora, Magda, Chagal und Professor Abronsius am Sessellift, der die noch ein Stück höher zur ersten grünen Piste bringen sollte.

Alfred bemerkte recht schnell, dass ihm die gewaltige Höhe gar nicht gefiel. Als er einen vorsichtigen Blick über seine Fußspitzen warf, wurde ihm leicht schwindelig. Professor Abronsius neben ihm ging es auch nicht besser, also zog er seinen Schüler an dessen Kapuze zurück, damit er sich nicht zu weit hinaus beugte.

Oben angekommen stellten die beiden fest, dass es auch Magda und Sarah nicht sonderlich behagte, feststellen zu müssen, dass sich diese Station noch viel weiter oben befand als die Berghütte, von der sie schon gedacht hatten, sie läge sehr hoch.

Chagal schien der einzige Anfänger zu sein, dem die Höhe nichts ausmache. Er stapfte munter hinter Julian und Bella her, die ihm und den anderen Anfängern wenig später zusammen mit Herbert und Ardora die Grundtechnik erklärten und zeigten.

Das Skifahren selbst fiel ihm dann jedoch beachtlich schwerer, denn er konnte seine Skier nicht kontrollieren, sodass er sich nach ein paar Metern schon in den Schnee werfen musste, um seine Beine wieder koordinieren zu können.

Alfred und Magda hatten das selbe Problem, aber während Professor Abronsius sich das dritte mal auf die Nase legte, schaffte Magda es tatsächlich, eine kleine Strecke zu fahren, ohne zu stürzen.

Sarah seufzte und musste sich an Alfred klammern, da sie ins Schleudern kam, dabei riss sie den jungen Wissenschaftler gleich mit runter.

„Tschuldigung", quietschte Sarah, als Alfred durch den Schnee in seinem Mund ächzte.

„Bin mal gespannt, wie viele blaue Flecken ich morgen früh habe", stöhnte die Wirtstochter und setzte sich auf.

„Und Muskelkater."Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir das überhaupt lernen..."

„Ach was!"Herbert tauchte neben den beiden auf und zog sie wieder auf die Beine. „Jeder fängt mal klein an. Das wird schon!"

Aber richtiger Erfolg stellte sich innerhalb der nächsten Stunde weder bei Alfred noch bei Sarah ein, die beiden landeten immer wieder im Schnee und hatten sich tatsächlich schon einige Verrenkungen und blaue Flecken zugezogen, während Abronsius und Magda um die Wette die kleine Piste hinuntersausten.

Ardora hatte sich auf einer kleinen Bank in der Nähe der Sesselliftstation niedergelassen und wickelte sich ihren bestimmt zweieinhalb Meter langen Schal erneut um den Hals. Sie rückte nun ein Stückchen auf, als die Wirtstochter und der Assistenzwissenschaftler auf sie zukamen.

„Warum fährst du denn nicht?", fragte Sarah.

Ardora grinste. „Wollte mal 'ne Pause machen, außerdem bin ich vorhin gestürzt und der Professor ist praktischerweise in meinem Kreuz gelandet."

„Mir tut alles weh", stöhnte Alfred.

„Mir auch", seufzte Sarah.

„Hmm, damit ist wohl Herbis These widerlegt, dass Skifahren jedem Spaß macht", kicherte die Dunkelhaarige. „Wollt ihr lieber mit runter zum Eislaufen?"

Die beiden Jungvampire tauschten einen schnellen Blick. Noch eine Wintersportart, die sie nicht beherrschten? Das konnte nicht gut gehen...

„Eislaufen ist wirklich einfach, und vor Allem ist die Gefahr dabei ein wenig beschränkter."Ardora schnallte die Skier von ihren Skischuhen.

„Na dann..."Alfred war alles recht, bei dem man sich möglichst wenig verletzen konnte.

Auch Herbert gesellte sich jetzt dazu. „Wollt ihr runter?"

Die drei nickten.

„Lass und mal schauen, ob nicht noch ein paar andere mitwollen", schlug der Grafensohn vor.

----

Allerdings konnten sie nur Magda dazu überreden, wieder mit hinunter zu kommen, die anderen – besonders Professor Abronsius und Chagal - hatten zu viel Spaß am Skifahren gefunden.

So fanden sich die fünf Vampire fünfzehn Minuten später wieder an der Hütte wieder, wo sie die Skier gegen Schlittschuhe eintauschten.

„Ist hier eigentlich irgendwo ein See oder Teich oder sowas?", fragte Ardora und schaute sich um.

„Ich glaube, da hinten, hinter den Tannen hab ich gestern was gesehen..." Herbert zog sich einen Schal zurecht.

Die fünf stiefelten hinter die Hütte, an dem Baumstumpf vorbei, auf dem Graf von Krolock und Chagal in der Nacht zuvor noch Holz gehackt hatten, und durch die Tannen, dann standen sie vor einem kleinen Teich.

Die Vampire schlüpften in die Schlittschuhe und Herbert, Ardora und Magda konnten gar nicht schnell genug aufs Eis kommen.

„Du kannst das?", fragte Sarah die junge Magd erstaunt.

„Ja sicher", lachte die Rothaarige. „Ich bin als Kind immer auf unserem Dorfsee gefahren..."

Alfred wunderte sich, dass es Sarah war, und nicht er, als sie prompt ausrutschte, sobald sie sich aufs Eis wagte. Er selbst musste sich zwar an Herberts rechten Arm klammern, aber er fing sich relativ schnell.

„Gut", sagte Herbert leise. „Und jetzt lauf einfach...genau...aber nicht so abgehackt, ganz sanft... vorsicht-„ - „Au!"

Nun war der junge Wissenschaftler doch gefallen. Wieder zog der Grafensohn ihn hoch.

„Okay, versuchen wir es nochmal..."

Nun lernte Alfred wirklich schnell, wie er sein gewicht ausbalancieren und seine Füße und Beine bewegen musste – und es machte ihm sogar Spaß!

„Na also, es klappt doch", rief Ardora, während sie mit Sarah an der Hand ihre Kreise zog.

Sarah hielt sich mittlerweile ebenfalls auf den Beinen, traute sich aber nicht, ohne Hilfe zu fahren.

„Nun komm, das schaffst du doch locker", ermutigte Ardora sie. „Der Handkontakt besteht doch kaum noch... komm, lass mal los... ja, siehst du, es geht doch!"

Etwas unsicher bewegte sich die Wirtstochter noch, aber sie fiel nicht und sie schlitterte auch nicht.

Magda und Herbert umrundete die beiden Frauen einmal, bevor sich Alfred ihnen anschloss.

Von Alfreds glücklichem Lächeln angesteckt, mutete sich Sarah nun ebenfalls ein schnelleres Tempo zu.

Magda drehte fröhlich eine Pirouette, während sich Herbert und Alfred von den drei Frauen absetzten.

„Und? Macht doch Spaß, oder?", fragte Herbert.

Alfred nickte lächelnd. „Jedenfalls mehr als Skifahren", grinste er.

Herbert lächelte ebenfalls und zog den jungen Wissenschaftler so unerwartet zu sich, dass dieser fast auf dem Eis ausrutschte. Alfred musste sich an den Schultern des Grafensohnes festklammern, um nicht wieder zu fallen.

„Freu mich, dass es mir gefällt", flüsterte Herbert. „Ich hab schon befürchtet, das schiefgelaufene Skifahren hätte dir die Nacht verdorben."

„Mir doch nicht", murmelte Alfred mit einem kleinen Lächeln und bemühte sich, wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, aber Herbert ließ ihn nicht los.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier."Immer noch in Herberts Armen warf Alfred einen Blick auf die nächtliche Landschaft.

Auch Herbert schaute sich um. „Stimmt... ich verbinde hier viele Erinnerungen mit. Und jetzt kommt noch eine Schöne dazu."Er lächelte den jungen Wissenschaftler sanft an und küsste ihn ebenso zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze. Zu seiner Erleichterung zuckte Alfred nicht zurück, es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass die beiden in einer Nacht auf Wolke sieben schwebten und Alfred dann 24 Stunden später vor jeder unnötigen Berührung zurückschreckte. Und heute beim Zähneputzen war er zu seiner eigenen Überzeugung tatsächlich fast komplett überzeugt gewesen, dass der junge Assistent wieder einen Rückzieher machen würde.

Aber Alfred lächelte ihn nur weiter an, bei dem sanften Kontakt mit Herbert liefen ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

Trotzdem löste er sich nun von dem glücklichen Grafensohn und machte ein paar weitere Schritte auf dem Eis.

Die beiden wurden von Magda und Ardora überholt, die nun untergehakt ihre Kreise zogen, während Sarah immer noch etwas vorsichtig am Rand des Teichs entlangfuhr, wenn auch etwas schneller als am Anfang.

Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich angeregt.

„Hier ist es wirklich schön, und ich sags dir, ich verfluche Yoine dafür, dass er mir nie Urlaub gegeben hat!", ereiferte sich die junge Magda.

„Hat er dir echt nie freigegeben?"

Magda schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, solange ich dort gearbeitet habe, vielleicht mal zwei Wochenenden..."

Ardora schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. „Furchtbar! Ich hab sogar Ferien gehabt, als ich noch in meiner Ausbildungszeit war."

„Ausbildungszeit?" Magda schaute sie neugierig an.

„Ja, als ich noch lebte, hab ich bei verschiedenen Leuten Unterricht genommen – einer war sogar ein Vampir, ich hab ihn aber erst durch Zufall bei einem Besuch bei Herbert kennengelernt."

„Was hast du denn so gelernt?"

„Oh, eigentlich war das wie Schulbildung... viele Sprachen auf jeden Fall. Englisch, Französisch, Latein... dann noch Literatur, Geschichte, Musik und Biologie, aber Musik hatte ich schon bei Titania. Man lernt eben nie aus."

„Ich war nie in der Schule", erzählte Magda. „Meine Mutter hat mir von Kindesbeinen an beigebracht, wie ich einen ganzen Haushalt versorgen kann und mit elf bin ich halt zum Wirtshaus gekommen."

„Oh Gott! Dann hast du ja ganz schön was mitgemacht, oder?"Ardora verlangsamte ihre Fahrt.

„Jaaa! Ich musste früher immer auf Sarah aufpassen, und sie war ein Kind mit einem sehr lauten Organ... von Chagal und Rebecca und diesen vertrottelten Dorfbewohnern mal ganz zu schweigen."

Die beiden wurden immer langsamer und blieben schließlich stehen.

„Sag mal, was machst du morgen?", wollte Ardora wissen, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte – der Grund für ihre schlechte Stimmung nach dem Aufstehen.

„Yoine und ich haben morgen unser Einjähriges. Das wollten wir ein bisschen feiern", antwortete Magda, über das ganze Gesicht lächelnd. „Dass er da überhaupt dran gedacht hat, nach dem ganzen Zoff, den wir auf der Fahrt hatten... er meinte, wer wollte eine Überraschung vorbereiten... bin mal gespannt, was er sich einfallen lässt."

Ardora seufzte leise.

„Und was machst du?"

„Ach, die wollen ja alle mit ins Dorf... nur Julian nicht, ich denke mal, wir machen uns eine gemütliche Nacht mit ein paar Kannen Tee, dem Kaminfeuer und einer Wolldecke."

„Hört sich auch nicht schlecht an. Aber wer wollte denn ins Dorf? Ich und Yoine wollten auch hier bleiben..."

„Dann wahrscheinlich nur die Pärchen plus Abronsius, Bella und Koukol."

In Gedanken sank Ardoras gute Stimmung – soweit noch etwas davon übrig war – in den Minusbereich. Nicht nur, dass Magda und Chagal – wohlgemerkt, obwohl sich die beiden, wie Herbert erzählt hatte, mit ihren Streitereien während der Fahrt gegenseitig den Schlaf geraubt hatten – ihr Jubiläum feiern wollten, nein, wahrscheinlich würde sie selbst auch noch nicht gerade wenig davon mit bekommen... davon war jedenfalls auszugehen, wenn die beiden wirklich so ‚laut' waren, wie Koukol immer schimpfte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Magda, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck der Älteren bemerkte.

Da stieß Sarah wieder zu ihnen. „Na?"

Ardora schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick, sie wollte der jungen Magd wirklich nicht hier erklären, warum sie sich nicht für sie freuen konnte.

„Es ist ziemlich kalt, findet ihr nicht?"

„Find ich auch", rief Herbert herüber.

Die beiden Männer schlitterten auf die Frauen zu. Alfred bibberte inzwischen und auf den silbernen Haaren des Grafensohnes hatten sich schon kleine Eiskristalle festgesetzt.

„Wollen wir wieder rein?", fragte Alfred.

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee."Herbert grinste verschmitzt. „Ich hab gestern Abend eine Tür für die Badezimmertür gehalten... und dabei eine Sauna gefunden."

Die drei Frauen quietschten entzückt, während sich auf Alfreds Gesicht ein zweifelnder Blick ausbreitete.

„Hey, Alfi, guck nicht so", wisperte Sarah. „Da ist es schön warm!"

„Ja, warm, besonders, wenn man so spärlich begleitet ist..."

„Ach was, dafür gibt es Handtücher!"

So war es beschlossene Sache, die eisige Kälte gegen die heimelige Saunawärme einzutauschen. Voller Vorfreude machten sich die fünf Vampire auf den Rückweg zur Hütte.

----

Ooops, jetzt ist das schon wieder viel länger geworden als geplant... naja, was solls, den Reviews nach mögt ihr das ja :-) Also, wir sehen unsere Vampire in der Sauna wieder! Ich beeil mich!

Eure Aisa


	5. Kapitel4: Wahrheit oder Pflicht

Kapitel 4: Wahrheit oder Pflicht

**Rycitia** und **Jagura**: Vielen Dank euch beiden #knuddel# Muss aber sagen, dass die liebe Frau Wolf erst im nächsten Kapitel auftaucht und dass es keine getrennte Sauna gibt. Ich weiß, ich bin fies lol

Viel Spaß!

----

„Ich war noch nie in einer Sauna", erzählte Magda in schöner Offenheit- In ihren Augen glitzerte die Vorfreude.

„Ich einmal, in Königsberg... ich muss sagen, dass es eher zum abgewöhnen war..."Alfred zog vorsorglich sein Handtuch etwas fester um seine Hüfte.

Herbert grinste nur und Ardora und Sarah begannen zu kichern, als er den jungen, spärlich bekleideten Wissenschaftler mit einem aufmerksamen Gesicht musterte. Alfred wurde schlagartig rot.

Allerdings konnte der junge Wissenschaftler nicht leugnen, dass auch er den Grafensohn beobachtet hatte. Herbert hatte seine Schleife aus den silbernen langen Haaren entfernt, sodass sie ihm offen über die Schultern fielen. Sie waren wirklich sehr lang und machten fast schon Sarahs Konkurrenz. Allerdings hatte es sich Alfred verkniffen, den Rest des Körpers eingehend zu begutachten – obwohl er es natürlich wert gewesen wäre - , aber hätte er es getan, so fürchtete er, hätte er wohl einen Rekord für das dunkelste Rot im Gesicht aufgestellt.

Keiner der fünf Vampire bemerkten den kleinen Kleiderhaufen, der neben dem Paravent lag, hinter dem sie sich umgezogen hatten, und so betraten sie arglos den Raum, des Herbert anfangs für ein Badezimmer gehalten hatte.

Dort wurden sie von sechsfachen Quietschgeräuschen empfangen. Die fünf Ankömmlinge rissen die Augen auf: Auf den Bänken hatten es sich schon Graf von Krolock, seine Cousine Titania, deren Mann Jonathan, Professor Abronsius und Koukol gemütlich gemacht.

Auf das Gesicht des Grafen legte sich besonders anhand der äußerst verblüfften Mienen seiner Frau, seines Sohnes und Alfreds ein breites Grinsen. „Habt uns hier nicht erwartet, oder?"

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet Skifahren", grinste Jonathan.

„Was machen sie denn hier, Professor?", fragte Alfred perplex. „Sie waren doch vorhin auch noch oben..."

„Nun ja..."Abronsius nahm seine Brille von der Nase und rieb die Gläser an seinem Handtuch ab, was allerdings nicht viel gegen das Beschlagen half. „Chagal, Bella und Julian haben sich richtige Wettkämpfe geliefert, da konnte ich nicht mithalten und bin deshalb wieder herunter gekommen."

Die drei Frauen und Alfred ließen sich ebenfalls auf den Bänken nieder, während Herbert die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Bin mal gespannt, ob die anderen auch noch kommen", überlegte er, als er sich neben Alfred niederließ – und das ziemlich dicht.

Titania wechselte einen Blick mit Ardora, einen ‚Ich-habs-doch-gesagt-wart-es-ab-Blick in Anspielung auf das Gespräch, dass sie nach dem Aufstehen geführt hatten.

Langsam setzten die Gespräche wieder ein, die beim Eintreten der mehr oder wenigen jungen Vampiren gestoppt hatten. Der Graf und Jonathan unterhielten sich über die unmöglichen Zollgebühren, die man momentan an Grenzen zahlen musste, Abronsius fragte Alfred über dessen Erfahrungen auf dem Eis aus und Magda und Sarah vertieften sich in eine kleine Lästerei über Rebecca, Sarahs Mutter.

Titania nutzte die Gelegenheit und winkte ihre Adoptivtochter zu sich herüber.

„Na, geht's dir wieder besser?", fragte sie leise, nachdem sich Ardora neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Die Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Könnt besser sein. Ich freu mich jedenfalls schon auf meinen Sarg."

„Ach, das wird schon wieder."Titania legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und umarmte sie kurz. „Warts mal ab, ich wette, dass Chagal es nicht schafft, morgen Nacht keinen Mist zu bauen."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht gibt er sich ja mal richtig Mühe..." Ardora seufzte. „Können wir vielleicht das Thema für heute lassen?"

Bevor Titania nicken konnte, ging die Tür schon wieder auf: Es waren tatsächlich Julian, Chagal und Bella, alle drei hatten noch Schnee in den Haaren, waren aber alle in Handtücher gewickelt.

Jonathan stieß einen kleinen Pfiff aus. „Jetzt wird's langsam voll... hockt euch rein."

----

„Was habt ihr denn eigentlich so gemacht?", fragte Herbert eine Viertelstunde später an seinen Vater gewandt.

In der Sauna dampfte es inzwischen so heftig, dass man kam noch seinem Nachbarn ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Nun ja... wir wollten uns eigentlich einen Spielabend machen, aber nach der dritten Runde Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht wurde es langweilig..." Graf von Krolock strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht – der Kragen seines Umhangs, über den er seine ‚Haarpracht' sonst immer warf, fehlte ihm hier natürlich. „Also ist Jonathan auf die geniale Flaschendrehen-Idee gekommen, aber mit vier Personen, na ja, das war auch nicht das Wahre. Und dann sind wir eben hierher gekommen."

„Flaschendrehen", stöhnte Julian. „Da gibt es doch wirklich noch andere Optionen."

Sarah grinste. „Ja, Wahrheit oder Pflicht zum Beispiel."

Das war eine völlig neue Situation für sie: Kaum, dass sie etwas von sich gegeben hatte, verstummten die Anwesenden.

Allerdings fühlte sie sich im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit nicht allzu wohl.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht!"Herberts Stimme vibrierte erfreut. „Das ist ne gute Idee, weißt du das?"

Alfred stöhnte leise, genau wie Abronsius und Chagal.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Chagal wenig begeistert und mit einem angespannten Unterton. „Das ist doch dieses Spiel, das immer auf Klassenfahrten gespielt wird und bei dem, wenn's hochkommt, auch noch die anständigen Töchter sorgender Väter von flegelhaften Herumtreibern geschwängert werden?"Er warf seiner Tochter einen mahnenden Blick zu.

Sarah, Magda, Herbert und Julian mussten schwer an sich halten, um erstens nicht loszuprusten und zweitens nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

Die beiden Frauen erinnerten sich nur zu gut an eine Klassenfahrt Sarahs, bei der dieses Spiel ebenfalls gespielt worden war. Kurz und gut: Eine Freundin von Sarah hatte neun Monate später einen kleinen Schreihals zur Welt gebracht und Chagal war sich sehr sicher, dass dieses Kind ein ‚Ergebnis' des Spiels gewesen war und hatte seiner Tochter von da an verboten, bei jeglichen Spielen dieser Art mitzumachen.

„Ach was, in einer großen Gruppe macht das richtig Spaß!"

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich entgeistert zum Grafen um. Er gab freiwillig zu, dass ihm ein ‚Teenagerspiel' Spaß machte?!

‚Es liegt definitiv an Sarah', dachte Herbert. ‚Erst die Hochzeit, dann die Plätzchen und jetzt das!'

„Na gut", sagte Titania schnell. „Die Gelegenheit muss man nutzen, oder?"

„Ihr wollt das doch nicht allen ernstes spielen!"Chagal warf Professor Abronsius einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

Aber auch der Professor ließ ihn im Stich. „Ich kenne es zwar nicht, aber ich habe ein paar Stundenten in Königsberg darüber reden gehört, es scheint wirklich lustig zu sein... und wenn sogar ihre Exzellenz Spaß daran hat..."Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, dann mal los."Bella richtete sich etwas auf.

„Moment", sagte Jonathan laut. „Es ist sauheiß hier drin, ich würd vorher gerne noch unter die Eisdusche..."

Einige „Ich auch!"– Rufe folgten und mir nichts dir nichts befanden sich nur noch Sarah, Alfred und Herbert in der Sauna, die den Anderen verdutzt hinterher schauten.

Herbert klappte kopfschüttelnd das kleine Fenster auf und schnüffelte ein wenig frische Nachtluft.

„Warum reißen die sich alle darum, unter einer eiskalten Dusche rumzuspringen?! Ich find das noch schlimmer als die sieben Jahre Latein..."

Alfred lehnte sich zurück. „Nein, ich muss das auch nicht haben, dazu hab ich draußen zu sehr gefroren."

„Latein?", fragte Sarah Herbert und gesellte sich zu ihm ans Fenster.

„Ja, Vater hat einen... ähm... sehr netten Lehrer engagiert, ein alter Römer, hat noch Augustus getroffen. Er war wirklich nett, aber ich finde, die Sprache ist die Hölle..."Der Grafensohn seufzte. „Aber der Kerl ist eine richtige Berühmtheit unter allen, die erst später Latein gelernt haben, ein herumreisender Lehrer..."

„Also ist er auch ein Vampir?", fragte Alfred.

„Ja", bestätigte Herbert. „Ardora hatte noch zu ihren Lebzeiten bei ihm unterricht – fragt mich nicht warum, sie liebt diese Sprache und könnte sich ausschließlich so unterhalten..."

„Oh Gott", murmelte Alfred, der auf die Sprache der Römer ebenfalls nicht so gut zu sprechen war. „Und das sieben Jahre lang?"

„Jep!" Herbert ließ sich auf die Bank gegenüber fallen. „War echt grausam, seid froh, dass ihr es zumindest nicht so lange machen musstet", sagte er mehr zu Alfred als zu Sarah, die ja nicht einmal ansatzweise Berührung mit Latein hatte.

Bella erschien wieder in der Sauna. „Ich wollte ja nicht lauschen, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr beiden euch jetzt nicht in eine Fachdiskussion über diese wunderbare Sprache vertieft", grinste sie.

„Ich wird mich hüten", feixte der Grafensohn. „Aber Sarah, sag mal, hat sein Vater eigentlich mal schlechte Erfahrungen mit Partyspielen gemacht, oder warum war der vorhin so...ähm... schlecht darauf zu sprechen?"

Sarah seufzte und erzählte die Geschichte von ihrer Klassenfahrt.

In der Zwischenzeit tröpfelten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die anderen Vampire wieder in die Sauna, dicht gefolgt von Professor Abronsius, der hastig das Fenster schloss – er bibberte am ganzen Körper.

„Gut, dann können wir ja endlich anfangen", freute sich Graf von Krolock – und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick von seinem Schwiegervater. Er ignorierte diesen nur scheinbar, denn er wählte sofort ihn aus:

„Chagal, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Der dicke Wirt, vollkommen überrumpelt, stammelte nur etwas perplex „Äääh... Wahrheit..."

„Wahrheit ist immer gut", sagte Abronsius zufrieden.

Graf von Krolock hatte in Gedanken beschlossen, seinem Schwiegerpapa ein paar der Sprüche zurückzuzahlen, die er seit der Hochzeit geerntet hatte.

„Gut, also... hast du Rebecca noch mit anderen Frauen als mit Magda betrogen?"

Einige der Vampire wechselten verwirrte Blicke – Titania und Jonathan zum Beispiel, die gedacht hatten, Chagal hätte seine Beziehung mit Magda erst im Schloss begonnen. Magda selbst beäugte ihren Liebhaber nun scharf und Sarah zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während sich Chagal fragte, woher zum Teufel sein Schwiegersohn das wusste!

„Ähm... was passiert denn, wenn ich die Frage nicht beantworten will?"

„Dann musst du eine Strafarbeit machen, das heißt in dem Fall, du bekommst eine andere Frage", antwortete seine Tochter wie aus der Pistole geschossen – sie wollte die Antwort wissen.

„Die andere Frage wäre: Mit wie vielen", fügte von Krolock mit einem diabolischen Grinsen hinzu.

Chagal sog scharf die Luft ein und brummte ein wenig vor sich hin. Drei", murmelte er dann.

„Was?", quietschten Sarah und Magda geschockt. Aber Chagal wiederholte sich nicht nochmal, er starrte nur auf den Bode.

„Ich dachte es wären mehr gewesen", murmelte Magda leise. „Du bist dran", sagte Sarah schwach zu ihrem Vater.

Der wandte sich sofort an Julian, mit dem er seit der Hochzeit ebenfalls ein wenig im Clinch lag. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Pflicht", kam es sofort zurück.

Der Wirt überlegte. Dann sagte er grinsend: „Viel Spaß! Bring die drei Hierbleiber dazu, Kontakt mit dem Wasser aus der Eisdusche zu machen."

Der Teen-Vampir erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Sarah und Alfred könnte er wahrscheinlich notfalls dorthin zerren, aber Herbert... das würde schwer werden...

Er versuchte es mit seiner ersten Methode, stand auf und griff nach Sarahs Hand, aber die Wirtstochter ließ sich nicht so einfach mitziehen.

Auf den ersten Gesichtern erschien ein Grinsen. Julian überlegte. Dann beugte er sich zu Herbert hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Grafensohn zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte, bevor er wispernd antwortete. Dann erhob er sich und folgte dem Teen-Vampir nach draußen.

Julian erschien einige Augenblicke später wieder in der Sauna und ließ sich dann neben Alfred nieder.

Abronsius schaute den Grafen verdattert an. Weder er noch Herberts Vater hatten erwartet, dass der Grafensohn so bereitwillig mitspielen würde... war hatte der Teen-Vampir denn da ausgeheckt?

Das fragte sich auch Sarah, die dabei zusah, wie Alfred sich von Julian zutexten ließ – und auch nicht gerade abgeneigt aussah.

Wenig später befand sich auch der junge Wissenschaftler draußen und Julian machte sich daran, Sarah zu bearbeiten.

„Was hat er dem denn erzählt?"Abronsius sah geschockt aus. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Alfred auch nur in die Nähe der Eisdusche gehen würde, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Schüler sich angestellt hatte, als er das erste mal einen Tag im verschneiten Transsylvanien gewandert war...

Nun ging auch Sarah nach draußen, Julian jedoch blieb sitzen.

„Mit welchen Engelszungen hast du die denn verzaubert?", wollte der Graf wissen. „Ich kenne meinen Sohn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er kaltes Wasser hasst... es sei denn, in Form von Schnee..."

Magda erhob sich, spähte durch den Türspalt in Richtung Eisdusche – und sah sofort, warum die drei so bereitwillig nach draußen verschwunden waren: Die drei Vampire standen in der Pfütze, die von den Anderen übrig geblieben war, und das war ja auch ‚Wasser aus der Eisdusche'. Ihr blieb nur schleierhaft, warum Julian jeden einzeln angesprochen hatte...

Den Grund erfuhr sie ein paar Sekunden später, denn Julian schnellte an ihr vorbei, zog kurz an dem Seil, das die Dusche betätigte – und ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers ergoss sich über die Vampire, die entsetzt aufschrieen.

Als hätte er Gedanken gelesen, sagte er leise zu Magda: „Sarah bekommt man anscheinend am Besten an bestimmte Orte, wenn man ihr sagt, dass sich dort ein verliebtes Pärchen aufhält."

Ein paar Minuten später hockten Herbert, Sarah und Alfred wieder in der Sauna und funkelten Julian wütend an. „Du hast gesagt, wir brächten nicht unter das Wasser, nur in die Pfütze", fauchte Sarah.

„Vielleicht fand er dein Kreischen so schön", sagte Herbert mit Galgenhumor. Die Wirtstochter schnitt ihm eine Grimasse.

Julian grinste und wandte sich an Alfred. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit." Alfred wollte eine weitere Schocktherapie vermeiden.

Neben ihm setzten sich Titania, Bella und Ardora etwas aufrechter hin – sie kannten Julian, er würde in Alfis Fall garantiert Herbert einbringen. Und tatsächlich...

„Also, mein Lieber, ich weiß, du wirst mich dafür hassen, aber... Wärst du so nett, und ein paar Details vom gestrigen Tag zu schildern? Vielleicht etwas fluffig?"

Alfred schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an, und fragte sich, genau wie Magda, ob dieser Kerl Gedanken lesen konnte. Magda zumindest war sich dessen sicher, als Alfred im nächsten Moment etwas zögerlich begann, den Kuss zu beschreiben, den er mit Herbert geteilt hatte.

Es war ihm sehr unangenehm, besonders wegen der Anwesenheit von Professor Abronsius, Graf von Krolock und Sarah, aber auch wegen Herberts Blick, von dem er wusste, dass er auf ihm lag, während er mit gesenktem Kopf sprach. Er mochte es einfach nicht, öffentlich aus dem Gefühlsnähkästchen zu plaudern. Julian hatte Recht – das würde er ihm entweder übel nehmen oder er würde Rache üben.

Als er mit hochrotem Kopf endete, bekam er Beifall von Seiten der Catines, Sarah und Julian und Herbert lächelte glücklich, während sein Vater nicht mal wusste, was er von der Aufgabe halten sollte.

Er stellte schnell Titania eine Aufgabe, bevor er sich wieder in seine Gedanken vertiefte.

Dieser Kuss hatte ihn zwar ausnahmsweise mal nicht verwirrt, er hatte danach einen ungewohnt klaren Kopf behalten. Aber nun, nachdem er das Ganze noch einmal mit seinen wirklichen Gefühlen schildern musste, war er doch etwas durcheinander.

Viel Zeit hatte er allerdings nicht, denn Titania war relativ schnell einmal um die Hütte gelaufen, sie brachte eine Hand voll Schnee mit und warf sie auf ihren Cousin, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte, bevor sie sich an Herbert wandte.

„Pflicht."

„Sehr schön", grinste die schwarzhaarige Vampirin. „Also, wärst du so nett, jetzt etwas zu tun, woran du schon die ganze Nacht denkst?"

‚Wie alt muss man eigentlich werden, um Gedanken lesen zu können', fragte sich Magda.

Der Grafensohn drehte sich zu Alfred um, während sein Vater Titania innerlich für ihren Kuppeldrang verfluchte.

„Darf ich?", fragte er leise. Alfred, der immer noch seinen Gedanken nachhing, hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört und wusste demnach auch nicht, was Herbert überhaupt von ihm wollte.

Allerdings hatte er auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass der Grafensohn einen Moment später die Lippen auf seine drückte. Es war zwar ein zärtlicher, aber dafür ein kurzer Kuss, denn Herbert konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es seinem Alfi gefallen würde, wenn er nach seinem Bericht von vorhin nochmal so viel Gefühl vor anderen zur Schau stellen musste, und so brach er den Kuss schon nach wenigen Sekunden ab.

Alfred stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass Julian, Titania und Bella leicht enttäuscht dreinblickten und lächelte fast unmerklich.

Herbert wandte sich gerade an Magda, als Professor Abronsius einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, dass fast schon wieder völlig beschlagen war. Aber selbst so konnte er erkennen, dass es draußen langsam hell wurde und machte schnell den Grafen darauf aufmerksam, der die Spielrunde sofort abbrach.

„Tut mir ja leid, aber es geht nicht", sagte er, als Sarah und Herbert ihn mit großen Hundeaugen anblickten. „Wir haben morgen Nacht viel vor, wir wollten ja auch ins Dorf, ihr wisst schon."Er zog seine Frau auf die Beine.

„Und vielleicht könnt ihr ja übermorgen weitermachen."

„Hmm, schade..."Herbert stellte fest, dass sich Sarah den Schmollmund von ihm abgeschaut hatte, den sie jetzt aufsetzte. Er konnte es jetzt schon voraussagen: Wenn das sein Schmollmund war, würde sie damit keinen Erfolg haben.

Keiner machte sich mehr die Mühe, sich hinter dem Paravent umzuziehen, niemand außer Koukol und Abronsius. Die anderen Vampire verzogen sich rasch in ihre Zimmer.

----

„Sag mal, hast du morgen schon was vor?", fragte Herbert, während er in sein Nachthemd schlüpfte.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht..."Alfred knöpfte sein eigenes Exemplar zu. „Warum?"Er schaute Herbert schüchtern an – und gab sich selbst dafür einen Tritt in den Hintern, er hatte sich doch vorgenommen, Herbert gegenüber etwas mehr die Initiative zu ergreifen...

„Na ja, ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht mit runter ins Dorf... vielleicht zusammen was Essen gehen, oder so..."Herbert lehnte sich gegen den großen Sessel, der im Zimmer stand.

„Hmm, hört sich gut an."Der junge Wissenschaftler lächelte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Darf's auch ein... ähm... romantisches Essen sein?"

Herbert strahlte. „Immer doch!"

Glückselig ging er auf Alfred zu, gab ihm einen übermütigen Kuss auf die Nase und machte dann, dass er in seinen Sarg kam, bevor der junge Assistent sehen konnte, dass er errötete.

Alfred stellte seinerseits fest, dass er das erste mal nicht rot geworden war, wenn etwas Romantik aufkam. Und er freute sich tierisch auf die nächste Nacht, als er seinen Sargdeckel zuklappte.

----

„Ich freu mich schon auf morgen", seufzte Magda, während sie sich die Haare bürstete. „Was hast du eigentlich vor?"

„Na na na, das ist eine Überraschung!"Chagal fuchtelte mit gespieltem Ernst mit dem Zeigefinger vor Magdas Gesicht herum. „Nur so viel, ich muss, bevor es losgeht, noch mit ins Dorf, einen Teil für die Überraschung besorgen."

„Oh..." Magda schmollte spielerisch.

„Dauert auch nicht lange", grinste der dicke Wirt und wälzte sich in einen Sarg. „Kommst du rein?"

Magda schaute kurz zwischen ihrem und Chagals Sarg hin und her, bevor sie auf ihren eigenen zuging. „Nein, nein, das kommt erst morgen", trällerte sie und hüpfte fröhlich in die Federn.

Sie freute sich wirklich, dass sich Chagal solche Mühe gab.

Allerdings wusste sie da auch noch nicht, was die nächste Nacht bringen würde...

----

Das wars mal wieder. Hoffe, es war nicht zu langweilig, beim nächsten mal wird es wieder romantisch - so wars zumindest geplant – und auch die liebe Frau Wolf wird auftauchen, zusammen mit einer mysteriösen Person, von der in diesem Chap auch gesprochen wurde... sagt mir wieder, wie ihr es fandet, okay? #liebguck#

Eure Aisa


	6. Kapitel5:Brechende und schlagende Herzen

Kapitel 5: Brechende und schlagende Herzen

Oi, danke für die lieben Reviews #freu#

Steeli: #Zimtsternenachschubrübereich# Danke schön :-) Ja, Magda und Ardora… ich wollte den ersten Schritt eigentlich in dieses Kapitel reinbauen, hoffe, dass mir die beiden keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen… ach übrigens, mit Alfi sind wir zu dritt, ich kann auch nur Eislaufen, aber nicht Skifahren g

Rycitia: Vielen Dank :-) Nee, das ‚Mysterium' ist ein Maskulinum, also nicht Sarahs Freundin g Hast recht, Chagals Gesang ist umwerfend, aber da er hier in der FF nicht singt, kommt wohl eher sein nicht so guter Charakter ins Rampenlicht.

Also, weiter geht's :-)

----

„Hey, Alfi, wach auf!"

Ardora wuschelte dem schlafenden Vampir durch die blonden Locken.

„Hmm, nur noch fünf Minuten…"

„Komm, steh auf, du willst doch dein Date nicht verpassen!"

„Date?"

Der junge Wissenschaftler öffnete ein Auge.

„Ja, dein Date mit Herbert."

„Kannst du Gedanken lesen?"

„Nein, Herbi hat es mir erzählt." Ardora seufzte, während Alfred gähnte und auch das andere Auge öffnete. „Er steht schon seit einer Viertelstunde im Badezimmer."

Alfred seufzte ebenfalls und setzte sich auf. Der Tag war einfach zu kurz gewesen… dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Ähm, Ardora… was zieht man zu so einer Verabredung an?"

----

„Oh, Kaffee, gesegnet seiest du", murmelte Bella und trank einen Schluck des koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränks, das der Graf ihr gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Und du hast wirklich noch nie etwas von Frau Wolf gehört?", fragte von Krolock leicht belustigt, während Sarah im Badezimmer vor sich hinträllerte.

„Nein, woher denn", empörte sich die blonde Vampirin. „Ich gehe für gewöhnlich nicht in Etablissements! Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie diese Frau uns einen Saal für die Feier besorgen will!"

„Sie hat Kontakte", warf ihr Vater ein. „Genau wie Pastor Kromling."

„Sie ist aber nicht bei King's, oder?", wollte der Graf wissen.

Jonathan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dafür ist sie… zu beschäftigt." Die beiden Männer lachten, während Bella resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sag mal, ist hier eigentlich mal irgendwo ein Bad frei?", rief Professor Abronsius.

„SARAH!" „HERBERT!", riefen Chagal und Graf von Krolock gleichzeitig. Natürlich reagierten weder die Wirtstochter noch der Grafensohn.

„Was für ein Chaos", murmelte Julian und bestrich sein Brötchen in aller Ruhe mit Marmelade. Er würde einer der wenigen sein, der in dieser Nacht nichts zu tun hatte – besser gesagt, er und Ardora würden heute Nacht in der Hütte die Stellung halten, während Magda und Chagal ihr Jubiläum zelebrierten, die Pärchen Sarah und von Krolock, Titania und Jonathan und natürlich Alfred und Herbert unten im Dorf essen gingen, Bella einen Saal für die große Silvester auftrieb und die beiden einzigen Sterblichen endlich mal ihre Ruhe hatten.

Einer dieser Sterblichen – Koukol, um genau zu sein - wuselte nun ungeduldig aus der Küche und pochte gegen die Badezimmertür – es war das erste mal, dass er sich gegen die langen Badegewohnheiten der Frau seines Meisters äußerte.

Sarahs Trällern erstarb etwas, es hörte sich so an, als würde sie endlich die Badewanne räumen.

Währenddessen stieg Herbert die Holztreppe herunter, er sah so gepflegt aus, wie Julian ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte – und sein Vater konnte sich nur noch schwach daran erinnern, seinen Sohn dermaßen strahlen gesehen zu haben.

„Hallooo", flötete der Grafensohn.

„Wolke sieben in Person kommt angeschwebt", grinste Magda, die leicht verschlafen wirkte.

„Na endlich", kicherte Titania und ließ sich mit einem Tee neben ihren Mann sinken.

Ein paar Minuten später tauchte auch Alfred auf – Herberts Lächeln wurde noch ein Stück breiter – und er sah großartig aus: Er trug die helle Weste, die er sich für die Hochzeit besorgt hatte, aber seine Fliege hatte er deswegen trotzdem nicht abgelegt. In Herberts Augen sah er perfekt aus.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten verließ Sarah das Badezimmer, das sofort von einem grummelnden Koukol besetzt wurde,

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück mummelten sich der Graf, Sarah, Herbert, Alfred, Titania, Jonathan, Bella, Abronsius, Koukol und Chagal in dicke Mäntel, Schals, Handschuhe und Mützen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Seilbahn.

„Oh man, die personifizierten Turteltäubchen", feixte Julian, während er den Vampiren hinterher schaute.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Alfi und Herbi endlich eine Verabredung zustande bekommen haben", seufzte Ardora und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

„Wie gesagt, das wurde Zeit." Magda legte ein wenig Holz im Kamin nach.

„Sag mal, Magda, machst du dich eigentlich nicht hübsch?", fragte Julian, setzte sich neben Ardora und bekam gleich deren Ellebogen in die Rippen.

„Doch, natürlich", strahlte die junge Magd. „Ich glaub, ich fang schon mal an, Yoine meinte, er würde nicht so lange brauchen…" Damit hastete sie die Treppe hoch ins Badezimmer.

„Du streust aber nicht absichtlich Salz in meine Wunden, oder?" Die Dunkelhaarige griff nach ihrem Strickzeug, dass sie mit herunter gebracht hatte.

„Nein, aber ich wollte mich mal ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten."

----

„Da hinten ist es."

Graf von Krolock deutete auf ein Gebäude, das mit lauter roten und goldenen Lichterketten geschmückt war. „Viel Glück, ich hoffe, du bekommst das hin."

Dann war er mit Sarah verschwunden und Bella überlegte ernsthaft, ob es sich bei der schrillen Beleuchtung wirklich um Weihnachtsbeleuchtung handelte.

Zögernd ging sie auf das Haus zu. Glücklicherweise stand auf dem Schild weder „Massagesalon" noch „Saunahaus", wie sie befürchtet hatte, sondern „Frau Wolf's Pension". Der Laden wirkte eher wie eine rot beleuchtete Gaststätte. Durch das Fenster konnte die hineinspähen. Es gab eine Theke, hinter der eine korpulente Dame in einem Notizheft herumstrich. Das Lokal war fast leer, an einem Tisch etwas weiter hinten war ein Mann in ein Buch vertieft und ganz hinten in einer Ecke hockte eine Gruppe junger Frauen, die recht spärlich bekleidet waren. Immer noch sehr vorsichtig betrat sie den Laden.

Sobald sie den ersten Schritt durch die Diele getan hatte, kam auch schon eine gut proportionierte, recht hübsche Frau auf die zu, die sie an der Schulter zu einem Tisch führte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun", fragte sie mit tiefer Stimme und beugte sich so tief vor, dass Bella, ohne es zu wollen, einen Einblick in ihr Dekolleté bekam.

„Ähm…" Bella runzelte die Stirn und wich vor der Frau zurück. „Ich- uargh! Was machen sie denn?! Lassen sie das! Ich habe einen Termin mit Frau Wolf!"

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass sie nicht zuerst einen Termin mit mir haben?", ignorierte die Frau sie ihre Aussage.

„Ja! Würden sie jetzt bitte von mir runtergehen!?"

„Tatjana!", rief eine strenge Stimme aus Richtung Theke. „Nun dräng dich ihr doch nicht auf!"

Die Frau ließ von Bella ab, die nur erleichtert die Augen verdrehte.

Die korpulente Frau trat vor die Theke. „Also, das tut mir nun wirklich leid", entschuldigte sie sich, zog Bella auf die Beine und schleifte sie mit sich in den hinteren Teil des Lokals, wo die anderen jungen Frauen saßen.

„Wenn sie Ihnen zu unsanft war… versuchen sie es doch mal mit Grit."

„Nein, ich…"

„Oder vielleicht Madeleine? Die empfehl ich nicht nur jedem Mann sondern auch jeder Frau. Nur kein Genieren, sie tut ihnen nichts."

„Ich… hey, die hat ja Fieber! Ist sie krank?"

„Oh, ähm… wie wär's mir Marie? Sie entspannt sie fulminant. "

„Also wirklich!" Bella und die korpulente Frau wandten sich um. Der Mann, der bis dahin die ganze Szene nur mit den Ohren verfolgt hatte, während er in sein Buch versunken war, hatte sich erhoben.

„Also, Madame Wolf, so behandelt man doch keine Grafentochter!" Er lächelte Bella zu. Diese runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, während Frau Wolf sich die Hände vor den Mund schlug.

„Sie sind Bella Stella von Catine?", fragte sie entsetzt. „Oh nein, um Himmels Willen, das tut mir leid!"

Aber Bella hörte ihr nicht zu. Ihr fiel es plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Alter Römer", rief sie fassungslos, „was zur Hölle machst du denn hier? Und warum bist du blond?!"

Die beiden umarmten sich, während der Mann lachte. Dabei öffnete er den Mund so weit, dass man auch ihn als Vampir identifizieren konnte.

„Nun ja, die Haare…" Er zupfte mit bedauerlicher Miene an seinen etwas abstehenden Haaren. „Eine… Dame war etwas sauer auf mich… Chemiestudentin… sie wusste, dass ich meine braunen Haare geliebt habe!"

„Schwerenöter", kicherte Bella. „Mensch, Felix!" Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal. „Ich muss dich so viel fragen! Was machst du hier? Ich meiner… _hier drin_? So nötig hast du es doch noch nicht, oder? Und warum warst du nicht auf der Hochzeit?"

Felix schnaubte. „Weißt du, wann mich die Einladung erreich hat? Zwei Monate später! Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt in Asien!"

„Hä? Was hast du denn da gemacht? Da spricht man doch gar kein Latein."

„Urlaub. Ist schön, wenn man mal in einem Land ist, wo keiner diese vermaledeite Sprache lernen will. Apropos, wie geht es denn meinen beiden Meisterschülern? Ich hab einen Brief von herbi bekommen, dass er frisch verliebt ist, mehr aber nicht… Und was machst du überhaupt hier?"

Die beiden Vampire ließen sich plaudernd an Felix Tisch nieder und Frau Wolf blieb etwas niedergeschlagen bei ihren Mädchen zurück.

----

„Wohin willst du denn?", fragte Alfred.

„Wohin du willst", antwortete Herbert sanft. „Wir könnten in ein Restaurant gehen, oder picknicken…"

„Im Schnee?!"

„Warum nicht? Vielleicht ein bisschen Wein und Kerzenschein? Wär doch gigantisch romantisch", seufzte er.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen kalt dafür?", fragte Alfred zweifelnd.

„Ach, das kann man ja in den Griff kriegen", grinste der Grafensohn.

Der junge Wissenschaftler hoffte sehr, dass Herbert diesen Satz nicht so zweideutig gemeint hatte, wie er ihn aufgefasst hatte.

----

„Ich hätte gerne ein so… so ein Ding." Chagal deutete auf ein relativ kleines Raclettegerät.

„Die Leihgebühr dafür ist aber höher wie bei den großen", sagte der trübsinnig aussehende alte Mann hinter dem Tresen.

„Wie? Warum das denn?" „Weil wir da weniger von hier haben."

„Also, ich habe nur sieben Goldstücke dabei." In Gedanken dankte er dem Grafen, dass er ihm doch noch das Geld für die Leihgebühr vorgestreckt hatte. Aber dann…

Trotz seiner traurigen Miene musste der Alte lachen. „Goldstücke? Haha, wir bezahlen hier doch nicht mehr mit Goldstücken!"

„Aber wie soll ich das denn dann bezahlen?" Chagal wurde leicht verzweifelt.

„Okay, das mag Ihnen seltsam vorkommen, aber Sie können das alles ganz billig kriegen, wenn Sie dafür diese Flasche Wodka dazunehmen. Wir haben viel zu viel von dem Zeug auf Lager und es muss weg. Wenn Sie drei Flaschen und das Gerät nehmen, dann können Sie auch mit Gold bezahlen, wenn Sie mögen."

Chagal seufzte, aber dann legte er die Goldstücke auf den Tresen und versuchte, die Wodkaflaschen und das Raclettegerät zu balancieren.

So schwankte er aus dem King's-Laden.

----

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später.

„Ach, das tut richtig gut, mal machen zu können, was man will, nicht wahr, Koukol?"

Der Diener des Grafen nickte heftig.

Er und Professor Abronsius saßen in einer bäuerlich wirkenden Gaststätte in der Nähe der Seilbahnstation an einem Tisch am Fenster vor zwei mächtigen Steaktellern.

Koukol bedeutete dem Professor, wie schön es sei, mal nicht von Toten umgeben zu sein.

Abronsius nickte ebenfalls zustimmend, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf eine schwankende Gestalt, die über die Straße lief.

„So viel zu ‚keine Toten'", murmelte er. Er erkannte Chagal.

Der dicke Wirt hatte seine Schwierigkeiten, sein Gepäck zu transportieren. Kurz bevor er die Seilbahnstation erreicht hatte blieb er stehen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„So bekomm ich das Zeug nie unbeschadet hoch", murmelte er. „Was kann man da denn machen? Hmm… aaah! Ja, genau, das mach ich!"

Er legte das Raclettegerät vorsichtig in den Schnee und stellte zwei Wodkaflaschen daneben. Die Dritte jedoch öffnete er und nahm ein paar kräftige Züge. Und noch ein paar… und noch ein paar mehr… ein paar für seine Tochter… ein paar für seine Frau… ein paar für sich selbst… ein paar für Magda… die Flasche war leer.

Nun schwankte der dicke Wirt noch mehr und als er versuchte, das Raclettegerät und die anderen beiden Wodkafalschen hochzuheben, wurde es noch schlimmer.

Die erste Flasche zeigte jedoch schon ihre Wirkung und so öffnete Chagal die zweite, um, wie er meinte, ‚Ballast' loszuwerden. Sein Schwanken wurde immer heftiger. Einen kurzen Moment dachte er an Magda und an ihr Jubiläum, doch als er einen Blick auf die Seilbahngondeln warf, wurde ihm leicht übel. Da öffnete er doch lieber noch die Dritte, anstatt diese Dinger zu benutzen…

----

„Komisch, dass er noch nicht wieder da ist!"

Ardora strickte immer noch, Julian saß immer noch neben ihr, er las mal wieder in ‚Romeo und Julia'.

„Wer?", fragte er dumpf.

„Chagal. Er wollte doch nur kurz runter ins Tal und dann wieder herkommen."

„Sag mal, solltest du dir nicht eher Gedanken um Magda als um Chagal machen?" Der Teen-Vampir schaute von seinen Seiten auf.

„Tu ich doch", murmelte Ardora. „Ich mein, das hier wird doch für sie." Sagte sie etwas lauter. Sie deutete auf den Schal, an dem sie gerade strickte.

Julian lachte. „Ja, ja, Ardoras obligatorische Schals."

„Sie hat noch keinen", lächelte Ardora.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal nach ihr sehen."

„Nach wem?"

„Magda."

----

„Wollen wir hier bleiben?"

„Ja, hier ist es schön."

Alfred und Herbert ließen sich im Schutz der dichten Tannen am Rand einer Lichtung nieder.

Die beiden waren, nachdem sie sich für ein Picknick entschieden hatten, geradewegs in Herrn Kromling hineingerannt, der auf dem Weg zur Kirche war. Auf die Frage nach ihrem Vorhaben hatte er sie erst mal zu seinem Haus geschleift und sie mit einer großen Menge Proviant versorgt.

Daraufhin hatten die beiden sich einen Weg durch den verschneiten Wald gebahnt, der sich fast unmittelbar an die Seilbahnstation anschloss und in einem großen Bogen das Dorf umschloss. Schließlich hatten sie die schöne kleine Lichtung gefunden, auf der sie jetzt das Essen ausbreiten. Sie hatten auch eine wasserdichte Decke bekommen, damit die trocken blieben.

„Wird das auf die Dauer nicht sehr kalt?", fragte Alfred.

„Na ja, wenn der Wein einfiert ist auch nicht schlimm… und wir können ja nicht mehr erfrieren", erinnerte ihn Herbert. „Und ansonsten rücken wir eben ein bisschen zusammen."

Das demonstrierte er dann auch sogleich, indem er ganz nah an den jungen Wissenschaftler heranrutschte.

Alfred grinste und schaute dem Grafensohn zu, wie er nach der Thermoskanne mit Rotwein griff.

„Kommt mir irgendwie komisch vor, Wein aus so einem Teil zu trinken." Herbert musterte die Kanne skeptisch. „Ist so… so…"

„Ungewöhnlich?", half Alfred aus.

„Nicht zum Wein passend", erwiderte Herbert mit einem spöttisch-süffisanten Lächeln. Er schüttete ein wenig Wein in zwei Becher und reichte einen davon Alfred.

„Der dampft ja", stellte der junge Wissenschaftler verwundert fest.

„Oh, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass das Glühwein ist?"

„Ist ja egal." Alfred schnüffelte prüfend an dem Gebräu.

„Auf unser erstes Date", sagte Herbert glücklich und hielt seinem Alfi den Becher hin, der darauf auch sofort anstieß.

„Weißt du wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe?", murmelte der Grafensohn, während Alfred sich noch ein bisschen näher an ihn kuschelte, als sie durch den Wind beide ein bisschen Schnee abbekamen.

„Die Idee war auf jeden Fall schön", sagte Alfred leise.

„Na ja, das ‚romantisch' ist jetzt zwar ein bisschen anders ausgelegt", begann Herbert, doch Alfred unterbrach ihn.

„Kommt doch drauf an, was man daraus macht…"

„Das stimmt." Der Grafensohn gab Alfred einen kleinen Kuss auf die Locken. „Und so wie's aussieht, mit einer Kerze und unter den Sternen… dann würde ich sagen, dass es noch sehr romantisch werden."

Von Alfred kam nichts anderes als ein mehr als zustimmendes „Hmm!"

----

„Magda?"

Vorsichtig steckte Ardora den Kopf durch die Tür.

Magda saß mit hängenden Schultern auf ihrem Sarg. Sie trug ein cremefarbenes Kleid und eine schwarze Korsage – die Sachen, die sie an der Hochzeit angehabt hatte. Ihre Haare hatte sie mühevoll hochgesteckt und soweit Ardora es im schein der einzigen Kerze im Raum erkennen konnte, hatte sie sich für ihr Make-Up nicht weniger Mühe gegeben. Allerdings wollten ihre traurige Miene und ihre eingesunkene Haltung gar nicht zu ihrem aufwändigen Äußeren passen.

„Komm rein."

„Was ist denn los?" Ardora machte die Tür von innen zu und setzte sich neben die junge Magd.

„Chagal", stieß diese wütend hervor. „Von wegen, er wäre schnell wieder da! Es ist bald zwölf, er ist um halb acht losgegangen!" Sie hatte sichtlich Mühe, ein paar Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass das Ganze nur schief gehen kann!"

„Ich hab mir schon sowas gedacht", sagte Ardora leise und wagte es nicht, Magda dabei anzuschauen.

„Ich hätte es mir denken sollen", schniefte Magda. „Ich kenne ihn doch! Ich hätte wirklich ahnen können, dass er es vermasselt, dann hätte ich mir vielleicht nicht so viele Hoffnungen gemacht, dass…" Sie brach ab.

„Das was?" Ardora nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Kurz darauf weinte sich die junge Magd an ihrer Schulter aus.

„Ich hab gedacht, dass er etwas daraus gelernt hätte, dass ich mich in den letzten Monaten eher von ihm ferngehalten hab. Ich dachte, er hätte sich vielleicht gemerkt, was ich ihm darüber gesagt habe, wie gut es sich angefühlt hat, wenn man mal nicht wie Dreck behandelt wird – also, ich hab ihm erzählt, dass es schön ist, dass du mich einfach wie einen lieben Menschen behandelt hast, um es konkret zu sagen, und nicht wie jemand, den man die ganze Zeit rumschicken kann und zu dem Mann nur nett ist, wenn es um… ums Bett geht. Ich dachte, dass es ihm doch was bedeutet, aber bestimmt liegt er irgendwo im Dorf sturzbesoffen an einer Straßenecke! Mir ging es nicht _unbedingt_ um ihn selbst, eher darum, mal ein bisschen Anerkennung von demjenigen zu bekommen, für den man 28 Jahre lang geschuftet hat, und das diese Anerkennung nicht wieder nur aus einer Nacht im Sarg besteht, die hat er mir seit ich 19 bin schon lang genug aufgezwungen… 19 Jahre, und das fand er wohl in Ordnung!"

Ardora war einen Moment sprachlos. Sie tätschelte Magda nur die Schulter, während sie das Gehörte verarbeitete. Es ging der Magd also gar nicht um Chagal? Hörte man aus ihren Worten nicht sogar die Abneigung gegen manche Moralvorstellungen des dicken Wirts heraus? Es ging ihr um die Anerkennung, die sie verdiente?

„Tschuldigung", schluchzte Magda und wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich wollte dich nicht so zuheulen."

„Macht nichts", murmelte die Dunkelhaarige und umarmte die junge Vampirin noch etwas fester. „Das musst doch mal raus." Sie reichte ihr ein Taschentuch

„Siehst du, das meine ich!" Magda schob sich ein Stückchen von Ardora weg und schnäuzte sich die Nase. „Du bist immer total nett zu mir, und ich wette mit dir, Chagal hätte mich zusammengeschnauzt, wenn ich ihm das alles an den Kopf geworfen hätte."

„Na ja…" Ardora war sich unsicher, ob sie sagen konnte, was ihr auf der Zunge lag. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür. „Chagal hat ja nicht gerade die… na ja, die beste Moral… ich meine, er-"

„Stimmt!" Magda nickte heftig. „Ich meine, du hast es doch gestern gehört, er hat Rebecca außer mit mir noch mit drei anderen Frauen betrogen! Ich hätte zwar gedacht, es wären mehr gewesen, aber eben nur, weil er so ein Schwein ist! Na ja, sein kann", schränkte sie ein.

„Auf jeden Fall hast du das nicht verdient, dass er dich so behandelt. Das wollte ich dir schon bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen sagen. Ich meine, er hat deine Arbeit kein bisschen gewürdigt."

„Genau das meine ich…" Magda ließ sich wieder an Ardoras Schulter sinken. „Und als die Hochzeit vorbei war, hatten wir uns direkt wieder in den Haaren. Ich meine, unmittelbar danach…"

„Worum ging es denn? Doch nicht etwa um die Hochzeit selbst, oder? Ich meine, ich würde es ihm ja zutrauen, dass er sich immer noch darüber aufgeregt hat, dass Sarah-"

„Nein, es … ehrlich gesagt, ging es um dich."

„Um mich?" Verwirrt starrte Ardora die junge Magda an, obwohl sie einen leisen Verdacht hatte, worum es ging.

„Er hat unseren Kuss gesehen", sagte Magda leise. „Und danach meinte er, ich müsse mich entscheiden. Darauf habe ich ihm das mit dem schlechten behandeln an den Kopf geworfen und bin… na ja, bin danach euch beiden erst mal für ein paar Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen."

Also doch. Ardora seufzte. Dann kratzte sie all ihren Mut zusammen und stellte die Frage, die ihr schon unter den Nägeln brannte, seit Magda damals im Schloss angefangen hatte, ihren Blick zu meiden: „Willst du überhaupt mit ihm zusammen sein?"

Nun war es an Magda zu seufzen. „Soll ich ehrlich sein? … Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, er hat sich so viel geleistet und er lernt einfach nicht aus seinen Fehlern. Und der Zauber, der nach dem Biss da war, ist inzwischen weg…Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, widert er mich eher an, als dass ich mit ihm zusammen sein will", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ardora.

Die dunkelhaarige Vampirin schluckte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie über dieses Geständnis erleichtert oder betroffen sein sollte.

„Weißt du", redete Magda weiter. „Ich hätte damals einen Schlussstrich ziehen sollen. Damit hätte ich viel verhindern können." Eine letzte Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

Ardora wischte sie vorsichtig mit dem Daumen weg. Sie spürte, wie die junge Magda durchatmete, bevor sie wieder etwas aufrichtete.

Magda schniefte noch einmal kurz. „Danke", flüsterte sie. „Danke fürs Zuhören… und dafür, dass du für mich da bist."

Sie hauchte Ardora einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, der das Herz der Älteren um einiges höher schlagen ließ.

„Kein… kein Problem", stammelte sie. „Und wenn… wenn du reden willst, dann sag einfach bescheid."

Dann sah sie zu, dass sie aus dem Zimmer kam, sie fürchtete, einen Kollaps zu bekommen. Draußen sank sie einem wartenden Julian in die Arme.

„Schieß los", sagte er, doch Ardora schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte „Die Liebe ist ein Feuerzeug, mein Herz, das ist der Zunder…"

----

„Also, ich muss mich noch einmal eingehend für meine Mädchen entschuldigen, Madame, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie es sind…"

„Macht nichts, Frau Wolf, macht nichts."

Dafür, dass Bella Felix in ihrer Pension getroffen hatte, verzieh sie der korpulenten Dame so ziemlich alles. Sie hatte sich ein wenig mit ihrem alten Freund unterhalten und erinnerte sich nun wieder an ihr anliegen. Gerade als sie endlich bei Frau Wolf nachhaken wollte, wurde sie jedoch wieder von dem älteren Vampir unterbrochen.

„Kann ich dir eigentlich irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte Felix.

„Oh, gibs doch zu, du willst nur nicht mehr hier in der Pension schlafen", grinste die blonde Vampirin. Felix lächelte nur schelmisch.

„Aber du kannst mir wirklich helfen. Du musst nur gleich mitkommen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder Frau Wolf zu.

„Herr Kromling hat Sie für Saalvermietungen empfohlen. Was meinen Sie, haben sie einen Saal, an dem etwa 80 Vampire Silvester feiern können?"

Felix klappte der Mund auf, während Frau Wolfs Augen anfingen zu glänzen.

„Ich habe sogar zwei Säle, die Ihnen vielleicht zusagen könnten. Die feiern hier irgendwie nicht gerne…" Sie runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Der eine Saal ist aber nicht so zu empfehlen, weil es da reinregnet, und außerdem liegt er direkt am Wald, das ist nicht gut. Der andere liegt auch etwas außerhalb, aber trotzdem so, dass Sie einen kurzen Weg zur Seilbahn haben."

„Hört sich gut an", sagte Bella. „Können wir uns den Saal heute Nacht noch ansehen?"

„Natürlich, Madame, wenn sie wollen, sofort. Ich muss nur eben den Mädchen bescheid sagen, dass sie für eine Weile alleine sind…" Mit diesen Worten wuselte Frau Wolf in die Mädchenecke.

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden, ihr feiert?", wollte Felix wissen.

„Genau. Und zwar gar nicht traditionell."

„Und wobei kann ich dir da helfen?"

„Beim Planen. Dafür kann ich dir vielleicht einen anderen Schlafplatz besorgen."

„Hört sich doch interessant an." Felix zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Also, wir haben diesmal eine Menge Jungvampire mit dabei, und die müssen noch ein bisschen in unsere… na ja, Feiertraditionen eingeführt werden."

„Wie viele Jungvampire sind das denn?"

„Ähm… eigentlich sind in diesem Sinne nur meine Eltern, der liebe Herr Graf, Herbert, Julian und ich vom alten Schlag…"

„Hmm… nun, das dürfte ja nicht zu schwer werden."

Frau Wolf kam zurück. „Wir können los", rief sie.

Nur ein paar Minuten später standen die drei vor einem großen Haus.

„Zugegeben, wenn Sie es mieten, mieten sie das Haus, aber das Ganze ist ein riesiger Saal, mit Ausnahme der Toilette und der Küche natürlich, deshalb ist es zum Feiern eigentlich optimal."

„Warum können Sie das eigentlich einfach so vermieten?", wollte Bella wissen. „Ich meine, Sie haben doch nicht mehrere Häuser gekauft, als sie hier her kamen, oder?"

„Doch, doch." Frau Wolf nickte energisch. „Eigentlich wollte ich ein zweites Etablissement, einen Massagesalon und eine Pension aufmachen, aber ich habe keine Genehmigung für die ersten beiden bekommen nachdem ich die Häuser gekauft hatte, also habe ich alles unter dem Namen Pension eröffnet und diese beiden zur Vermietung angelegt." Sie grinste. „Das Geschäft boomt, es gibt genug Vampire in der Umgebung, die gerne feiern. Ohne euch als Kundschaft wäre ich hier schon lange bankrott, die Menschen mögen, wie gesagt, keine großen Feiern." Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, während sie die große Eingangstür aufschloss.

Ein kleiner Flur führte in eine riesige Halle, die nicht wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem Tanzschulensaal hatte. Die Wände waren verspiegelt und von der Decke hingen drei Kronleuchter herab.

„Perfekt für eine moderne vampirische Silvesterfeier", stellte Felix fest.

Bella nickte. „Haben Sie das so eingerichtet, Frau Wolf?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Das war früher mal eine Lagerhalle, deshalb gibt es keine Stockwerke, danach war es eine Tanzschule und ich habe nur für die Kronleuchter gesorgt." Frau Wolf lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Hier werden Sie mehr als 80 Leute unterbringen können."

„Auch gut." Bella grinste. „Besser zu viel als zu wenig."

„Wenn Sie wollen, können wir die Bezahlung jetzt schon übernehmen." Frau Wolf zog ihren Notizblock aus der Handtasche.

„Ganz schön geschäftstüchtig", murmelte Felix.

„Ähm, mir wäre es ganz recht, wenn ich mir das Ganze noch etwas näher anscheuen könnte", erwiderte Bella.

Frau Wolf ließ enttäuscht den Block sinken. „Nun gut, kommen sie mit."

----

Die Nacht war schon weit vorgeschritten, es war bereits vier Uhr, als Herbert und Alfred ihr Candle-Light-Dinner beendeten.

„Hmm, das war lecker!"

Herbert ließ sich rücklings auf die Decke fallen. „Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne… woher bist du auf die Idee gekommen, das zu mischen?"

Alfred errötete und wickelte seinen Schal enger um den Hals. „Ach, das hab ich mal in Königsberg aufgegriffen…"

Herbert richtete sich grinsend wieder auf. „In der Mensa, oder was?"

„Unwichtig", sagte Alfred schnell, er wollte Herbert _dazu_ wirklich keine Details erzählen.

„Ist dir eigentlich noch kalt?", wollte der Grafensohn wissen.

„Nee, geht schon…" Ohne, dass er es wollte, wurde Alfred wieder unglaublich nervös, als Herbert ein ganzes Stück näher rückte.

„Hmm, schade, dann ist meine Wärmung ja wohl nicht nötig." Er zog einen gespielten, aber perfekten Schmollmund und Alfred musste trotz seiner Nervosität lachen.

„Hast du das geübt?", kicherte er.

„Na klar, extra für dich!" Herberts lächelndes Gesicht kam dem von Alfred gefährlich nahe.

„Steht übrigens auch im ‚Ratgeber für Verliebte': Sollte das geliebte Wesen doch all zu abgeneigt sein, schiebe deine Unterlippe vor."

Statt seiner Unterlippe schon er sein ganzes Gesicht ein Stück nach vorne, sodass seine Lippen Alfreds berührten. Der junge Wissenschaftler erwiderte den Kuss erst etwas zögerlich, dann aber ließ er sich auf Herbert ein und die beiden vertieften den Kuss.

Doch plötzlich gab es ein paar Meter von ihnen einen dumpfen Knall und sie schreckten auseinander.

„Was war das?", fragte Alfred und schaute sich um.

„Weiß nicht… hörte sich an, wie eine Eule, die vom Baum gefallen ist…" Herbert runzelte die Stirn.

Sie lauschten noch einige Augenblicke, doch nichts regte sich.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?", fragte Herbert mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und küsste Alfred erneut.

Der junge Wissenschaftler jedoch riss sich nach wenigen Momenten wieder los. „Da war etwas!"

„Wahrscheinlich wirklich nur eine Eule", wollte Herbert ihn beruhigen.

„Seit wann fliegen Eulen so weit unten?!" Alfreds hatte, wie Herbert feststellte, den Wissensdrang des Professors übernommen und schaute sich nun sehr aufmerksam um.

Herbert verdrehte sie Augen. „Komm schon, da wird schon nichts Schlimmes sein."

Alfred sah ihn verunsichert an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Aber sicher bin ich sicher."

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sich Alfred gegen Herbert. „Aber wehe wir finden beim Weggehen eine tote Eule!"

„Och, und wenn, dann beschütz ich dich vor der", neckte ihn Herbert, bevor er ihn erneut in einen Kuss verwickelte.

----

Um halb fünf fanden sich Graf von Krolock, Sarah, Koukol und Professor Abronsius an der Seilbahnstation ein.

Der Graf scheute sich um.

„Hier fehlen aber noch einige, oder?", sagte Sarah.

Ihr Mann nickte besorgt. „Professor, haben sie Herbert oder Alfred gesehen?"

„Nein, nur Chagal auf dem Weg zur Seilbahn…"

„Und meine Cousine?"

Koukol gestikulierte, dass er Titania und ihren Mann auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes gesehen hatte.

In diesem Moment hörten sie eine helle Stimme hinter ihnen. „Hallooo!"

„Bella, du hast nicht zufällig deine Eltern oder Herbert gesehen?", fragte der besorgte Graf sofort. „Oh, wen haben wir denn da…"

Die beiden blonden Vampire kamen näher.

„Felix Gaius! Was machst du denn hier?" Von Krolock schüttelte dem ehemaligen Lateinlehrer seines Sohnes die Hand.

„Ach, der Berg hat gerufen, und dann hat's mich halt hierhin verschlagen", entgegnete Felix grinsend.

„Du hast auch nicht zufällig Herbert gesehen, oder?"

„Wo wollten die denn eigentlich hin?", warf Sarah ein. „Kann ja sein, dass sie die Zeit vergessen haben…"

„Das sieht Herbert aber gar nicht ähnlich", erwiderte Bella, die jetzt genauso besorgt aussah wie der Graf. „Er wird doch wohl selbst bei einem Rendezvous einen hellen Streifen am Himmel sehen, oder?" Sie deutete auf eben diesen, der sich jetzt am Himmel zeigte.

„Aber, bevor wir uns jetzt unnötig Sorgen um jemand bestimmtes machen", meinte der Graf. „Chagal wollte doch gleich wieder nach oben und mit Magda dieses Jubiläum feiern, oder?"

Als Antwort erhielt er einstimmiges Nicken.

„Na, das macht die Sache auch nicht besser." Abronsius schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn die Dorfstraße entlang. „Ob wir uns jetzt um vier oder um fünf Leute sorgen, das macht den Braten auch nicht fett."

„Dann sind es eben nur zwei oder drei", sagte Felix plötzlich und deutete auf das Ende der Straße: Titania und Jonathan rannten auf sie zu.

„Tut uns leid", keuchte Jonathan, als er neben Sarah stoppte. „Aber die Besitzerin von dem Restaurant meinte, wir hätten zu wenig bezahlt und hat einen Riesenaufstandgema-"

„Habt ihr Alfred oder Herbert gesehen?", unterbrach der Graf ihn mit ernster Miene. Titania sah ihm an, dass er sich mit Mühe zusammenriss.

„Also, ich hab gesehen, dass sie mit Herrn Kromling mitgegangen sind, ich glaube, zu seinem Haus, aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie dann hinsind", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Dann lasst uns den mal fragen", schlug Sarah vor.

„Wenn er nicht gerade seine Messe hält", erwiderte Bella düster.

„Nein, die fängt erst in einer Stunde an." Jonathan schaute sich ebenfalls um.

„Dann fragen wir ihn doch, und dann müssen zumindest Sie nach oben, bevor die Sonne aufgeht", sagte Abronsius entschieden.

So bewegte sich die kleine Gruppe durch das Dorf in die Nähe der Kirche und klopfte an eine Tür nahe dem Gotteshaus.

Pastor Kromling steckte noch im Morgenrock und auf seinem Kopf hatte er eine schiefsitzende Nachtmütze, als er öffnete, aber er wirkte hellwach.

Graf von Krolock schilderte ihm die Situation und die Augen des Priesters weiteten sich.

„Die beiden wollten ein Picknick im Wald machen, ich habe ihnen Proviant dafür gegeben… aber… nun ja, dieses Dorf ist von Wald umgeben, sie könnten von jeder Seite aus rein gegangen sein."

Jonathan stöhnte, Titania runzelte die Stirn und der Graf schien sichtlich nervös zu werden. Was, wenn sein Sohn nicht vor Sonnenaufgang einen geschützten Platz fand?

„Ähm… Exzellenz, ich will ja nicht taktlos sein", meldete sich Abronsius zu Wort. „Aber die Sonne geht bald auf, Sie sollten sich auf den Weg zur Hütte begeben. Wenn Herbert und Alfred wirklich noch draußen sind, werden sie schon einen Unterschlupf finden."

„Vielleicht sind sie ja alle schon früher wieder nach oben gefahren", überlegte Sarah.

„Herbert?", fragte Felix zweifelnd.

„Kann ich mir bei ihm nicht vorstellen", stimmte Titania ihm zu und auch der Graf und Koukol nickten.

„Aber der Professor hat recht, Herbert ist ja nicht lebensmüde", sagte Felix. „Er wird sich nicht in die Sonne setzen."

„Und es bringt nichts, wenn wir hier unten bleiben." Titania legte ihrem Cousin die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir können hier bleiben", bot Koukol an.

Abronsius und Kromling nickten. „Wir halten Ausschau nach den beiden, und wenn wir sie finden, bringen wir sie in Sicherheit."

Seufzend ließ sich der Graf überzeugen, dass es das Beste war, zur Hütte zurückzukehrern.

Felix wollte sich mit einem Abschiedsgruß auf den Weg zurück zu Frau Wolfs Pension machen – er hielt es für unangebracht, Bellas Übernachtungsangebot unter diesen Umständen anzunehmen - , aber Graf von Krolock winkte ab. „Du kannst natürlich bei uns bleiben. Es sei denn, du hast was dagegen, dich mit Bella, Julian und Ardora auf den Dachboden zu quetschen."

So saßen die Vampire bald in einer Gondel nach oben.

----

„Müssten die nicht bald mal wiederkommen?"

Inzwischen hatte sich Magda zu Julian und Ardora ins Wohnzimmer ans Feuer gesetzt.

„Es dürfte bald hellwerden, wird Zeit, dass die kommen." Julian gähnte.

„Wird doch wohl nichts passiert sein?", fragte Ardora leise. „Passt gar nicht zu Bella oder Titania und erst recht nicht zum Grafen, erst so kurz vor Sonnenaufgang heim zu kommen…"

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und die drei öffneten sofort.

Es war tatsächlich die Gruppe aus dem Dorf – aber zu ihrem Entsetzen war sie mehr als unvollständig.

„Wo sind denn die anderen?" „Warum sind denn der Professor und Koukol nicht da?" „Ist Chagal nicht bei euch?"

Magdas letzte Frage ließ den Grafen aufschrecken. „Soll das heißen, er ist nicht hier?", fragte er ungläubig.

Der jungen Magd klappte der Mund auf und Sarah schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ja, so viel zu ‚sich um zwei oder drei Leute Sorgen machen'", stieß Julian hervor.

Titania schubste ihre Tochter, Felix und ihren Cousin ins Haus.

„Wir können jetzt sowieso nichts mehr machen", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl sie genauso aufgewühlt war wie Graf von Krolock.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass die drei einen sicheren Platz gefunden haben oder dass der Professor, Koukol und Herr Kromling sie rechtzeitig finden."

----

Glücklicherweise hatte Herbert trotz seiner Verliebtheit tatsächlich den hellen Streifen am Himmel bemerkt und auch Alfred darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Dementsprechend kurz war die Turtelei gewesen, die sich nach Alfred Aufschrecken angebahnt hatte und die beiden räumten rasch die Essensreste und die Decke zusammen.

Kurz darauf traten sie zwischen die Bäume, durch die sie gekommen waren.

Da quietschte Alfred plötzlich erschrocken auf.

Herbert zuckte zusammen, bevor er sich zu dem jungen Wissenschaftler umdrehte.

„Was denn, war da doch ne tote Eule?"

Alfred schüttelte stumm den Kopf und schaute zu Boden. Herbert kam zu ihm zurück und als er das Objekt Alfreds Aufmerksamkeit erblickte, wich er ein Stück zurück.

„Chagal! Was macht der denn hier? Ich dachte, der wäre längst in der Hütte?!"

„Und warum ist er bewusstlos?" Alfred kniete sich neben den dicken Wirt. „Chagal?" Er gab ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige.

Auch Herbert ging nun in die Hocke, er jedoch griff nach Chagals Unterarm, wobei Alfred sich fragte, warum der Grafensohn bei einem Toten den Puls messen wollte. Aber Herbert schien etwas feststellen zu können, denn einige Momente später sagte er: „Er dürfte in Ordnung sein."

„Er sollte eigentlich bei Magda sein, was ist bloß passiert?" Alfred schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er den dicken Wirt damit verschwinden lassen.

„Nun… _danach_ zu urteilen…" Herbert deutete auf die leere Wodkaflasche in Chagals Hand. „Danach zu urteilen ist er sturzbetrunken und hat es nicht mehr in die Seilbahn geschafft."

„Wie gestört muss denn seine Sicht gewesen sein?!" Alfred konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie jemand in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung von seinem Ziel laufen konnte, denn sie hatten einen Weg in den Wald genommen, der der Seilbahnstation fast gegenüber lag. Und dies war doch der Weg, auf dem sie gekommen waren… oder?

Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, fiel dem jungen Wissenschaftler auf, dass die Spuren, die sie hinterlassen hatten, komplett zugeschneit waren.

„Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen", sagte Alfred entschieden.

Herbert nickte. „Aber wir müssen uns auch beeilen."

Die beiden Männer nahmen jeweils einen Arm von Chagal über die eigene Schulter und schleiften ihn mit sich. So liefen sie eine ganze Weile, bis Alfred etwas auffiel.

„Herbi… waren… waren wir hier vorhin nicht schon mal?"

„Oh, ähm… das könnte sein…"

„Wo sind wir eigentlich?"

Sie kämpften sich noch eine ganze Zeit lang weiter durch den hohen Schnee, bis sie vor einem grob gezimmerten Holzschild ankamen, auf dem das Wort ‚Kleinwäldchen' eingeritzt war.

„Hört sich nach einem Dorfnamen an"; stellte der Assistenzwissenschaftler fest. „Hast du ihn schon mal gehört?" Doch ein Blick in Herberts Gesicht reichte ihm, um sich das zusammenzureimen, was der Grafensohn einen Augenblick später mit verzweifelter Miene sagte:

„Ich hab noch nie etwas von Kleinwäldchen gehört… Alfi, ich glaube, wir haben uns verlaufen."

----

So, das wars mal wieder. Wie fandet ihr's? Der lila Button wartet auf euch :-) Das ist mit 17 Din A 4 Seiten übrigens das längste Kapitel, was ich bis jetzt geschrieben hab, ich hoffe, es war nicht _zu_ lang.

Bis zum nächsten mal!

Eure Aisa


	7. Kapitel6: Sorgen und Segen

Kapitel 6: Sorgen und Segen

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews an **Taiyu**, **Jagura** (nee, keine Sorge, ich lass die beiden nicht verbrutzeln smile ) und **Rycitia** (najaa, das Frau Wolf korpulent ist stand im Essener Textbuch… hach, ich muss das auch mal sehen! hoffdassichinstuttgarddiemöglichkeithab) knuddel

Und weiter geht's!

----

„Wir können sowieso nichts machen!", sagte Titania zum fünfundzwanzigsten mal in zehn Minuten. Sie klang inzwischen schon leicht entnervt, denn sie konnte weder ihren Cousin noch dessen Frau oder die mehr oder weniger jüngeren Vampire beruhigen oder ihnen zumindest klarzumachen, dass sich die beiden Vermissten bestimmt nicht in die Sonne legen würden.

Wirklich alle Vampire waren noch auf den Beinen – unter normalen Umständen hätten sie alle schon in ihren Särgen gelegen, es würde spätestens in einer halben Stunde anfangen zu dämmern. Sie hatten alle dicken Vorhänge vor den Fenstern zugezogen und befanden sich allesamt im Wohnzimmer.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Felix zu Julian und Ardora gesellt.

„Also, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass den beiden was passiert ist", sagte er.

„Ja, den beiden vielleicht nicht, aber ich befürchte fast schon, dass Chagal nicht wieder auftaucht." Ardora biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Sagt doch sowas nicht!" Julian schaute die beiden stirnrunzelnd an, während Magda neben ihm das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hatte. „Sie werden ALLE wieder auftauchen!" Er schien wirklich fest an seine eigenen Worte zu glauben, jedenfalls klang er nicht so, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

Felix und Ardora wechselten jedoch nur einen sehr zweifelnden Blick.

----

„Aber… aber was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Auf Alfreds Frage konnte der Grafensohn nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach versuchen, nach … ähm…" Herbert, dem leichte Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, drehte sich zu dem Holzschild um, vor dem sie sich aufhielten. „… nach Kleinwäldchen laufen, vielleicht gibt es da eine Kings-Pension…"

„Und wenn wir gar nicht vor Sonnenaufgang dort sind?" Alfred schien langsam in Panik zu geraten. „Was machen wir dann? Mit dem da-" Er nickte zu Chagal hinüber, den sie im Schnee abgelegt hatten. „-mit Chagal im Anhang sind wir viel langsamer als normal!"

„Aber es wird auch nicht besser, wenn wir hier rumstehen." Mit diesen Worten ging Herbert zu dem immer noch schlafenden Chagal hinüber und versuchte, diesen halbwegs auf die Beine zu hieven.

Alfred ging ihm zur Hand.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du noch nie irgendwas von diesem Ort gehört hast. Was ist, wenn dort alles voll mit Vampirjägern ist?"

Herbert seufzte. Insgeheim gab er seinem Alfi ja recht, sie waren mit dem betrunkenen, schlafenden Chagal im Schlepptau alles andere als schnell und sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie in dem Dorf erwartete – wenn sie ihn denn vor Sonnenaufgang erreichten. Aber er wollte nicht, dass der Assistenzwissenschaftler in Panik geriet, es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass ein junger Vampir aus großer Angst eine Dummheit beging.

„Lass es uns versuchen. Ich meine, das ist besser als hier zu bleiben."

Wenig später liefen die beiden auf dem zugeschneiten Weg in Richtung Kleinwäldchen.

Es war eine sehr mühsame Arbeit, den dicken Wirt mit sich zu schleifen, und ihre Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht mal aufwachen würde, stellte sich als vergebens heraus. So kamen sie wirklich nicht schnell vorwärts und mussten schon kurz darauf erneut eine Pause machen.

„Warum hat der eigentlich nicht mal ein bisschen abgespeckt?", keuchte Herbert und ließ die Schulter des Wirts los, der daraufhin wieder auf der Erde landete.

Alfred ließ ächzend seinen Rucksack in den Schnee fallen. „Und warum musste er so viel trinken, dass er davon ohnmächtig geworden ist?!"

Chagal zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt, er drehte den beiden Männern schlafenderweise den Rücken zu und schnarchte munter weiter.

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen", rief Herbert laut aus.

Prompt regte sich hinter ihm zwischen den Tannen etwas. Die beiden Männer fuhren herum und erblickten eine blasse ältere Frau mit weißen Locken, die hinter einem Baum hervorkam. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang und unter diesem Umhang lugte, soweit Herbert das auf die kleine Entfernung ausmachen konnte, ein Stück dunkelroter Samt hervor, der nur von einem Kleid stammen konnte.

Der Grafensohn stellte sich instinktiv vor Alfred.

„Wer macht den hier so einen Lärm?", fragte die Alte. Ihre Stimme klang amüsiert.

„Was haben wir denn da? Drei Jünglinge…"

Hinter Herberts Rücken warf Alfred einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf Chagal, mit dem Gedanken, das ‚Jüngling' zumindest auf den dicken Wirt definitiv _nicht_ zutraf!

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Herbert, selbst überrascht darüber, wie sicher er klang.

Die alte Frau seufzte und musterte ihn scharf. „Junge, Junge, das enttäuscht mich jetzt aber."

Herbert hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Was?"

Die Alte verdrehte die Augen und rief dabei – allerdings etwas leiser als Herbert kurz zuvor – „Herr, schmeiß Erinnerungen vom Himmel!" Bei diesen Worten öffnete sie den Mund so weit, dass die beiden Männer ihre langen spitzen Eckzähne erkennen konnten – also eine Vampirin! Allerdings wussten beide nicht, ob das nun etwas Gutes oder doch eher etwas Schlechtes für sie bedeutete.

„Ähm, kenne ich Sie irgendwo her?", fragte Herbert höflich.

Die alte Dame schaute ihn ärgerlich an. „Also, nur weil ich es nicht zu dieser Hochzeit geschafft habe, ist das noch lange kein Grund, mich zu vergessen, Herbert von Krolock!"

Dem Sohn des Grafen fiel die Kinnlade runter. „O…Oma Ina! Was machst du denn hier?"

Sein geschockter Tonfall zeugte davon, dass Alfred nicht als einziger heillos verwirrt war.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen, mein Lieber." Herberts Großmutter kam auf ihren Enkel zu und umarmte ihn. „Was machst du kurz vor Sonnenaufgang mit gleich zwei Männern allein im Wald?", fragte sie tadelnd. „So gut hätte dein Vater dich ja schon erziehen können."

Herbert räusperte sich. „Also… ähm, das ist Alfred." Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und gab seiner Großmutter damit den Blick auf den jungen Wissenschaftler frei. „Er ist der Assistent des Professors, der seit dem letzten Mitternachtsball bei uns wohnt – das sollte Papa dir aber geschrieben haben! – und-" Er grinste. „- ein sehr, sehr guter Freund."

Alfred schüttelte der alten Dame verlegen die Hand.

„Und das da…" Herbert deutete auf den dicken Wirt, „das da ist der Vater deiner Schwiegertochter, Yoine Chagal."

„Ähm… warum schläft der?"

„Zu viel Wodka…"

Herberts Großmutter hob missbilligend die Augenbrauen, wenn der Vater sich schon sturzbetrunken durch den Wald schleifen ließ, wie war dann erst seine Tochter – ihre Schwiegertochter?

„Nun, wie dem auch sei", sagte sie dann aufgeräumt. „Vampire, egal ob jung oder alt, gehören um diese Zeit in die Särge. Ihr könnt mir heute Abend erklären, was ihr hier macht, aber ihr kommt jetzt erst mal mit zu uns!"

Sie klang wie eine Frau, die weder Widerspruch noch Widerstand duldete, also leisteten die beiden Männer auch keinen. Sie hievten Chagal wieder hoch, die Großmutter nahm Alfreds Rucksack und die Vampire bogen wieder in den Wald ein.

----

„Das ist sinnlos!"

Professor Abronsius, Koukol und Pastor Kromling stießen vor der Kirche wieder aufeinander.

Sie hatten das ganze Dorf und den nahen Wald nach Herbert und Alfred abgesucht, waren aber natürlich nicht fündig geworden.

„Aber wo können sie denn sein?"

„Herr Kromling?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die drei Männer drehten sich um. Es war Frau Wolf.

„Was machen sie denn noch hier? Sollten sie nicht die Messe halten?", fragte die Etablissementbesitzerin und trat zu den Männern.

„Es gab Dringenderes zu tun", erwiderte der Priester trocken. Man merkte sofort, dass er nicht das allerbeste Verhältnis zu Frau Wolf hatte.

„Was denn?", wollte die wissen. „Wo kommen… hey, sie haben Tannennadeln im Haar… waren sie im Wald?"

Ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden, erkundigte sich Professor Abronsius, ob sie schon Bekanntschaft mit Vampiren gemacht hatte und erklärte ihr anschließend die Lage.

„Böse Sache", murmelte Frau Wolf. „Und Sie haben wirklich keine Spur von ihnen?"

Koukol schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist denn, wenn sie wirklich schon oben bei der Hütte waren?", gab Pastor Kromling zu bedenken.

„Dann bringt es auch nichts, sich jetzt einen Kopf darum zu machen." Abronsius drehte seinen Hut in den Händen.

Koukol warf einen besorgten Blick zum Himmel. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen streiften schon den Gipfel des Berges.

„Sollte einer von uns vielleicht mal oben nachschauen?", fragte der Diener des Grafen.

Der Professor und der Priester wechselten einen Blick. „Ist vielleicht besser", sagte Abronsius schließlich.

Herr Kromling und Frau Wolf begleiteten die beiden noch zur Seilbahnstation und schauten mit nachdenklichen Mienen der Gondel hinterher.

Dann wandte sich Herr Kromling an die Etablissementbesitzerin.

„Woher wissen Sie eigentlich von den Vampiren?"

„Nun, ein anderes Exemplar hat ein paar Tage bei mir… ähm… getagt", antwortete Frau Wolf. „Er hat mir auch von einigen Familien erzählt, mit denen er schon zu tun hatte, und demnach sind mir die von krolocks auch nicht so fremd."

„Aber getroffen haben sie noch niemanden von ihnen, oder?"

„Nein. Ich hoffe, ich werde das Vergnügen mal haben…"

Pastor Kromling seufzte. „Ich hoffe, sie werden Herbert von Krolock mal treffen, das wär dann wenigstens ein Zeichen dafür, dass er noch… na ja, _lebt_." Der Priester schien ernsthaft besorgt.

„Sie sehen sehr erschöpft aus. Wollen sie noch mit in meine Pension kommen und erst mal was essen?", bot Frau Wolf an. „Wenn sie wollen, halt ich ihnen auch meine Mädchen vom Hals."

Weiter nach Herbert und Alfred zu suchen, machte nun auch keinen Sinn mehr, denn die Sonnenstrahlen berührten schon die Kirchturmspitze. So machten sich die beiden Menschen reichlich geknickt auf den Weg zum Wolf'schen Pensions-Etablissement.

----

Vorsichtig öffnete Koukol die Holztür der Berghütte und die beiden Männer betraten leise durch die Diele das dunkle Wohnzimmer. Sie waren mindestens genauso überrascht, die ganze Familie – abgesehen von den Vermissten natürlich – in der Sitzecke versammelt vorzufinden, wie die Vampire, die beiden Sterblichen jetzt schon wieder zusehen.

„Und?", fragte Graf von Krolock schließlich erwartungsvoll. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine tiefe Sorgenfalte breitgemacht. „Haben Sie die beiden gefunden?"

Weder Koukol noch Professor Abronsius schauten dem Grafen in die Augen, als sie traurig die Köpfe schüttelten.

Alle Anwesenden stöhnten deprimiert auf. Sarah bemühte sich nicht einmal, die Träne fortzuwischen, die an ihrer Wange herunter rann.

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein", stieß Julian hervor. „Die beiden haben bestimmt irgendwo einen Unterschlupf gefunden!"

Der Graf vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Titania, die an seiner Linken saß und ihm, wie auch Sarah, die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, vernahm etwas wie ein „Hoffentlich, wenn nicht…"

Der Professor fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über die Augen und lehnte sich gegen den Esstisch. Natürlich, er hatte Herbert wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt das Gefühl gegeben, ihn besonders zu mögen – was er ja mit seinem Regenschirm deutlich gemacht hatte – aber er mochte den Jungen.

Und was Alfred anging, so plagten ihn furchtbare Schuldgefühle. In Königsberg hatte er seinen Schüler schon nur mit Mühe zu dieser Reise überreden könne, dann hatte er seine Verliebtheit in Sarah fast vollkommen ignoriert – und das war ja nun der einzige Grund, der Alfred im Schloss des Grafen gehalten hatte -, dann wurde er unfreiwillig in einen Vampir verwandelt und verendete nun womöglich auch noch dort draußen in der Sonne!

Titania erhob sich. Sie hatte sich leise mit Bella und Ardora kurzgeschlossen, nun liefen die drei Frauen zu einer kleinen Kammer hinüber, kramten einen ganzen Satz Decken heraus und verteilten sie an die Vampire und Sterblichen.

„Wenn sie doch irgendwie zurückkommen, kriegen wir es so wenigstens mit", meinte die Schwarzhaarige, während sie ihrem Cousin höchstpersönlich eine Wolldecke umwickelte.

Die Vampire dämmerten einer nach dem anderen weg, den Kopf voller düsterer Gedanken. Nur Graf von Krolock bekam kaum ein Auge zu. Viel zu tief saß die Sorge um seinen einzigen Sohn.

----

Pastor Kromling ließ im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kirche im Dorf, seine Wenigkeit von einem Kollegen vertreten und sich von Frau Wolf überreden, den Tag zu einer erneuten Suche zu nutzen.

Diesmal halfen auch Frau Wolfs Mädchen bei der Suche, nachdem der Priester ihnen ausführlich das Aussehen der vermissten Vampire beschrieben hatte.

Aber natürlich verlief die Suche vollkommen erfolglos. So fanden sich alle, die mitgeholfen hatten, um vier Uhr am Nachmittag wieder am Marktplatz ein.

„Oh ja, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele enttäuschte Freier schon vor dem Haus warten", mutmaßte die mollige Helen.

Herr Kromling verdrehte nur die Augen. Er hoffte sehr, dass Alfred und Herbert nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder auftauchen würden.

----

Noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wurden eben diese Vermissten von Ina von Krolock ziemlich unsanft geweckt.

„Hey, aufstehen!" Die alte Dame schlug ungeduldig auf die Sargdeckel im Gästezimmer des kleinen Backsteinhauses, in dem sie mit ihrem Mann den Winter über wohnte.

Alfred wachte sofort auf und klappte augenblicklich den Sargdeckel hoch und auch Herbert hielt es für klüger, es nicht auf eine längere Weckaktion ankommen zu lassen – die Situation war nun wirklich schon verfahren genug!

„Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte Großmutter Ina. Ihre Stimme triefte vor Ironie und sie lachte, als die beiden Männer herzhaft gähnten.

„Kommt schon, hopp hopp, ihr müsst mir mal helfen, diesen Schnarchsack wach zu rütteln!"

Im ersten Moment wusste weder der junge Wissenschaftler noch der Grafensohn, von wem die alte Frau da sprach. Doch als Herberts Großmutter den dritten Sarg öffnete, aus dem ein ohrenbetäubendes Schnarchen drang, fiel es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen: Chagal! Genau, den dicken Wirt hatten sie ja am Morgen nur schnell in den dritten Sarg fallen lassen und sich nicht weiter um ihn gekümmert.

Herberts Großmutter runzelte die Stirn und rümpfte die Nase, bevor sie sich wieder den beiden jungen Männern zuwandte, die nun auf sie zukamen. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Alfred musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Ich glaube, Rebecca würde wieder ihre Salami einsetzen…"

„Wer würde was einsetzen?" Ina war sichtlich geschockt.

„Seine Frau", erklärte Alfred schnell. „Und im Notwall würde sie bestimmt Wasser benutzen…"

„Na wunderbar! Dann holt euch doch mal gleich ein bisschen Schnee, das dürfte ebenso helfen!" Mit diesen Worten scheuchte die alte Dame Herbert und Alfred nach draußen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später befanden sich sowohl die beiden und Großmutter Ina als auch Chagal und Jan, Herberts Großvater, in der kleinen gemütlichen, bäuerlich eingerichteten Küche und Alfred und Herbert mussten berichten, wie sie überhaupt in diese Gegend geraten waren, während Chagal versuchte, seine Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen.

„Nun", krächzte Großvater Jan, als sein Enkel geendet hatte. „Dann sehen wir mal zu, dass wir euch wieder nach oben bringen. Dein Vater macht sich gewiss schon große Sorgen."

----

Damit hatte er zweifellos recht. Graf von Krolock war der Erste, der in der Dämmerung aus dem Dösen hochschreckte. Er ließ den Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen.

Sarahs Kopf war auf seine Schulter gerutscht, Magda, Julian, Ardora, Bella und Felix hatten sich auf dem Viersitzer zu einem Knäuel zusammengequetscht, Titanias Kopf ruhte auf Jonathans Bauch und der Professor und Koukol waren am Tisch eingeschlafen. Und zu seiner Resignation war keiner der Vermissten inzwischen angekommen – wie auch immer das hätte möglich sein sollen, aber selbst mit seiner großen Lebenserfahrung hatte der Graf immer noch nicht gelernt, jegliche Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Er seufzte und legte seinen Kopf auf den von Sarah. Die Aufregung war einer beklemmenden Angst und einer erdrückenden Verzweiflung gewichen.

----

Wieder dick in Mäntel, Schals und Mützen eingemummelt, ließen alle fünf Vampire die kleine Backsteinhütte hinter sich.

„Wo seid ihr denn hergekommen?", fragte Großvater Jan.

„Sie wollten glaub ich, in Richtung Kleinwäldchen", antwortete seine Frau für seinen Enkel.

„Wir sind eigentlich die ganze Zeit geradeaus gelaufen", fügte Herbert trotzdem hinzu.

„Was für ein Glück, dass es heute Nacht nicht mehr geschneit hat", bemerkte Jan und deutete auf den Weg, auf dem noch deutlich die Fußstapfen Herberts und Alfreds zu sehen waren – und natürlich die Schleifspur, die Chagals Fußspitzen hinterlassen hatten.

Eben denen folgten sie nun so lange, bis sie wieder zu der Lichtung gelangten. Chagal hatte inzwischen einige Kopfschmerzmittel intus, trotzdem trottete er mit einer ziemlichen Leidensmiene hinter den anderen Vampiren her.

Ab der Lichtung hielten sich Alfred und Herbert an den Orientierungssinn von Herberts Großeltern.

----

„Wir müssen nochmal ins Dorf", sagte Ardora entschieden. „Wir können nicht noch länger warten. Es ist schon seit einer Dreiviertelstunde dunkel!"

„Das sag ich schon seit gestern Morgen", gab Graf von Krolock zu verstehen, wurde aber ignoriert.

„Vielleicht haben Herr Kromling oder Frau Wolf die beiden ja gefunden", hoffte Felix.

„Wenn sie sie gefunden haben, dann wahrscheinlich nur-" Zweifellos wollte Bella etwas sehr negatives von sich geben, aber Julian hielt ihr den Mund zu.

„Wenn sie sie gefunden haben, dann warten sie, wenn wir Glück haben, schon unten."

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Magda leise. Sie war inzwischen genauso deprimiert wie der Graf und hatte seit der Rückkehr der beiden Sterblichen kaum ein Wort mehr gesagt.

„Und wenn nicht gibt's nicht!" Titania seufzte. Entweder wir finden sie oder nicht."

„Musst du eigentlich immer so gnadenlos realistisch sein?" Jonathan blickte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und murmelte „Schwarzseherin."

Die Vampire ließen sich von Professor Abronsius noch ein kleines Frühstück aufzwingen, bevor sie sich abermals winterfest anzogen.

----

„So, aus dem Wald sind wir raus. Ist das das Dorf?"

Alfred und Herbert schauten sich um. Sie waren genau an der Stelle aus dem Wald herausgebrochen, an der sie ihn auch betreten hatten. Auf Alfreds Gesicht legte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Definitiv!"

Herberts Großeltern lächelten ebenfalls. „Wir helfen doch gerne. Sollen wir noch mit hochkommen?"

Herbert umarmte seine Oma. „Wenn ihr wollt…" Er löste sich wieder von ihr. „Vater würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn – AAAAHRG!!!"

Erschrocken wirbelte der Grafensohn herum, um zu sehen, wer gerade Hand an seiner Schulter angelegt hatte.

„Herr Kromling!"

„HABEN Sie irgendeine Ahnung, was für Sorgen wir uns alle gemacht haben?!", schnaubte der Pastor. Trotzdem sah man ihm seine Erleichterung an.

„Ähm… wer ist das?", fragte Großvater Jan etwas perplex. „Priester", murmelte Chagal. Die beiden alten Vampire wichen zurück, während Alfred Herrn Kromling die Hand schüttelte. Herbert erklärte seinen Großeltern, wer dieser Pastor überhaupt war.

„So, ihr drei, schießt los", verlangte Kromling. „Wo wart ihr?"

----

„Frau Wolf!"

Felix winkte der korpulenten Frau zu, die auch prompt auf die Vampirgruppe zusteuerte, die gerade vor ihrer Pension angekommen war.

„Und, sind sie aufgetaucht?"

„Das bezweifle ich", antwortete Frau Wolf mit mitleidigem Gesicht.

Graf von Krolock kniff die Augen zu und Magda biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Aber vielleicht hat ja Herr Kromling noch etwas gehört", versuchte die Etablissementbesitzerin die Vampire aufzuheitern.

„Wo ist der denn?", wollte Jonathan wissen. „Müsste er nicht in der Kirche sein?"

„Er hat sich heute bei allen messen vertreten lassen, wir haben den ganzen Tag über im Wald nach den beiden gesucht…"

„Nach den dreien", murmelte Sarah, die sich auch um ihren Vater sorgte.

„Lasst uns da mal nachsehen", meinte Julian, der seinen Zweckoptimismus fast aufgegeben hatte – aber nur fast.

Einige Minuten später traf Graf von Krolock fast der Schlag. „Herbert!", schrie er.

Sein Sohn, der gerade drauf und dran war, in eine Seilbahngondel zu steigen, zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. „Papa!"

„Mein Sohn, wo wart ihr denn!" Erleichtert schloss der Graf seinen Sohn in die Arme, als er ihn erreicht hatte. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Na das ist jetzt eine ganz neue Floskel", wisperte Ina ihrem Mann zu.

Alfred wurde inzwischen von Sarah und Abronsius bestürmt. Sarah warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Sag mal, was war das denn für eine Aktion!" „Junge, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für Ängste hier alle ausgestanden haben?!", polterte Abronsius.

„Wir haben uns verirrt", begann Alfred, wurde aber sogleich unterbrochen.

„Erzähl jetzt aber bloß nicht, dass euer Date es nicht einmal Wert war, dass ihr so lange weg wart!" Bella wischte sich bei diesem leicht spöttischen Kommentar die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Graf von Krolock wurde inzwischen auf seine Eltern aufmerksam und begrüßte auch diese herzlich.

Wer allerdings gar nicht so herzlich empfangen wurde, war Chagal. Auf den kamen nun Magda und Sarah zu. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?!", schimpfte Sarah. „Wir dachten alle, du wärst oben, und dann kommen die anderen zurück und sagen, du wärst nicht dabei…"

„Weißt du, wie lange ich auf dich gewartet habe?", fuhr Magda den dicken Wirt an – sie hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden.

„Magda, ich… ich wollte nur…", stammelte Chagal.

„Ach, hör auf", fauchte die junge Magd. „Mein Gott, du stinkst, was hast du eigentlich angestellt?"

Doch sie brauchte nur einen Blick in die Augen des Wirts zu werfen, um den Wodka ablesen zu können. Sie schaute ihn enttäuscht an.

„Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir gedacht", sagte sie gefährlich leise. Ihre Stimme war mehr als unterkühlt. „Ich trau dir wirklich viel zu, aber dass du mich für eine Flasche Wodka versetzt… nein, tut mir leid, das ist zu viel für mich."

Herbert, der diese kleine Szene mit einem Ohr mitbekam, während er herzlich seinen ehemaligen Lateinlehrer Felix begrüßte, ersparte der jungen Magd, die sich auf dem Absatz von Chagal abwandte, die Geschichte der letzten Nacht, oder besser gesagt, den Zustand, in dem sie Chagal gefunden hatten.

„Lasst uns zurück nach oben fahren", schlug Titania einige Minuten später laut vor. „Ich denke, hier haben uns diverse Personen einiges zu erzählen."

Ihr Vorschlag fand allgemeine Zustimmung, nur Großmutter Ina und Großvater Jan lehnten das Angebot, mit nach oben zu kommen, dankend ab und machten sich nach einer herzhaften Verabschiedung von ihren Verwandten wieder auf den Rückweg durch den Wald.

Wenig später befanden sich die Vampire, Koukol, Professor Abronsius und auch Herr Kromling wieder oben in der Berghütte – Frau Wolf entschuldigte sich damit, dass sie ihren Laden nicht noch einmal so lange vernachlässigen könne – und Alfred und Herbert mussten noch einmal ihre Geschichte erzählen.

„Also", meinte Graf von Krolock, nachdem die beiden geendet hatten. „Verabredung hin oder her – ich will nicht, dass irgendein Pärchen noch einmal so wenig auf die Zeit achtet, dass sich als Folge davon die ganze Familie Sorgen macht." Er warf diversen Personen im Raum strenge Blicke zu, bevor er wieder zu seinem Sohn und Alfred sprach. „Ich denke, ihr beide solltet euch jetzt schon hinlegen, denn ich wage mal stark zu bezweifeln, dass ihr bei meiner lieben Mutter genug Schlaf bekommen habt."

Diese Worte waren kein Vorschlag sondern eine Aufforderung, aber die beiden Männer gingen dieser gerne nach – zu tief saß die Erschöpfung, die nach den letzten Ereignissen Oberhand gewann. So schlurften die beiden denn auch brav die Treppe hoch, gefolgt von Julian, Sarah, Bella, Magda, Ardora und Felix, die sich auf den Dachboden verzogen.

Chagal dagegen blieb unten – er musste sich ernsthaft vor seinem Schwiegersohn rechtfertigen, denn betrunken durch einen Wald zu irren wurde sowohl von den Catines als auch von den Krolocks als viel schlimmer gewertet, als im verliebten Zustand die Zeit zu vergessen.

----

„Wird das nicht zu eng da oben?", fragte Felix besorgt.

„Keine Panik, wir bleiben ja nicht alle oben", beruhigte ihn Sarah. „Aber ich persönlich will nicht mitbekommen, wie Papa zur Schnecke gemacht wird.

Die sechs Vampire betraten den Dachbodenraum und verteilten sich auf die drei Särge.

„Ähm, ich glaub, das ist gestern ein bisschen kurz gekommen", meinte Magda vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich neben Ardora nieder gelassen hatte. „Aber…w er bist du eigentlich, Felix?"

Sowohl Felix als auch Julian mussten grinsen – die beiden hatten sich ebenfalls nebeneinander auf Julians Sarg bequemt und als die beiden Ältesten wussten sie auch am Besten übereinander bescheid.

Felix räusperte sich. „Also: Ich stamme aus dem alten Rom, bin deshalb mit Latein aufgewachsen und verdiene seit Karl dem Großen meine Brötchen damit, den Kindern von mehr oder weniger Adligen diese Sprache beizubringen. Dadurch habe ich unsere liebe Ardora zu ihren Lebzeiten kennegelernt-" Er grinste der Braunhaarigen zu. „-und auch unseren lieben Herbi unterrichtet. Und um auf Bellas Verwunderung zurückzukommen: Eine _äußerst nette_ Chemiestudentin, der ich ähm… Unterricht der _etwas anderen Art_ gegeben habe-" Er erntete sowohl ein leicht genervtes Stöhnen als auch ein Kichern bei seinen Freunden. „- hat sich auf diese Art bei mir… _bedankt_…"

„Tja, ich sag's ja: Lass deine Finger von Schülern", grinste Julian. „Das war schon bei Herbert problematisch."

„Hä?", wunderte sich Sarah.

„Und bei mir auch", kicherte Ardora.

„Und bei Lena und Lommel auch…" Bella zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute Sarah an. „Verstehst du, was wir meinen?"

„Ähm… ja, ist klar…" Sarah warf Felix einen Blick zu, der nur zu deutlich von ihren gemischten Gefühlen zeugte.

Julian lachte. „Keine Angst, der frisst nur Leute, die mindestens sechs Funktionen des Ablativs beherrschen." Dafür erntete er einen Stoß in die Rippen von Felix.

Magda verzog das Gesicht. „Gut, dass ich Herberts Angebot zum Lateinlernen nicht angenommen habe…"

„Sehr gut", wisperte ihr Ardora ins Ohr.

----

„Ich bin todmüde", murmelte Alfred.

„Hmm, ich auch." Herbert gähnte. „War halt doch ziemlich anstrengend… aber…" Er lächelte den jungen Wissenschaftler sanft an. „Dafür war es doch auch sehr schön, oder?"

„Jaaa, schon…"

Herbert schaute Alfred besorgt an – der junge Wissenschaftler würde doch wohl nicht schon wieder von einer Nacht auf die Nächste seinen Standpunkt gewechselt haben?

„Aber?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„… aber leider hat uns ja mal wieder die Sonne einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." Alfred schaute Herbert bei diesen Worten nicht an, er wollte nicht schon wieder rot werden.

Der Grafensohn starrte ihn an. _Das_ hatte er ja nun gar nicht erwartet – vor allem, da er selbst wusste, wie weit er in der letzten Nacht gegangen wäre, wenn es an ihm gelegen hätte – und erst recht nicht von dem sonst so schüchternen Alfred!

Dieser blickte ihn verschämt an. Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf Herberts Lippen.

„Hey, wo hast du _die_ Seite denn so lange versteckt?", fragte er.

„Welche Seite?", bekam er als Gegenfrage zurück, aber auch Alfred lächelte jetzt leicht.

Herbert lachte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Schließlich löste er sich etwas verlegen wieder von seinem Alfi, unsicher, ob er die Frage stellen sollte, sie ihm auf der Zunge lag. Entsetzt stellte er genau in dem Moment fest, dass er sie tatsächlich stellte, als er sich entschlossen hatte, es bleiben zu lassen. „Ähm… willst du heute mit in meinen Sarg kommen?"

Alfred schluckte und Herbert verfluchte sich selber. Natürlich musste das dem jungen Wissenschaftler unangenehm sein, soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, war er selbst bei Sarahs Andeutungen, die sich auf etwas komplett anderes bezogen, total überfordert gewesen – und seine eigenen Worte hätten wohl kaum eindeutiger sein können!

Aber zu seiner Überraschung nickte Alfred. Herbert schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Aber…" Der junge Wissenschaftler räusperte sich. „Aber… es muss doch… ähm… es muss doch nicht unbedingt… etwas _passieren_, oder?" Mit einem Schlag wurde er puterrot im Gesicht.

Herbert strahlte ihn an, während er seinen Sarg öffnete. „Natürlich nicht! Ich mach nichts, was du nicht willst."

Diese Worte waren es schließlich, die Alfred endgültig dazu bewegten, dem Grafensohn in den Sarg zu folgen.

----

Okay, ich find es etwas zu langwierig an manchen Stellen… und ihr? :-) Freue mich weiterhin über Reviews. Und ich mach noch ein bisschen Schleichwerbung: Der Adventskalender ist da! Ich versuche, jetzt regelmäßig jeden Tag ein neues Türchen online zu stellen ;-)

Eure Aisa


	8. Kapitel7: Weihnachtskinder

Kapitel 7: Weihnachtskinder…

Wieder war die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen, als Herbert am Abend erwachte. Allerdings hatte er an diesem Tag genug Schlaf bekommen, um die Müdigkeit der letzten Nächte auszubügeln.

Er überlegte kurz, dann entschloss er sich entschieden gegen ein Frühstück mit einigen neugierigen Blicken als Müslizusatz – er kannte schließlich seine Familie!

Leise schlich sich Herbert nach unten in die verdunkelte Küche. Nach einem verwunderten Blick auf Chagal, der wohl ziemlich einsam auf der Couch genächtigt hatte, und einen kleinen Notizzettel von seinem Vater bereitete er ein kleines Frühstück vor, verfrachtete es auf ein Tablett und balancierte es zurück in das Schlafzimmer, dass er sich mit Alfred teilte.

Oben angekommen stellte er das Tablett ab, bevor er sich auf den Sargrand hockte. Er beobachtete den noch schlafenden Vampir vor sich und allein schon Alfreds Anblick zauberte ihm ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen. Verträumt strich er dem jungen Wissenschaftler durch die blonden Locken.

Sie hatten gestern noch ziemlich lange geredet, über Gott und die Welt, über die Weihnachtsfeste, die sie jeweils in Königsberg und im Schloss verbracht hatten… und, wie Herbert sich glücklich erinnerte, Alfred hatte anscheinend alle möglichen Zweifel, die er gehabt hatte, abgelegt. Der silberhaarige Grafensohn hoffte bloß, dass diese Zutraulichkeit anhalten würde…

In diesem Moment schlug Alfred die Augen auf und schreckte hoch. Einen Augenblick erinnerte er sich wohl nicht, wo er sich befand und Herbert spürte die Anspannung fast körperlich, aber dann entspannte sich der Körper des jungen Wissenschaftlers wieder und Alfred ließ sich zurück in das weiche Kissen sinken.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Herbert.

„Hmm", machte Alfred und gähnte. „Sehr gut", fügte er dann grinsend hinzu. „Was steht denn heute an?"

Herbert seufzte. „Also, nach dem Zettel von meinem Vater zu urteilen, können wir entweder schon wieder in den Wald stiefeln und den Weihnachtsbaum reinholen, oder den Schmuck dafür rauskramen… ist beides nicht das spannendste… hast du Hunger?"

Fünf Minuten später machten sich die beiden über das Frühstück her, das Herbert von unten mitgebracht hatte.

„Aber führt das nicht eher dazu, dass die anderen später noch mehr Fragen stellen?", bemerkte Alfred.

„Ach, je später desto besser… und wenn mich Julian, Bella oder im schlimmsten Fall Papa oder Titania schon beim Frühstück so komisch anstarren… na ja, muss eben nicht sein."

Alfred kicherte. „Versteh ich voll und ganz."

----

„Jetzt erzähl doch mal! Ich hab dich seit 25 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht? Gestern war ja so eine kleine Plauderrunde unmöglich."

Die Sonne war inzwischen komplett hintern den Bergen verschwunden, aber Ardora und Felix hatten sich trotzdem mit zwei dicken Wolldecken ausgestattet, bevor sie nach draußen gingen, um neues Holz für den Kamin zu holen.

„Ach, da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich komm ja nicht so viel rum wie du. Obwohl deine letzten Jahre – oder besser Stellungen – ja anscheinend auch ganz interessant waren." Ardora grinste, warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf die blonden Haare ihres Gegenübers und schnappte sich den Holzkorb

Felix verdrehte die Augen. „Ja jaaa, mach dich nur lustig darüber. Diese Studentin war wirklich nett, aber halt sehr temperamentvoll." Er lächelte nun ebenfalls. „Aber bei dir scheint es ja auch gefunkt zu haben." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Ardora erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie schnell.

„Na ja, du konntest ja heute Morgen kaum die Augen von dieser Rothaarigen abwenden… Magda heißt sie, oder?" Felix hob ein paar Holzscheite von dem großen Haufen, den Graf von Krolock und Chagal einige Nächte zuvor zerhackt hatten.

Die Dunkelhaarige seufzte. „Ja, sie ist sehr nett… ich mag sie wirklich."

„Und wo ist dein Problem?"

„Dass sie in einer Beziehung steckt, in der sie glaub ich gar nicht sein will." Ardora erzählte ihrem Freund von dem Gespräch, dass sie vorletzte Nacht mit Magda geführt hatte, von den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und von dem Kuss, den die beiden an der Hochzeit geteilt hatten.

„Aber dann stehen deine Chancen doch super. Sie sah gestern nicht aus, als wäre sie abgeneigt."

„Natürlich nicht, ich hab ja auch nichts gemacht!"

„Dann tu was."

Ardora seufzte erneut. „Sag mir, wenn ich dich mit meinem Pessimismus nerve, aber hattest du schon mal das Gefühl, dass du gleich einen Kreislaufkollaps bekommst, weil du jemanden so sehr magst? Ich bin nach diesem Gespräch ja geradezu geflüchtet, weil ich Angst hatte, auf einmal nur noch Unsinn zu faseln!" Sie stellte einen gefüllten Korb auf die kleine Bank, die an der Hütte stand.

Felix lachte leise, legte einen mit Scheiten gefüllten Korb neben den Ersten und nahm auch gleich seine Decke ab– auch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren endgültig verschwunden. „Weißt du, ich denke, da solltest du vielleicht eher mit Herbert reden. Oder mit Julian. Den beiden ist das schon öfters passiert und die beiden haben gelernt, wie man sowas verhindern kann."

„Ähm…" Auch Ardora legten nun ihre Decke ab. „Und das hilft?"

„Ich denke, du kannst dich dann wenigstens auf das, was du sagen willst, konzentrieren, und nicht darauf, was du nicht sagen willst."

„Hmm, okay, ich wird mal herbi ansprechen… wenn er heute aus seinem Sarg rauskommt." Sie grinste. „Aber mal was anderes: Bleibst du über Weihnachten hier?"

Felix zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich habe ich nach einer Bleibe für eine Nacht gesucht, aber Bella wollte mich ja für die Silvesterplanungen einspannen, da wäre es vielleicht weniger umständlich. Aber ich sollte besser erst mal mit unserem lieben Herrn Graf sprechen." Er zwinkerte.

„Wär schön, wenn du hier bleiben würdest… wann haben wir das letzte mal zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert?" Ardora nahm ihren Korb wieder hoch.

„Oh, ich glaub, da lebtest du noch…", feixte der blonde Vampir.

Ardora schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Nein, ich meine, das wär schon mit Titania und Jonathan gewesen…"

„Auf jeden Fall war es das erste mal, dass mir jemand auf lateinisch Frohe Weihnachten gewünscht hat." Auch Felix hob seinen Korb hoch.

„Was erwartest du denn von einer deiner seltenen Schülerinnen, die du noch lebendig unterrichtet hast?!"

Felix lachte. „Hast du das immer noch nicht verarbeitet? Bei aller Liebe, Kleines, aber 65 Jahre sollten doch reichen, um das zu verkraften", sagte er mit spöttischer Stimme.

„Wahrscheinlich hab ich es auch in Julians Alter noch nicht… verarbeitet." Ardora balancierte den Korb in Richtung Haustür. „Und außerdem: Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht, wie man unschwer an deiner Haarpracht erkennen kann."

Dafür jagte ihr Freund sie noch einmal um die Hütte herum, bevor die beiden die Holzscheite ins Haus trugen.

----

Etwa eine Stunde später befanden sich alle Vampire, Koukol und Professor Abronsius im Wohnzimmer, wo Graf von Krolock eine kleine Ansprache hielt.

„Also gut. Es gibt heute einiges zu tun. Übermorgen ist schon Heiligabend und wir haben immer noch keinen Weihnachtsbaum, den müssen wir also organisieren. Der Weihnachtsbaumschmuck ist auch noch nicht aufgetaucht, muss also gesucht werden. Wer noch nicht alle Geschenke beisammen hat, kann entweder nachher mit Koukol und Professor Abronsius ins Dorf fahren und versuchen, bei Nacht noch etwas zu organisieren, oder er gibt den beiden einen Zettel, die beiden besorgen nämlich das Weihnachtsessen. Es muss nochmal ein bisschen Holz gehackt werden, denn unser Vorrat schwindet. Und es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn wir die Hütte vor Weihnachten noch mal auf Höchstglanz polieren würden."

Sarah war nicht die einzige, die mit gemischten Gefühlen die Augenbrauen hochzog. Auch Herbert schaute nicht sonderlich begeistert aus.

Jonathans Augen jedoch leuchteten. „Kann ich mit zum Weihnachtsbaumaussuchen?", fragte er. Titania unterdrückte ein Kichern. Ihr Mann hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Nadelbäume gehabt, besonders, wenn sie mit Kugeln und Lametta behangen waren.

Ein Gemurmel und Raunen ging jetzt durch den Raum.

„Verteilt die Aufgaben unter euch", sagte der Graf laut. „Aber… ich will auf jeden Fall auch mit zu den Weihnachtsbäumen!"

----

Eine Weile später durchwühlten Bella, Magda, Ardora und Julian den Keller nach Weihnachtsbaumschmuck.

„Hey, hier ist 'ne Krippe", rief Julian.

„Groß oder klein?"

„Passt an einen Tannenzweig und hat einen Aufhänger…"

„Mitnehmen, dann haben wir wenigstens etwas, das wir aufhängen können." Bella zog den Kopf aus einem alten Schrank. „Hier ist nicht mal eine einzige Weihnachtskugel. Habt ihr irgendwas in der Art mitgebracht, Magda?"

Aber Magda grinste die blonde Vampirin nur an. Bella lenkte den Blick auf das Etwas, das die Junge Magd in den Händen hielt. „Magda, du bist genial!"

Tatsächlich hatte Magda eine ganze Kiste voller Weihnachtskugeln und Nudelengeln gefunden.

Die vier Vampire beugten sich über die Kiste.

„Das sind aber ziemlich verschiedene Kugeln", bemerkte Julian. „Meint ihr, das stört irgendjemanden?"

„Bei uns sieht das jedes Jahr so aus", kicherte Ardora und zwinkerte Bella in Erinnerung an ihren letzten Weihnachtsbaum zu.

„Aber das reicht nicht", meinte Magda. „Ich meine, die Tannen hier in der Gegend sind nicht gerade klein, dass reicht das hier auch nur für das untere Drittel…"

„Ach, lasst uns erst mal weitersuchen, wenn wir nochmal so eine Menge finden, reicht das auf jeden Fall", erwiderte Julian mit vor Optimismus strahlenden Augen.

----

„Ähm… habt ihr schon mal geputzt?", fragte Titania vorsichtig, nachdem sie beobachtet hatte, wie Sarah und Alfred versuchten, den Küchenboden zu schrubben.

Die beiden Jungvampire schauten sie verlegen an. „Na ja", sagte Sarah leise. „Ich hab bei uns zu Hause mal den Abwasch gemacht, aber geputzt… eigentlich nicht…"

Alfred schüttelte nur betreten das Haupt.

Titania und Herbert warfen sich gegenseitig ein kleines Grinsen zu, bevor sich die Schwarzhaarige wieder an die Jungvampire wandte. „Nun guckt nicht so, ich reiß euch nicht den Kopf ab!", lachte sie. „Aber für einen Crash-Kurs haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Ich würde sagen, ihr beiden macht die Badezimmer, da könnt ihr nicht viel falsch machen."

Sarah und Alfred warfen sich entsetzte Blicke zu, während Herbert seine Tante anstupste.

„Hör mal… wir könnten ja eigentlich doch einen kleinen Crash-Kurs machen. Du übernimmst Sarah, ich Alfred?" Der Grafensohn grinste.

„Herbi, Herbi, dass ich das noch mal erleben darf! DU willst freiwillig das Badezimmer übernehmen?" Titania schenkte ihm ein spöttisch anerkennendes Grinsen.

„Also, erstens mag ich Badezimmer – zwar nicht unbedingt zum Putzen, aber ich mag sie! – und zweitens… wenn es mit Alfi ist…" Auf Herberts Augen legte sich ein verträumter Schleier.

Seine Tante starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, schien eine Bemerkung machen zu wollen, entschied sich aber dann, es bei einem „Ich will gar nicht wissen, womit ihr den Tag verbracht habt" zu belassen. „Also gut, dann wird ich Sarah mal in die Geheimnisse des Wischmobbs einweihen. Aber denk dran, dass die Hütte blitzsauber sein muss, wenn dein Vater wieder kommt, also flirte nicht so viel, sondern arbeite auch ein bisschen." Sie zwinkerte ihrem Neffen nochmal zu, bevor sie mit Sarah in der Küche verschwand.

„Was hast du denn mit ihr besprochen?", fragte Alfred neugierig, nachdem er etwas verwirrt die Küchentür angestarrt hatte, hinter der die beiden Frauen verschwunden waren.

„Och, ich hab sie zu einer kleinen Team-Änderung überredet", berichtete er lächelnd. „Allerdings müssen wir beide und trotzdem die Badezimmer vornehmen, auch wenn das nicht gerade das Angenehmste ist", fügte er bedauernd hinzu.

Alfred seufzte. „Na dann mal los, je früher wir anfangen, desto schneller sind wir fertig."

----

„Der da ist doch schön."

„Bist du bescheuert? Der passt gar nicht in die Hütte."

„Doch, wenn man ein bisschen was absägt, schon."

„Oben oder unten?"

„Unten natürlich!"

„Yoine, du kannst ja richtig kreativ sein."

„Der ist trotzdem zu groß."

„Wie wär's denn mit dem da?"

„Nee, der ist ja krumm!"

Jonathan ging ein Stückchen hinter den anderen Männern, aber er war sich sicher, dass es wirklich keine Gute Idee gewesen wäre, eine der Frauen mit auf die Weihnachtsbaumsuche zu nehmen. Zumindest Titania hätte diese kleinen Streitereien höchstens zehn Minuten toleriert. Aber er selbst hatte durchaus Spaß daran, durch den Wald zu laufen und sich mit seinem Schwager, dessen Schwiegervater und seinem römischen Freund über die Höhe und Breite von Weihnachtsbäumen zu zoffen.

„Was ist denn mit dem?" Graf von Krolock deutete auf ein besonders nadeliges Exemplar.

„Der ist ziemlich klein, oder?", entgegnete Chagal und bedachte die Tanne mit abschätzendem Blick.

„Natürlich ist der im Gegensatz zu diesen Riesen hier klein", erwiderte Felix und deutete auf einen außergewöhnlich großen Baum.

„Der würd aber schön ins Wohnzimmer passen", gab Jonathan seinen Senf dazu.

„Find ich auch!" Das war der Graf.

„Lasst uns doch erst mal noch weiterschauen", schlug Felix vor.

„Aber dann ist er vielleicht weg." Graf von Krolock schenkte der Tanne einen zugleich liebevollen als auch besorgten Blick.

„Ähm… hast du hier noch irgendwelche anderen Lebewesen gesehen, die auf der Suche nach einem Baum sind, mein lieber Schwager?", fragte Jonathan.

Felix und Chagal tauschten eindeutige Blicke aus.

„Na gut, dann lasst uns noch weitersuchen."

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Graf schaute noch einmal zurück und lächelte die Tanne aufmunternd an. „Du kommst schon mit nach Hause, keine Sorge, darum kümmere ich mich!"

----

„Das muss reichen!"

„Wir haben gar keinen Platz, um die große Krippe aufzustellen."

„Ja, klar, von wegen ‚kein Platz', was meinst du, warum das Wohnzimmer so groß ist!"

„Sollten wir den Baum eigentlich sofort schmücken, wenn er da ist?"

„OI! Oh Gott, ich bin blind!"

Die drei Frauen, die unter dem gewicht des Christbaumschmuckes allesamt wankten, blickten Julian überrascht an. „Was hast du denn?"

Julian, der mit einer dreiteiligen Krippe beladen war, nickte mühevoll nach vorne. Die Frauen folgten seinem Blick.

„Wow, ist das sauber hier!"

Das stimmte tatsächlich, denn Titania und Sarah hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Boden, vom Dreck befreit, wirkte fünfmal heller, genau wie der Kamin, die Fenster blitzten und an den Türrahmen hingen Mistelzweige. Die beiden Frauen waren gerade dabei, eine Weihnachtsdecke auf den Esstisch zu legen und schauten auf, als sie die vier Vampire in der Tür zum Keller stehen sahen.

„Hallo", zwitscherte Sarah gut gelaunt.

Ardora und Bella blickten sich an. „Macht ihr Putzen Spaß?", wisperte Bella geschockt.

„Wie habt ihr das denn so schnell hinbekommen?", staunte Magda.

„Na ja, in der Küche war nicht viel zu tun, und so wenig Zeit war das auch nicht, ihr wart nur sehr lange da unten", entgegnete Titania lächelnd und stellte eine Kerze auf den Tisch.

„Sieht großartig aus", sagte Julian anerkennend und überlegte, ob so eine Großreinigung auch in der Gruft der Teen-Vampire im Schloss des Grafen möglich wäre.

„Ähm… Mama, können wir das Zeug hier irgendwo abstellen?", fragte Bella mit gepresster Stimme – die Kiste mit Weihnachtskugeln und Lichterketten in ihrem Arm schien immer schwerer zu werden.

„Stellt das doch dort drüben neben den Kamin."

„Wo soll eigentlich der Weihnachtsbaum hin?", wollte Magda wissen.

„Auch da irgendwo. Vielleicht in der Ecke rechts vom Kamin…" Titania nahm Julian die Krippe ab. „Wo habt ihr denn das tolle Stück gefunden?"

„Wir haben da unten einen Wandschrank entdeckt und da waren alle möglichen Weihnachtssachen drin", erzählte Ardora stolz.

„Haben wir genug Platz, um die aufzustellen?", fragte Julian.

Titania und Sarah schauten sich kurz an.

„Och, bestimmt, wenn da keiner drüberstolpert…" Sarah begutachtete fasziniert die Krippenfiguren. „Was ist das hier?"

Bella und Ardora mussten kichern, als Sarah die Figur etwas irritiert anblickte. Als aber auch Magda ziemlich ratlos dreinblickte, erbarmte sich Julian.

„Also, das da ist Maria, Sarah. Und das hier… Moment… wo ist er denn?! Ach da! … Das hier ist Josef und das hier ist das Jesuskind. Habt ihr wirklich noch nie Krippenfiguren gesehen?"

Die beiden Frauen schüttelten den Kopf. „Nur die Geschichte des Öfteren gelesen", murmelte Magda.

„Schön, dass da wenigstens keine Kreuze dran sind", freute sich Titania. „Die Krippen in den Kirchen kann man sich nie anschauen, weil die fest immer genau unter dem Kreuz aufgebaut sind."

„Können wir die jetzt schon aufstellen?", fragte Ardora.

„Wenn ihr nichts anderes zu tun habt… Wir sehen am Besten gleich mal nach Alfred und Herbert, oder, Sarah?"

„Oh, können wir mitkommen?", fragten Bella und Julian wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich meine, vielleicht können wir ihnen ja helfen", fügte die Blonde etwas kleinlaut auf den durchdringenden Blick ihrer Mutter hinzu.

Titania verdrehte die Augen, doch als auch Sarah sie erwartungsvoll anschaute, gab sie nach. „Oh, na gut! Aber keine Andeutungen, keine Verkupplungsversuche und keine Störung der Privatsphäre!"

----

„So, geschafft!"

Erleichtert ließ sich Herbert auf dem Rand der großen Badewanne im ersten Stock sinken.

„War ja gar nicht so schwer." Alfred stieß das Fenster auf, um frische Nachtluft hinein und stickigen Reinigungsmittelgestank nach draußen zu lassen.

„Mit dir war es einfacher." Herbert grinste.

Alfred seufzte. „Und das Beste: Keine Leute, die einem die ganze zeit seltsame Blicke zuwerfen. Hast du gesehen, wie Sarah, Bella und Julian und vorhin bei der Besprechung die ganze Zeit angeschaut haben?"

„Na ja, kann man denen ja nicht verübeln. Wir sind früh ins Bett gegangen…" Er kam auf den jungen Wissenschaftler zu. „Wir waren nicht beim Frühstück…" Er legte die Hände um Alfreds Hüften. „Und wir sahen glaub ich ziemlich verschlafen aus, als wir vorhin runter gekommen sind." Er zog den Jüngeren etwas näher an sich.

Alfred lächelte nervös. „Das ist aber noch kein Grund, sofort wilde Vermutungen in die Welt zu setzen."

„Ach, für die schon. Weißt du, das sind die neugierigsten Vampire, die du in ganz Transsylvanien finden kannst." Herbert lehnte seine Stirn an die von Alfred und bemerkte erfreut, wie der junge Wissenschaftler die Arme um seine Tallie legte.

„Nun ja, wenn es nicht zur Tagesordnung wird, ist es ja in Ordnung", murmelte Alfred und schloss die Augen, als Herbert den Kopf senkte und einen Kuss auf das Schlüsselbein des Jüngeren hauchte. „Ganz meine Meinung…"

Plötzlich riss Alfred die Augen auf. „Herbi… ich glaub, es kommt jemand hoch…"

Die beiden lösten sich voneinander, gerade rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment steckte Titania vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Hey, ihr beiden, ich wollte mal schauen, wie weit ihr seid… wow, ihr habt ja richtig viel geschafft!"

Die Schwarzhaarige betrat nun vollständig das Badezimmer, dicht gefolgt von Julian, Sarah und Bella.

„Klasse, Herbert, dein Vater wird wohl zufrieden sein."

„Das will ich doch mal hoffen", grinste Sarah. „Unten glänzt alles."

Alfred und Herbert wechselten einen Blick. Beiden gefiel die Störung nicht sonderlich.

Alfred bemerkte allerdings auch die neugierigen Blicke von Seiten Bellas.

„Wo habt ihr denn Magda und Ardora gelassen?", fragte er, um abzulenken.

„Die bauen unten die Krippe auf."

----

„Passen die denn so überhaupt zusammen?", fragte Ardora und schob den letzten Teil der Krippe an das zweite Stück.

„Ich denke schon… sieht doch ganz schön aus." Magda begutachtete das Werk. Der erste Teil der Krippe stellte eine Schafweide dar und hatte sogar Lagerfeuer, einen Fluss mit einer Brücke drüber und einige Bäume, auf dem zweiten befand sich der Stall und der letzte hatte einen kleinen Hügel, einen Weg, der zum Stall führte und wieder einige Bäume.

Die beiden Frauen saßen vor der Krippe, die sich nun links neben dem Kamin aufgestellt hatten, nebeneinander.

„Gut, dann fehlen ja jetzt nur noch die Figuren."

Die beiden Frauen streckten gleichzeitig die Hände nach dem Karton mit den Schafen, Hirten und Engeln aus und zogen sie näher zu sich.

„Der Engel ist süß… kommt der hier oben dran?", fragte Magda und hielt einen Engel an das Dach des Stalls. „Er passt dort jedenfalls hin." Mit diesen Worten fixierte sie den Engel am Dach.

Ardora platzierte derweil die Heilige Familie, den Ochsen und den Esel im Inneren des Stalls. „Stehen die so gut, oder soll ich die noch ein bisschen drehen?"

„Nee, sieht doch gut aus. Was kommt denn jetzt?" Magda und Ardora beugten sich wieder gleichzeitig über den Karton, wobei ihre Köpfe sacht aneinander stießen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", murmelte Ardora, deren Herz durch die Nähe der jungen Magd schon wieder anfing, Purzelbäume zu schlagen.

„Macht nichts…" Magda sah auf und ihr Blick trag genau Ardoras Augen. Die beiden schauten sich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor Ardora sich widerwillig losriss. „Ähm… äh, wie wär's denn mit dem Lämmchen?", fragte sie und hielt ein kleines Schäfchen aus Gibs hoch.

„Das ist süß." Magda wandte sich um, wobei sie sich fast den Rücken verrenkte, stellte das Lamm neben die Brücke und drehte sich wieder zu der dunkelhaarigen Frau neben ihr um. Die junge Magd bemerkte, dass Ardora sie anstarrte, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, senkte die Ältere schnell den Kopf.

„Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir?", fragte Magda besorgt. „Bist du sauer auf mich?"

Ardora schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nur…" Sie kniff kurz die Augen zu und öffnete ihre letzten Mutreserven, bevor sie sie wieder aufmachte. „Weißt du, ich… ach verdammt!"

Die Ältere beugte sich vor und hauchte der perplexen Magda einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Eigentlich wollte sie sich sofort wieder zurückziehen, aber zu ihrer Überraschung erwiderte die junge Magd den Kuss ohne zu zögern. Trotzdem löste sich Ardora einige Augenblicke später von ihr.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie und schaute wieder zu Boden.

„Macht nichts…", sagte Magda noch einmal. Sie spürte den sanften Kuss noch auf ihren Lippen.

Ardora schaute vorsichtig auf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Magda lächelte.

„Warum bist du so schüchtern?", fragte die junge Magd. „Das dürfte doch nichts Neues für dich sein."

„Aber Liebe ist nicht immer gleich…" Ardora lächelte verlegen. „Und mich hat es total erwischt."

Die Lippen der beiden trafen sich erneut in einem sanften Kuss und keiner der beiden dachte daran, dass jeden Moment entweder die Männer mit den Weihnachtsbäumen oder die Badezimmer-Putzgruppe hereinplatzen könnte.

----

Soo, das wars mal wieder. Ich weiß, diesmal war etwas mehr über Magda und Ardora, aber über Alfi und Herbi kommt noch genug ;-) Außerdem vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewer euchalleknuddel macht weiter so :-)

Und noch was nebenbei:  
A/N: Ich weiß, wenn man sich an den Adventskalender hält und das Kapitel danach nochmal liest, wird einem auffallen, dass in Sachen Zeitrechnung etwas nicht stimmt, aber ich musste einfach noch einen Tag dazumogeln, also spielt dieses Kapitel nicht am 23. sondern am 22. Dezember.

Also, bis zum nächsten mal,

Eure Aisa


	9. Kapitel8: Bäume und Herzklopfen

Kapitel 8: Wehnachtsbäume und Herzklopfen

Soo, tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so lang gedauert hat, ich hatte eine verdammte Schreibblockade grr. Aber jetzt geht's endlich weiter im Text :-) Vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewer, auch für eure Kommis zum Kalender euchknuddel

----

„Ich hab doch gesagt, lasst uns den anderen nehmen! Das Ding da ist doch total schief!"

„Ist er nicht, außerdem hat der viel mehr Nadeln als das krumme Teil von dort hinten!"

„Ich muss mir doch von meinem über 400 Jahre jüngerem Schwiegervater keinen schiefen Baum unterjubeln lassen!"

„Hört doch endlich mal auf!!!"

Graf von Krolock und Chagal standen etwa drei Meter voneinander entfernt und stritten sich lauthals. Wie auch von Krolock hatte Chagal inzwischen eine Tanne gefunden, die er gerne als Weihnachtsbaum mitnehmen wollte, aber der Graf ließ sich nicht lumpen. Die beiden Männer beschimpften die jeweils „feindliche" mit sehr originellen Ausdrücken, die selbst Felix noch nie gehört hatte. Allerdings reichte es inzwischen nicht nur ihm, auch Jonathan versuchte nun in den Streit einzugreifen.

„Verdammt noch mal, seit ruhig!"

Die Streithähne verstummten auf der Stelle und warfen Jonathan und Felix einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Also-" Felix holte tief Luft. „-lasst uns doch einfach einen _ganz_ anderen Baum aussuchen – vielleicht einen, der ins Wohnzimmer passt", fügte er mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Chagals Favoriten hinzu.

„Pah", schnaubte der beleidigt. „Da sieht man's doch: Du mist auch gegen mein Schätzchen!" Er streichelte liebevoll über die Tannennadeln des gut zweieinhalb Meter großen Baums.

„Ich dachte, Magda oder Sarah wären seine Schätzchen", grummelte der Graf. Sein Schwager warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Was Felix sagen will", sagte Jonathan mit erzwungen beruhigender Miene zu Chagal, „ist, dass wir vielleicht eher etwas in der Mitte finden sollten… einen Baum, der nicht kleiner ist als Herbert-", er nickte dem ‚Schätzchen' des Grafen zu, „und einen, den wir nicht erst bis zur Hälfte absägen müssen, bis er erstmal durch die Tür passt." Jonathan streichelte, wie um Chagal zu zeigen, dass er ‚seinen' Baum auch mochte, ebenfalls über die Nadeln.

„Genau _das_ meinte ich", strahlte Felix – und deutete auf eine kerzengerade Tanne, die etwa vier Meter von den Männern entfernt stand.

Allerdings schienen sich Graf von Krolock und Chagal nur widerwillig dafür begeistern zu können. „Die ist doch viel zu klein", befand Chagal.

„Die ist auch nicht viel größer als meine. Da können wir genauso gut auch mein Prachtexemplar nehmen." Der Graf verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na komm, die ist wenigstens etwas größer als dein Sohnemann." Jonathan berührte die Nadeln der Tanne. „Und das ist eine Nordmannstanne", stellte er entzückt fest.

Felix seufzte. Dass jetzt noch jemand einen Lieblingsbaum fand, hatte er nicht bezweckt…

----

„Magda, Dori, könnt ihr-"

Herbert beugte sich über das Holzgeländer des ersten Stocks und erstarrte noch, während er sprach.

„Oh, tschuldigung…"

Die beiden Frauen fuhren auseinander und schauten geschockt nach oben zu Herbert. Der unterdrückte sich ein Grinsen – das hieß soviel, wie dass es nur zu einem breiten Lächeln ausartete. „Ich wollte nicht stören."

Magda und Ardora rappelten sich schnell auf – Magda wurde knallrot im Gesicht, Ardora lächelte Herbert jedoch nur an. „Willst du dir mal die Krippe anschauen?"

Sie ignorierte munter das vorher Geschehene, in das der Grafensohn gerade hineingeplatzt war.

Nun musste Herbert doch grinsen; seine Freundin benahm sich genau wie er damals, als Ardora ihn selbst in einer solchen Situation erwischt hatte: Sie überging sie. Er kam rasch die Treppe hinunter und begutachtete die große Krippe, wobei er sich wunderte, wie die beiden die Figuren so schnell aufgestellt hatten, er konnte sich bei Gott nicht vorstellen, dass die Knutscherei der beiden erst so kurz in Gang gewesen war.

„Sieht doch sehr schön aus", sagte er schließlich. „Soll ich die anderen holen?"

Magda, die nach einem Jahr einige Erfahrungen damit gemacht hatte, wie viele Schwatzmäuler eigentlich im Schloss wohnten, schluckte. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass Herbert, wenn er wieder nach oben ging –

„Keine Angst, ich halte die Klappe."

Mit diesen Worten kletterte der Grafensohn auch schon wieder die Treppe hinauf.

Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen erleichterten Blick.

----

„Puh, geschafft!"

Felix wischte sich die Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. Vor den Männern lag die gefällte Nordmannstanne.

„Wie kriegen wir das Ding denn zur Hütte zurück?" Nach einiger Zeit hatte Graf von Krolock das Schmollen aufgegeben und sich mit Feuereifer an der Arbeit beteiligt, die Tanne zu fällen.

Die Männer banden mehr schlecht als recht einige Stricke um ihren zukünftigen Weihnachtsbaum und zerrten ihn mit vereinigten Kräften durch den Schnee in Richtung Hütte. Allerdings schafften sie es nicht besonders weit, denn obwohl sie den Baum zu viert zogen und als Vampire auch stärker waren als gewöhnliche Menschen, mussten sie bereits nach gut fünfzehn Metern eine Pause einlegen.

Gerade deshalb staunten die Herren der Schöpfung nicht schlecht, als sie, endlich in Sichtweite der Berghütte, ungeduldig von Herbert, Alfred und Julian erwartet wurden.

„Na endlich! Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Alle Augen warten auf euch!"

Graf von Krolock reckte auf die Bemerkung seines Sohnes bloß stolz das Kinn und sagte: „Nun, ein schöner Baum will wohl überlegt ausgesucht sein."

Jonathan und Felix wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Na dann bringt das gute Stück mal rein, die Damen sind schon ganz scharf drauf, das Teil zu schmücken", grinste Julian und half den anderen, den Baum an die Hüttenwand zu lehnen.

„Hey", lachte Herbert, als Chagal die Zweige von den Stricken befreite. „Ihr habt ihn ja noch nicht mal verknickt."

„Was dachtest du denn", grinste Felix zurück.

„Ich denke, er wollte uns versteckt zu verstehen geben, dass er uns nicht zutraut, einen nicht-verkrüppelten Tannenbaum nach Hause zu bringen." Jonathan drehte übermäßig theatralisch die Augen zum Nachthimmel.

In diesem Moment steckte Sarah den Kopf aus der Haustür. „Hab ich mich doch nicht verhört, ihr seid da! Nun macht schon, bringt das tolle Stück rein!"

----

„Gut, ich denke, daraus können wir doch was machen."

Mit diesen Worten verteilte Titania die Kisten mit dem Christbaumschmuck auf die Vampire – und natürlich war es kein Zufall, dass sie ausgerechnet Alfred und Herbert die beiden einzigen Kisten mit silbernen Kugeln in die Arme drückte.

Die beiden machten sich dann auch sogleich daran, mit einer Klappleiter bewaffnet die obere Partie des Baumes zu schmücken.

„Oh nein, von unten sah der aber kleiner aus", stöhnte Alfred, als er auf der letzten Sprosse der Leiter stand und nicht mal mit aller Anstrengung die letzten längeren Äste unter der Spitze erreichen konnte. „Ich glaube, du solltest die Sache hier oben übernehmen…"

„Du schaffst das schon." Herbert zwinkerte seinem Alfi aufmunternd zu, während er sich ein wenig duckte und einen silbernen Nudelengel in die Nähe des Stammes hängte. Plötzlich richtete er sich auf und beäugte den jungen Wissenschaftler. „Oder hast du Höhenangst?"

Alfred wurde nicht nur aufgrund von Herberts eindringlichem Blick rot. Der Grafensohn seufzte und streckte den Arm nach Alfreds Ellebogen aus. „Na dann komm schon runter, hier warten noch ein paar Silberengel…"

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Sarah und Magda dafür gesorgt, dass sich Graf von Krolock und Chagal nicht schon wieder in die Haare bekommen konnten. So arbeitete Sarah mit ihrem Vater zusammen und Magda schmückte mit dem Grafen, was sie etwas nervös machte, da sie den Schlossherren noch nicht einschätzen konnte.

„Was habt ihr denn bis jetzt die ganze Nacht gemacht?", wollte Von Krolock wissen.

„Haben Sie denn nicht gesehen, wie sauber es hier überall ist, Exzellenz?" Magda schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Wir haben geputzt, und zwar gründlich."

Erst jetzt ließ Graf von Krolock seinen Blick über die Möbel und den Boden schweifen, dann nickte er anerkennend.

„„Alfred und Herbert haben die Badezimmer geputzt, und Titania und Sarah das Wohnzimmer", plauderte die junge Magd munter weiter. „Und wir – das heißt, Bella, Julian, Ardora und ich, wir haben den Baumschmuck gesucht – oh, wir haben sehr lange gebraucht, um den zu finden. Dabei sind wir auf eine Krippe gestoßen – die steht dahinten, Ardora und ich haben sie aufgestellt-" Magda brach hastig ab. Sie wollte dem von Krolock nicht gerade erzählen, was beim Krippe-Aufstellen passiert war… „Und… und hatten Sie Schwierigkeiten mit dem Baum?"

„Ach, weißt du... es gab da so ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten…"

Der Graf begann nun, seinerseits zu erzählen. Die beiden begannen geradezu eine Plauderrunde, wie Chagal zähneknirschend feststellte.

„Papa, jetzt stell dich nicht so an!" Sarah stieß ihrem Vater die Rippen. „Ist doch toll, wenn sich die beiden gut verstehen!"

Doch der dicke Wirt schnaubte nur. „Fehlt ja nur noch, dass sie jetzt auch noch anfängt, ihn anzuhimmeln." Bei diesen Worten warf er seiner Tochter einen so säuerlichen Blick zu, dass das „So wie du", das ihm auf der Zunge lag, gar nicht nötig war. Sarah quittierte es bloß mit einem Augendrehen.

----

Eine Stunde später begutachteten die Vampire ihr Werk.

„Also irgendwas fehlt noch", meinte Julian und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Vielleicht mehr Licht?"

„Noch mehr Kerzen und die Hütte brennt gleich mit ab, sollte es einen Baumbrand geben", sagte Herbert trocken. „Aber unrecht hat er nicht… da muss noch irgendwas hin…"

„Ja, genau, so ein gewisser… Glanz…" Sarah schaute sich den Baum von allen Seiten an, als könnte sie dadurch feststellen, was noch zur Perfektion fehlte.

„Glanz…" Alfred überlegte. Mit einem Blick auf die kleinen Goldkugeln fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Magda, habt ihr da unten auch Lametta gefunden?"

„Lametta?" Die junge Magd starrte Alfred an wie eine Erscheinung. „Was soll das denn sein?"

„Na ja, Lametta eben." Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sind so lange Fäden, es gibt silberne, goldene, rote blaue… na ja, auf jeden Fall glänzen die ziemlich, und es sieht schön aus."

„Ähm… wie können Fäden glänzen?", sagte der Graf mehr zu sich selbst als zu Alfred.

„Also, es sind keine Stofffäden, sondern… naja, man kann es, wenn es silber ist, mit Alufolie bezeichnen…"

„Ach das", rief Felix plötzlich, bei dem der Groschen gefallen war. „Sowas habe ich mal gesehen, ich glaube, das war in den USA… darf ich mal in die Kiste mit dem Goldzeug gucken?"

Einige Minuten später konnte der blonde Vampir gleich einige Packungen goldfarbenes Lametta vorzeigen.

„Und dass soll man da an den Baum hängen?" Herbert nahm misstrauisch einen Goldfaden in die Hand. „Das sind doch viel zu viele für den einen Baum… und wenn man an jeden Ast einen Faden hängt, sieht das bestimmt nicht so toll aus…"

„Aber mit mehreren an nur einigen Zweigen", fiel ihm Ardora ins Wort, die sich inzwischen bei Felix einige Informationen über das „komische Zeug" eingeholt hatte.

Immer noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass diese Fäden den Baum verschönern sollten, machten sich die Vampire daran, das Lametta überall in der Tanne zu verteilen.

Bella war die Erste, die sich das Ganze aus einiger Entfernung anschaute – und prompt einen Laut des Erstaunens von sich gab.

Ihre Mutter wandte sich zu ihr um. „Ist was, Schätzchen?"

„Das sieht schön aus!"

Nun traten alle einen Schritt zurück, um den Baum abermals zu betrachten.

Ein strahlender Herbert legte Alfred einen Arm um die Schulter. „Du hattest recht, das Zeug bewirkt doch einiges." Glücklich lächelnd drückte er dem Assistenzwissenschaftler einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf dieser ausnahmsweise mal nur leicht errötete.

„Sagt mal, bin ich eigentlich der Einzige, der gegen Morgen mal auf die Uhr schaut?", rief der Graf plötzlich.

Die Augen aller richteten sich auf die Wanduhr: Es war bereits weit nach halb sechs.

„Ab in die Särge, husch, husch!" Mit einigen schnellen Handbewegungen scheuchte der Schlossherr seine Schützlinge die Treppe hinauf und seine Frau in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dann wandte er sich kopfschüttelnd seiner Cousine zu.

„Wie soll das denn nur später mal werden? Die gehen doch nicht schlafen, bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auftauchen!"

Titania grinste. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sich ihr Cousin selbst großartig um den Sonnenstand gekümmert, als er noch jung war…

„Nun, ich wird mich dann auch mal hinlegen…" Der Graf gähnte gekünstelt und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Titania räusperte sich streng. „Dein Sarg steht aber nicht in der Küche, mein Lieber!"

Sie zog ihren Cousin am Ellebogen und scheuchte ihn mit denselben Handbewegungen in sein Schlafzimmer.

Hinter dem Treppengeländer konnte man nun leises Gekicher vernehmen.

„Sag mal, wo wollte dein Vater hin?", fragte ein grinsender Alfred an Herbert gewandt.

Der Grafensohn lachte. „Wahrscheinlich den Weihnachtsplätzchen einen Besuch abstatten."

„Wie immer… wie an Weihnachten vor 42 Jahren, da hat er eine ganze Dose geleert, wisst ihr noch?", kicherte Ardora.

„Oh je… ich glaub wir sollten besser auf ihn aufpassen." Julian zog Bella und Magda auf die Beine.

Ächzend richtete sich auch Felix auf. „Na ja, wenn ihr so gut gebacken habt, wie damals, dann versteh ich ihn voll und ganz." Er fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar.

„Hmm, ich glaube wir sollten auch auf den aufpassen", flüsterte Magda Ardora zu, worauf diese wieder kicherte. „Gute Nacht, Süße…" Sie gab der überraschten Magda einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie die Treppe zum Dachboden stürmte.

Chagal warf Magda einen bitteren Blick zu und sah zu, dass er in seinen Sarg kam.

„Hoffentlich macht der morgen keinen Ärger", murmelte Bella.

„Ach, das wird schon…" Doch Felix sah selbst nicht so aus, als würde er an seine Worte glauben.

„Huch", macht Julian plötzlich, „wo sind denn Herbi und Alfred hin verschwunden?"

----

Die beiden hatten sich bereits in ihr Zimmer verkrümelt.

„Das hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht heute Nacht", sagte Alfred, während er in sein Nachthemd schlüpfte.

„Stimmt. Aber…" Herbert warf Alfred einen dieser Blicke zu, bei denen sich die Nackenhaare des jungen Wissenschaftlers aufstellten. „… ich fand es sehr schade, dass wir vorhin unterbrochen worden sind…" Der Grafensohn näherte sich Alfred.

„Ähm… was meinst du?"

„Im Badezimmer…" Und genau wie einige Stunden zuvor im Badezimmer legte Herbert Alfred die Arme um die Tallie.

„Ach das…" Der junge Wissenschaftler lehnte seine Stirn an Herberts. „Stimmt, da sind schon wieder einige gewisse Leute reingeplatzt…"

„Demnächst gehe ich nirgendwo mehr ohne Schlüssel hin", grinste Herbert.

„Gute Idee."

Zu Herberts maßlosem Erstaunen drückte ihm Alfred im nächsten Moment einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der Assistenzwissenschaftler wollte sich gleich darauf wieder zurückziehen, doch Herbert ließ ihn nicht, sondern er vertiefte den Kuss und streichelte dabei mit den Händen über Alfreds Rücken, worauf der Jüngere einen Seufzer ausstieß.

Herbert war es durchaus gewohnt, dass seine Partner seine Zärtlichkeiten erwiederten, bei Alfred jedoch war es etwas ganz besonderes. Deshalb überraschte es ihn jedes mal wieder, wenn der junge Wissenschaftler sich nicht gegen seine Streicheleien wehrte. Allerdings spürte der Grafensohn Alfreds Unsicherheit und beendete den Kuss schließlich ganz vorsichtig.

Er betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich. Alfreds Augen öffneten sich erst jetzt etwas verwirrt. „Warum hast du aufgehört?"

„Wolltest du denn, dass ich weitermache?", fragte Herbert, um ihn auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Na jaaa…" Alfred schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ja. Es… es hat sich so gut angefühlt…"

„Wozu dann lange Unterbrechungen?" Prompt verwickelte der Herbert den jungen Wissenschaftler in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bei dem die beiden versehentlich sogar gegen den kleinen Tisch stolperten…

_Lassen wir die beiden erst mal alleine. _

----

Okay, das wars schon wieder. Denkt euch erst mal euren Teil zu der letzten Szene ;-)

Und sagt mir, ob es euch gefallen hat #liebguck#

Viele liebe Grüße,

eure Aisa


	10. Kapitel9: Gefühle und lange Gespräche

Kapitel 9: Gefühle und lange Gespräche

Felix erwachte recht früh, die Sonne stand noch am Himmel, als der blonde Vampir aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte und mit dem Kopf hart gegen den Sargdeckel stieß. Mit seinem leise gefluchten „Autsch" weckte er jedoch auch gleich Julian auf, mit dem er sich einen Sarg teilte.

„Was ist los?", muffelte der Teen-Vampir verschlafen. „Es ist bestimmt gerade mal drei Uhr!"

„Fünf Uhr", verbesserte ihn Felix und rieb sich mit einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr den Kopf.

„Egal." Julian gähnte. „Und warum um Himmels Willen machst du so einen Krach?"

„Ich weiß nicht, bin plötzlich aufgewacht…"

„Och, ich vergaß, du bist doch an Weihnachten immer so aufgeregt", musste Julian nun doch grinsen.

„Ja, da fühl ich mich gleich um ein paar Jahrhunderte jünger", strahlte Felix und klappte prompt den Sargdeckel auf.

Julian zuckte automatisch zusammen – wie lebensmüde musste ein Vampir sein, wenn er um fünf Uhr Nachmittags so abrupt den Sarg aufriss? Aber seine Bedenken waren umsonst.

„Fünf Uhr, ja?" Der Teen-Vampir kletterte aus dem Sarg. „Stell mal deine Uhr nach, es ist schon stockdunkel."

„Kann gar nicht sein", murmelte Felix und schüttelte energisch seine Uhr, als ob diese sich daraufhin von alleine wieder richtig stellen würde.

Aus einer Ecke des Dachbodenzimmers drang gedämpftes Kichern. Bella und Ardora tapsten aus dem Schatten hervor.

„Ist was?"

Beim Anblick von Felix, der wie ein kleiner Junge im Sarg saß und hilflos seine Uhr in der Hand hielt und von Julian, der aufstehmuffelig wie eh und je daneben stand, lachten die beiden erneut los.

„Mensch, euch beim Aufstehen zuzuschauen ist immer wieder schön", grinste Ardora.

„Schade, dass Herbi nicht da ist, er liiiebt den Anblick", kicherte Bella.

„Na ja, da er aber noch etwas – oder besser jemand – ganz anderen liebt, ist ihm dieser Anblick heute leider nicht vergönnt." Felix hievte sich nun doch aus dem Sarg.

„Ach, du meinst…. Ich meine, heute…?" Ardora gähnte und schaute Felix erwartungsvoll an.

„Zutrauen würde ich es den beiden, so wie die gestern geturtelt haben", antwortete Julian an Felix' Stelle.

„Dann lasst uns doch mal Mäuschen spielen", schlug dieser begeistert vor. Er liebte es, die Romanzen seines ehemaligen Schülers zu beobachten.

Aber Bella winkte abwertend ab. „Hört mal, Herbert hat gestern noch kurz mit mir gesprochen, ich glaube, wir sollten uns in nächster Zeit mal ein bisschen zurückhalten…"

Die anderen schauten sie überrascht an.

„Wir sind wohl gestern im Badezimmer in eine pikante Situation reingeplatzt, wenn wir so weitermachen, bringen wir die beiden eher auseinander als zusammen…"

Die beiden jungen Männer blickten recht enttäuscht drein.

„Ach kommt, Jungs!" Ardora klatschte in die Hände. „Schauen wir mal, ob Sarah und Magda schon wach sind und dann machen wir schon mal Frühstück."

Aber dazu kam es erst gar nicht. Noch bevor die vier Vampire an die Tür von Magda und Chagal klopfen konnten, wurden sie mit einem verschlafenen „Gut geschlafen?" aus dem Wohnzimmer begrüßt. Wie am Morgen blickten die Vampire über die Galerie des Treppenhauses – und sahen Alfred und Herbert, die dicht nebeneinander vor zwei Tassen Kaffee am Esstisch saßen.

„Ähm… gut…und ihr?", gab Julian schließlich betont unschuldig zurück. „Habt ihr überhaupt gesch-" Bella rammte ihm unsanft den Ellebogen in die Rippen.

Die jungen Männer am Esstisch wechselten nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor Herbert seine Tasse hochhielt. „Kaffee? Kommt runter, es ist genug da."

Ein paar Minuten später, nachdem auch Magda und Sarah geweckt worden waren, kuschelten sich die Vampire mit Kaffee und Tee vor den Kamin, in dem noch ein wenig Kohle glühte. Felix' Augen wanderten kurz zum Weihnachtsbaum. Er freute sich tatsächlich schon wie ein kleiner Junge auf die Bescherung, die im Laufe der Nacht beginnen sollte.

Auch Magda, Sarah und Alfred wurden langsam aufgeregt, für alle drei war es das erste Weihnachtsfest, das sie als Vampire verbrachten. Sie fragten sich, ob Vampire wohl andere Bräuche für das Fest hatten… Aber die ‚alten Hasen', Herbert, Bella, Felix, Julian und Ardora, weigerten sich, etwas zu verraten und speisten die Jungvampire mit einem obligatorischen „Lasst euch überraschen…" ab.

Nach und nach erschienen auch die anderen Vampire, Professor Abronsius und Koukol im Wohnzimmer. Schließlich schickte der Graf Alfred und Ardora hinaus, um neues Feuerholz zu holen und ordnete seinen Sohn und Julian an, Frühstück in der Küche zu machen. Bella, Felix und Titania sollten währenddessen mit Magda, Sarah und Chagal die Kleidung für die Bescherung aussuchen. Damit erledigte Sarahs erste Frage nach anderen Weihnachtsbräuchen von Vampiren.

Kaum dass Herbert die Küchentür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, konnte sich Julian nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ihr ward ja heute gestern Morgen ganz schön schnell verschwunden…"

„Na und?" Herbert konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, während er einige Messer aus einer Schublade holte.

„Sag schon…"

„Da gibt's nichts zu sagen…"

„Liegt es an Alfred?"

„Was?" Nun war Herbert doch etwas verwirrt.

„Ach vergiss es", wehrte der Teen-Vampir schnell ab. „Jetzt sag schon, ist was passiert?"

Herbert zögerte mit seiner Antwort.

„Jetzt komm schon, ich bin dein bester Freund. Hast du zumindest mal behauptet", setzte Julian gespielt beleidigt hinzu, aber er musste lächeln.

Das konnte der Grafensohn nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Na gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst… nein."

Julian musterte den silberhaarigen Vampir. „Was heißt nein? Sagst du es doch nicht oder…?"

Herbert erwiederte seinen Blick kurz, bevor sich abwandte, um einen Laib Brot aus einem Schrank hervorzukramen. „Das war schon die Antwort, es ist nichts passiert."

Der Teen-Vampir stutzte. „Gar nichts?", fragte er, nun doch ziemlich überrascht. Nach dem Geturtel der beiden jungen Männer in der letzten Nacht hätte er nicht erwartet, dass wirklich _überhaupt nichts_ gelaufen wäre.

„Na jaaa…" Herbert fuhr sich durchs Haar. Sein Freund hob die Augenbrauen. „Zumindest nichts, was du wirklich als ‚etwas' bezeichnen würdest…"

„Also doch ein bisschen was? Mensch, jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen." Julian schoss spätestens jetzt Bellas Mahnung in den Wind.

„Ja, ein bisschen was. Wir haben zumindest im selben Sarg geschlafen." Das träumerische Lächeln, das sich jetzt auf Herberts Lippen schlich, zeugte davon, wie viel ihm allein schon diese Tatsache bedeutete. „Er war gar nicht mehr so schüchtern wie sonst, es war wirklich schön…Und ich werde mich hüten, dir genauere Details zu erzählen", fügte er in einem strengen Ton, der dem seines Vaters um nichts nachstand, hinzu.

„Kein Problem", grinste Julian zurück.

„Ähm… Aber da wär trotzdem fast was passiert", druckste der Grafensohn nun von selbst herum. „Ich wollte nur halt eben nicht sofort übertreiben…sonst hätte ich ihn vielleicht wieder verschreckt."

„Na ja, die nächste Gelegenheit hast du ja heute." Julian packte einige Tassen auf das inzwischen ziemlich volle Frühstückstablett. „Weihnachten ist ja nicht umsonst das Fest der Liebe…"

Zur gleichen Zeit schien Alfred nicht ganz so locker über den vergangenen Tag zu denken. Ohne dass Ardora großartig hätte nachbohren müssen, kam er von selbst auf das Thema zu sprechen, als die beiden vor der Hütte Holzscheite in die Körbe packten. Während Ardora leicht überrascht schien, wie weit der Assistent gegangen war, schien der von sich selbst schockiert zu sein.

„Ich hab einfach die Kontrolle verloren", murmelte er.

„Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm", versuchte die Dunkelhaarige ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Wer sagt denn, dass du immer Herr der Situation sein musst? Dein Forscherdrang? Oder der Professor?" Bei den letzten Worten wurde ihre Stimme leicht spöttisch.

„Es ist mir einfach unangenehm", platzte Alfred heraus.

„Und das heute? War dir das unangenehm? Hat es dir gar nicht gefallen?", wollte Ardora wissen. „Denk mal drüber nach, wenn es so wäre, dann hättest du die Kontrolle wahrscheinlich behalten."

Alfred zögerte. „Es… doch, es war… schon schön… irgendwie… aber… es ging einfach so schnell und… ich mein…"

Die Vampirin verdrehte die Augen. „Mensch, Alfi, warum lässt du deinen Gefühlen nicht einfach mal freien Lauf? Das hast du doch bei Sarah auch hinbekommen."

„Ja, aber bei Sarah war das was anderes", erwiderte Alfred störrisch.

„Du meinst, weil sie – bis auf einen kleinen Biss – eigentlich gar nicht richtig auf dich eingegangen ist, im Gegensatz zu Herbert, der sich schon um dich bemüht hat, seit er dich das erste mal sah."

Das war ein harter Schlag für den jungen Wissenschaftler. Natürlich war er sich dieser Tatsache bewusst gewesen, aber sie von jemandem so kühl ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, traf ihn doch ganz schön.

Ardora bemerkte, dass sie das Ganze vielleicht etwas sanfter hätte angehen sollen.

„Tut mir leid, Alfi, entschuldige. Aber versteh das doch, ich muss doch versuchen, dass von beiden Standpunkten aus zu sehen. Ihr versteht euch schon seit einem halben Jahr richtig gut – seit de Hochzeit, um genau zu sein – und ihr kommt einfach nicht von der Stelle. Und wenn es dann doch mal ein wenig weiter geht, dann wirst du wieder so unsicher, dass du dich komplett zurückziehst. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du Herbert damit schon ziemlich oft vor den Kopf gestoßen hast?" Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich meine, du magst ihn doch, oder?"

„Ja, sehr sogar." Alfred war selbst überrascht, wie prompt diese Antwort kam.

„Dann zeig ihm das", meinte die Ältere sanft. „Am besten heute noch."

„Ähm… wie meinst du das?"

„Das ist ein vampirischer Weihnachtsbrauch. Wir feiern im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Fest der Liebe, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Herbi das Ganze dieses Jahr besonders wörtlich nimmt." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich bitte dich nur um einen kleinen Gefallen: Wenn es soweit ist, dann bitte weder zu heftig zusammenzucken noch schlagartig Reißaus nehmen, okay?" Sie schaute ihn bittend an.

„Was für ein Brauch ist denn so schlimm, dass ich weglaufen sollte?", fragte Alfred perplex.

„Nun, du wärst schließlich auch am liebsten beim Mitternachtsball weggelaufen, oder nicht?", grinste Ardora. „Und so ein Biss ist auch traditionell."

Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach einem der Holzkörbe und verschwand in der Diele.

Alfred folgte ihr mit dem anderen Korb - und einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Das müsste dir stehen", murmelte Bella und hielt Magda eine grüne Robe hin. „Doch, das sollte klappen, passt zu deinen Augen." Sie zwinkerte der jungen Magd zu.

„Oooh, wo habe ich das denn schon mal gehört?", flötete diese zurück.

Bella lachte.

„Wahrscheinlich im letzten Schundroman", stieß Magda hervor, während sie in die Robe schlüpfte.

„Du bist nicht gerade romantisch veranlagt, oder?", stellte die blonde Vampirin fest, während sie an dem grünen Kleid herumzupfte.

Magda schnaubte. „Den Sinn für Romantik habe ich glaub ich in der ersten Nacht mit Chagal verloren."

„Quatsch!" Bella wehrte sich entschieden dagegen, dass es Leute ohne jeglichen Sinn für Romantik gab. „Der ist ja nicht gerade ein romantischer Typ, aber es gibt ja genug andere, die durchaus Wert auf sowas legen… meine Kleine zum Beispiel…" Sie zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch, während sie begann, die Korsage der Robe probeweise zuzuschnüren.

Magda erstarrte und drehte sich zu Bella um. „Meinst du A-"

„Ja, ich meine Dorie." Bella grinste. „Und ja, ich weiß, dass die Initiative inzwischen nicht mehr nur von ihr kommt. Würd mich wundern, wenn es jemand noch nicht weiß."

Magda schluckte. „Ist das… ich meine, das macht doch nichts, oder?"

Bella nahm unbeschwert Magdas rote Locken in die Hände und steckte sie hoch. „Schön, dass du das so früh begreifst, Alfred hat ein Jahr gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass Liebe zwischen dem gleichen Geschlecht nichts Schlimmes ist."

Die junge Magd seufzte erleichtert. „Heißt das, ich kann Chagal also guten Gewissens in dieser Hinsicht ignorieren?"

„Exakt!"

Gegen halb zwei Uhr nachts begannen die Vampire, ihre Festkleidung anzulegen. Herbert befand sich zu dieser Zeit im Schlafzimmer seines Vaters. Dieser musterte seinen Sohn immer wieder, während dieser in seinen Samtanzug stieg.

„Herbert, bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja, Papa, ich bin mir sicher. Warum fragst du?"

„Du weißt, dass du damit ein großes Versprechen besiegelst… Ich selbst habe den Fehler schon oft genug gemacht…"

„Ja, ich weiß, Papa, aber ich bin nicht wie du. Das ganze hätte dir bei Sarah genauso gut passieren können."

„Bei Sarah ist das aber Teil der Hochtzeitszeremonie gewesen", erwiderte der Graf ungehalten. „Aber es war weder ein Weihnachts- noch ein Mitternachtsballbrauch. Und wie ich Alfred kenne, wird er sich darauf nie im leben einlassen, Es hat ja schon so vier Wochen gebraucht, bis-"

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen", antwortete Herbert. „Es ist ja auch nur ein Angebot. Ich hoffe eben, dass er es annimmt. Außerdem werde ich nicht der Einzige sein."

Der Graf schaute seinen Sohn überrascht an. „Nicht? Wer macht das denn noch?"

Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern, während er seine Augen mit ein wenig Lidschatten betupfte. „Ich glaube, Ardora wollte auch so ein Angebot machen."

Von Krolock lächelte leicht. „Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass sie ein wenig erfolgreicher sein wird?"

„Weil das bei Frauen eben einfacher ist." Von Krolock stellte in der Stimme seines Sohnes tatsächlich einen halb beleidigten, halb neidischen Unterton fest.

Er seufzte.

„Tja, das ist eben nicht zu ändern." Er schaute seinen Sohn eine Weile an, dann stellte er sich dicht vor ihn und zupfte ihm seine Schleife zurecht.

„Nun, Sohn, wenn du dir sicher bist, dann werde ich dir keine Steine in den Weg legen. Aber mach's gut, okay?"

„Ich werde es versuchen…" Herbert strich sich über den Kopf. „Bist du soweit?"

„Schon lange", erwiderte sein Vater würdevoll, aber lächelnd und ging mit seinem Sohn aus dem Raum in Richtung Wohnzimmer, in dem Koukol, Abronsius, Felix und Jonathan gerade sämtliche Kerzen anzündeten.

Soo, jetzt muss ich mich erstmal für die lange Pause entschuldigen. Ich bin der Schreibblockade zum Opfer gefallen, hatte Stress in der Schule und mit dem PC… und deshalb werde ich auch so schnell wie möglich über die Bescherung schreiben.

Ich entschuldige mich auch dafür, wenn dieses Kapitel vielleicht etwas langweilig geraten ist, aber ich wollte einfach mal ein komplettes Kapitel schrieben, in dem sowohl auf Alfreds und Herberts als auch Magdas Gefühle etwas mehr eingegangen wird.

So und jetzt noch vielen Dank an Steeljren-Dag und blonder Vampir für die Reviews #euchknuddel#

Falls ich jemanden vergessen habe, tut es mir leid, aber das waren die einzigen Reviews, die bei mir angekommen sind…

Liebe Grüße,

Aisa


End file.
